Desear a tu propia sangre
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: ¿Por qué enamorarse de él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Las cosas nnca son lo que uno desearia y la realidad a veces suele ser más confusa y aterradora que la fantasia... Tal vez pudieran estar juntos y sobrellevar el pecado sin culpa... Incesto
1. Nueva Ilucion

**Hola!!! **Bueno, he quedado terriblemente traumada con el incesto!!! Y bueno, para las que ya leyeron mi otro Fics de "Un amor más que fraternal" lo saben de sobra, así que pues ya que estoy de vacaciones y me quedan como dos semanas inicie este nuevo proyecto, que sin duda durara más que el otro y será de mayor calidad.

Además de que la idea principal viene de un capitulo de doctor House que vi anoche.

Disfrutenlooo!!!

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas y lenguaje inapropiado si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC e algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

.

.

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Uchiha´s Lov3

.

.

=Capitulo 1. Nueva ilusión=

.

.

.

Kagome Higurashi.

Una chica linda sin duda alguna, pero nadie notaba eso en ella, bueno, tal vez sea necesario explicar que a ella no la notaban ¿Y como hacerlo si siempre se escondía?

Si bien su verdadero apellido no era Higurashi, era el que había adoptado al vivir en el templo Higurashi donde un amable anciano le permitía dormir en una pequeña bodega, estaba segura de que su verdadero nombre si era Kagome, debido a la pequeña sortija para bebe con el nombre grabado, que siempre guardaba recelosa en un pañuelo igual de viejo y gastado que su ropa.

Como casi nunca acostumbraba, esa tarde nublada, decidió dejarse ver un poco por el parque, pensando que tal vez si su viejo amigo Miroku la veía, dejaría de rondar el templo, con la escusa de estar preocupado por ella e incluso así podría librarse de los constantes comentarios burlones del nieto del viejo al verla con ese pervertido.

Caminó por largo rato con la mirada gacha, para evitar ver esas miradas llenas de lastima y pena por ella y su deplorable apariencia he incluso de asco y desprecio.

Una voz llamó su atención al pasar frente a un banco, pero no levanto su mirada para ver el rostro del chico que sin duda alguna discutía con una chica, pues le parecía que no era de su incumbencia, pero si pudo notar en sus tenis de marca un complejo bordado de un perro mordiendo una gran espada con una "T" resaltando a un costado del extraño dibujo.

Suspiró después de unos cinco pasos, pues escuchó un fuerte golpe que le dejo en claro que habían abofeteado al chico, pero no comprendía el porque, debido a que él de pronto se había quedado callado.

Si bien, a ella no le importaba.

En ese lugar lleno de arboles y con bancas a las orillas de los caminitos a la sombra de estos, siempre pasaban cosas como esas. Otras veces eran más escandalosas las discusiones en parejas y en otras algo menos interesantes.

Se dirigió perezosamente a la entrada del lugar. No había visto a su amigo y él no la había llamado en todo caso de que ella no reparara en su presencia, como era muy común en ella desde hacia unos pocos meses.

Al llegar a su destino lo pensó por un momento. Ella no quería volver a ir al día siguiente para exhibirse con las mismas ropas un poco sucias y muy raídas que Souta (el nieto del anciano), le había obsequiado hace más de dos semanas, así que soltando un suspiro más se acercó a un gran árbol, el cual trepó hábilmente, para después pasarse al muro que rodeaba todo el parque.

Esa era la única entrada, por ahí tendría que pasar su amigo para llegar a su guarida que compartía con otros dos sujetos, que estaba segura, no eran muy confiables.

Se sentó con una pierna de cada lado de la muralla, mientras recargaba sus brazos en la esfera de plástico que protegía en foco, se encontraba caliente, pero eso le resultaba agradable, a pesar de ser muy artificial, pues el frio ya empezaba a calarle un poco los huesos y no tenía nada más para calentarse por el momento.

Estaba ella tratando de tragarse su orgullo y en cuanto regresara al templo, pedirle al viejo una manta para pasar la noche un poco más cómoda, cuando escuchó de nueva cuenta la voz que le había llamado la atención unos instantes atrás.

Desvió la mirada de la entrada para mirar al chico y cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño ligeramente interesada, se veía que era de buena familia, eso lo demostraba su pantalón negro, la camisa blanca, los tenis y la chaqueta, pues resaltaba a simple vista que eran de marca y terriblemente costosos, pero su cabello parecía más el de un chico rebelde y mal educado, pues lo llevaba revuelto y de un color que no podía ser sino obtenido solamente por decoloración.

Observó como tomó a una chica muy hermosa del brazo, obligándola a detenerse, pero ella de inmediato se zafó y le plantó otra fuerte cachetada, ella también se veía de buena familia, pero sus modales apestaban, pues justo después de haberlo golpeado soltó una palabrota que ella no usaría a pesar de que eran de mundos totalmente distintos.

La joven se marchó dejando al chico parado a mitad del caminito de gravilla, solo y claramente enojado.

─ ¿A si? ¡Pues vete a la mierda Kikyou! ─vociferó, pero era claro que la chica ya no lo escucharía, Kagome sabía que tal vez lo gritaba para tratar de curar su orgullo herido por la joven.

Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escucharlo.

Las malas palabras no le gustaban, pero la actitud de chico le divertía, a demás de que le parecía lindo en cierto modo.

─ ¡Feh! ¿Y tú de que te ríes? ─le gritó él aún más molesto.

─De nada ─respondió ella sonriéndole tímidamente, era extraño que una persona le dirigiera la palabra siquiera para quejarse de algo─. Es solo que… ─se mordió el labio inferior dudando si decirlo o no. Ella tenía claro que no podía decirle a ese chico que le divertía su actitud y que además lo encontraba lindo…

─Baja de ese lugar ─le ordenó él frunciendo más su ceño.

─ ¿Para? ─inquirió nerviosa. Si bien, ella era muy buena peleando. Se sabía defender, pero ese chico era claramente mayor, aunque también debía de admitir que se moría por acercarse un poco a él.

─Baja ─le ordenó y ella como atraída por un hechizo lo obedeció.

Saltó y cayó de pie tambaleándose ligeramente.

El chico soltó una carcajada y ella lo miró ceñuda.

─Patético ─se burló con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se acercaba a ella, para tomarla del codo y sostenerla.

Kagome se quedó estática con la mirada clavada en los hermosos ojos de un color café sumamente claro que casi parecían ser de color oro, además de que no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico con personas desconocidas.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─preguntó el chico de pronto con curiosidad mal disimulada.

─Mmm… ¿Quién eres tú…? ─inquirió la chica contraatacando nerviosa y un tanto avergonzada al notar que Miroku se detenía cerca de ellos con una sonrisa que sin duda era el reflejo de sus lascivos pensamientos.

─Muy lista… ─alabó él y sonrió aflojando el agarre y deslizando su mano de manera sensual hasta la mano de la chica─ Inuyasha Taisho, segundo heredero de la cadena hotelera más grande de Japón ─informó de manera presuntuosa que además de impresionar a la chica, la hizo parpadear confundida.

En su vida jamás había visto una sonrisa más perfecta, ni un porte más elegante que el de Inuyasha.

─Ahora ¿me dirías tu nombre? ─insistió el joven Taisho adelantándose un paso hacia ella.

En definitiva esa chica le gustaba de una manera no muy saludable, pues a leguas podía distinguir que era una pobre chiquilla de la calle, pero por una extraña razón le atraía.

─Kagome ─murmuró ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

─Bien, Kagome ─Inuyasha acaricio su nombre de una manera nunca antes conocida por ella, ni siquiera por Souta, pues la voz de Inuyasha destilaba en cada silaba de el y de cada palabra un poco de erotismo─. Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas de lo que acabas de ver ─su mano se quedo alrededor de la de la chica, mientras que la otra le acarició un mechón de cabello que se encontraba cayendo en su cara.

La Higurashi no comprendió el porque de esa petición, ni lo que él quería escuchar, así que haciendo caso a su instinto solamente se encogió de hombros.

─Si, yo tampoco lo comprendo ─suspiró y miro hacia otro lado como meditando un poco las cosas, pero casi de inmediato una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios y se encogió de hombros al igual que había hecho la desconocida que tenía enfrente─. Supongo que no podía seguirme el ritmo ─su voz dejaba en claro que si lo creía y ella levantó una ceja, ahora que el deslumbramiento momentáneo que había causado en ella había pasado, le parecía un tanto… Odioso.

─ ¿Era tu pareja de baile o qué? ─pregunto sarcástica y de manera un poco fría, pero él, a pesar de notarlo, no se inmuto. Era muy probable que actuara así desde el principio, así que simplemente ignoró el hecho.

─Algo por el estilo… ─respondió avanzando otro paso hacia ella, chocando con su cuerpo, a lo cual ella se volvió a sonrojar y al tratar de retroceder su espalda chocó contra la pared que rodeaba el parque, dejándola acorralada entre ella y el cuerpo del chico que ahora se apretaba contra el suyo─ pero bailamos sin publico, en un cuarto… bajo las sabanas… ─susurró en el oído de la chica que no podía estar más sonrojada.

Kagome tenía el enorme impulso de salir corriendo de ahí antes de que sufriera una combustión espontanea, pero no podía negar que le agradaba el contacto que mantenían.

Las manos de Inuyasha se posaron en su cintura y se inclinó hacia ella, lo cual causo que su corazón se detuviera momentáneamente.

─ ¡Hola Kagome! ─gritó una voz muy cerca de ellos y la chica suspiró aliviada cuando el joven Taisho retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de ella─ ¿Nuevo amigo? ─preguntó Miroku pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la chica que sin dudarlo le pasó un brazo por la cintura al hombre.

─Algo así ─murmuró ella tratando de no hacer caso al ceño fruncido de Inuyasha, que al parecer se encontraba muy molesto por la interrupción, mientras ella en cambio se encontraba totalmente aliviada.

─Kagome, caminemos ─le ordenó el chico de cabellera plateada y ella frunció el ceño al notar que ni siquiera le preguntaba su le parecía o no, pero cuando él le tomó la mano, para llevársela lejos de Miroku, no pudo evitar ablandar su semblante y dejarse arrastrar por él al sentir como una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo.

─ ¡Ey, no me dejes amor! ─gritó Miroku cuando hubieron caminado un par de metros.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco al escucharlo y le lanzo una mirada asesina al hombre y luego miró a la chica enfurecido.

─Es un poco mayor para ti ¿No? ─inquirió molesto. Esa chica le interesaba y que anduviera con un zarrapastroso era indignante, pero el ya se encargaría de que ella fuera suya.

─Demasiado ─admitió la chica rolando los ojos al entender el porque su amigo había actuado de esa manera─ ¡Vete a la mierda Miroku! ─gritó imitándolo, a lo que su amigo soltó una carcajada. Si bien no soportaba las vulgaridades esa estaba muy bien perdonada, pues se lo había ganado.

Se giró al chico que la miraba con una ceja alzada. Se dio cuenta de que aun la tomaba de la mano, por lo que se soltó de su agarre rápidamente. El contacto le resultaba agradable, pero no le parecía correcto que él se tomara esas confiancitas con ella. Es decir ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para eso?

─ ¿Querías caminar? ─preguntó con el mismo tono de voz frio que había usado hace unos momentos.

─ Feh, supongo ─respondió el chico claramente enfadado por que la chica rechazara su contacto, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pensando que ella seria su nuevo proyectito, al cual se dedicaría de lleno.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, adentrándose cada vez más en el laberinto que eran los caminos de gravilla de ese parque, hasta que Kagome decidió que ya era demasiado.

─Estoy cansada ─anunció dándose cuanta que un par de mujeres sentadas en una banca miraban como ella, una callejera caminaba al lado del heredero Taisho, con claro desagrado.

─Nos sentamos ─dijo él dándose cuenta de la mirada de las mujeres. Eso era divertido, hacia mucho que no se andaba en escándalos, tal vez un poco de atención no le haría daño, así que le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola a él.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─preguntó entre nerviosa y molesta llevando sus manos a la de él que se encontraba muy cerca de su pecho, para poder quitárselo de encima.

─Nada, vamos a descansar ─la guió a una banca donde la obligó a sentarse.

Se quedaron así por un momento, sentados y observando a las personas caminar, hasta que Kagome no soportó más el silencio y se levanto de un salto.

─Creo que esta haciendo un poco de frio… ─comentó ella sin mirarlo a la cara, pero apenas acabó de hablar ya se encontraba sentada en la banca de nuevo con Inuyasha tomándola por la muñeca.

─No te vallas ─le ordenó y al soltarla se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros, desviando la mirada y tratando de esconder un sonrojo.

No podía decir que era algo normal en el eso de ser caballeroso y con una completa desconocida, que cada vez le parecía más y más familiar, como si en algún momento ya la hubiese conocido antes de esa tarde.

─Gracias ─susurró ella aún más incomoda por la situación.

─Sabes, creo que esa ropa no te sienta nada bien ─comentó el chico y ella lo miró ceñuda─. No, no te ofendas.

─No tengo nada más, no soy una niñita rica que puede desperdiciar hasta cien dólares en una playera ─le recriminó ella desdeñosa.

─De hecho fueron doscientos setenta ─informó él encogiéndose de hombros, pero rápidamente miró al piso y se concentro en decir lo que planeaba─, pero a lo que me refería era a que tal vez algo de ropa para chica te sentaría mejor que esa playera y esos pants.

Kagome lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

─ ¿Y? Ya te lo dije rico bastardo no tengo más ─su tono se volvió claramente hostil, pero no soportaba burlas o comentarios hirientes, como podría soportar los golpes y el frio que hacia ya muy entrada la noche.

Inuyasha miró al otro lado del camino de gravilla y clavó sus ojos en un árbol cualquiera, tratando de evitar verla a la cara en ese momento.

─Yo te la puedo conseguir, mi prima tiene de sobra… No creo que le moleste si le pido cuatro o cinco cambios ─ ¿de donde había salido su lado humanitario y caritativo? Ni siquiera lo sabia, pero por algún extraño motivo no la podía dejar así como así. Por lo regular era arrogante y orgulloso y nadie en ese mundo valía la mitad de lo que a su parecer, él valía.

─No ─negó ella sin tener que planteárselo dos veces, eso no era algo que pasara todos los días y si alguien estuviera presente con ella le hubiera dado de golpes por haber rechazado esa oferta, pero sencillamente no podía aceptar eso de un desconocido.

Inuyasha se giró y la miró furioso, pensando que esa era una desagradecida, pero tal vez su orgullo (como a él) no le permitía aceptar ayuda de nadie.

─Como quieras, pero es la única vez que te lo ofres…

_Un adiós te puede doler,_

_Mucho más si no hay un porque,_

_Pero es más duro saber,_

_Que tal vez no vas a volver…_

Inuyasha se levanto de un salto y de su bolsillo trasero saco su celular, el cual contesto con un rápido movimiento, después de echarle un vistazo a la pantalla a la que le sonrió al instante.

─El mejor hombre que encontraras para calentar tu cama al habla… Si, lo supuse… ─Kagome se quedo helada la oír ese tipo de contestación, pero al escuchar la risa del chico no pudo evitar concentrarse de nuevo en la platica, olvidando por completo el hecho de que parecía ser igual que su adorado Miroku─ Eso no lo pensaste al momento de golpearme perra… ─en ese momento la joven de ojos achocolatados no supo definir muy bien el porque se enfurecía al darse cuenta de con quien hablaba por teléfono─ Claro… Como digas Kikyou… De acuerdo ¡Pues consigue quien te lo meta! ¡Yo no estoy para jueguitos sucios!

Kagome lo observo con la boca abierta y claramente impresionada, al igual que un par de personas que lo miraban de manera reprobatoria y es que a la chica no le parecía para menos si lo más comprometedor se le ocurría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

El heredero se giró y miró a la joven.

─Me tengo que ir ─le informó sin más y hecho a correr, pero justo antes de dar vuelta en la primera esquina, se detuvo en seco y regresó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella─. Lo lamento lo olvide ─en ese momento lo único que paso por la cabeza de la chica fue que quería de regreso la chaqueta que le había prestado, pero cuando los labios del chico se posaron muy cerca de los suyos, en su mejilla, se sonrojo de manera alarmante y él se alejó corriendo de nueva cuenta.

Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago y la piel ardiéndole justo donde la había tocado, pero aún así, pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

─ ¡Espera! ─lo llamó y él se volvió a detener─ ¡Tú chaqueta! ─vociferó quitándosela de los hombros, pero el solo soltó una carcajada que la paralizo.

─ ¡Me la darás mañana! ¡A las seis en la entrada! ─y sin decir nada más se marchó corriendo rápidamente, con una sonrisa la ver como la chica, que apenas dejaba de ser una niña lo miraba totalmente alucinada y es que no le parecía para menos.

_**(…)**_

Kagome se dejó caer en la colchoneta que le había prestado Souta y se cubrió con la vieja manta que seguramente el anciano dueño del templo de había dejado en la entrada de la bodega varias noches atrás y justo después, se cubrió con la chaqueta de Inuyasha abrazándola de manera ausente pero firme mientras inhalaba su aroma, llenándose los pulmones de él.

Ese día había sido uno (por no decir el más) maravilloso de su vida al conocer a ese chico tan idiota, pero que sin duda alguna era lindo.

Sabia que no debía, pero ya no era posible que se lo sacara de la cabeza, él había sido no él primero en coquetearle, pero si, había sido él primero en hacerla sentir de esa manera y eso la había marcado de una manera un tanto confusa, pero dándole una nueva ilusión de que pronto lo vería, cosa que sin duda ella creía jamás entendería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**Hola!!! **Bueno, tal vez las cosas van un poco rápido, pero son las **2:26 de la MAÑANA **y la inspiración se me ha escapado como no tienen la menor idea, pero si no lo escribía en el momento en que se me había ocurrido, jamás hubiera podido escribir el capitulo.

Bien… Ahora sip, me voy a dormir… es posible que el próximo capitulo lo publique el **Sábado **en la tarde si me vuelvo a desvelar las próximas tres noches… Por suerte aun me quedan vacas!!!

De acuerdo… me voy!!!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_


	2. Conociendo un hogar

**Hola!!! **Genial!!! Bien, me esforzaré como no tienen idea para este Fics, pero en cuanto entre a clases es posible que no tenga tanto tiempo para escribir, pues esperó aumentar mis calificaciones para conseguir una beca en efectivo ($$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$) xD!!!

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC e algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

.

.

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Uchiha´s Lov3

.

.

=Capitulo 2. Conociendo un hogar=

.

.

.

Cuatro meses después…

─ ¡Me voy! ─gritó Inuyasha al bajar de las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad, pero antes de llegar a la puerta su prima se colocó entre ambos, bloqueándole la salida.

─ ¡Nada de eso! ¡Tú tienes que decirme a donde vas! ─vociferó ella extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados y el chico resopló.

─ ¡Feh! ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? ─inquirió molesto mientras la tomaba del brazo quitándola, pero al abrir la puerta ella se abrazo a su brazo con fuerza, reteniéndolo.

─ ¿Adonde vas? ─le preguntó mientras el forcejeaba para quitársela de encima sin responder nada─ ¡Tío! ¡Inuyasha se va! ─gritó a todo pulmón e Inuyasha se rindió por completo al darse cuenta de que ella había ganado.

─Por favor Rin… ─suplicó, pero ella negó con la cabeza afianzándose más de su brazo─ Tengo prisa, es verdaderamente importante.

─No ¡Tío! ¡Sesshomaru! ─gritó lo ultimo con más fuerza aún y casi al instante, Sesshomaru apareció en el vestíbulo, caminando tranquilamente y sin mostrar ningún gesto.

─ ¿Qué sucede Rin? ─Inuyasha rodó los ojos, bien, ahora si Rin había ganado por completo, por más que le suplicara, no podría marcharse de ese lugar hasta que no le diera a Rin todo lo que quisiera, pues Sesshomaru no se lo permitiría.

─No me dice a donde va ─se quejó ella como una niña pequeña.

Ella se parecía de manera asombrosa a Kagome, de no ser por el carácter terriblemente malcriado que tenía ella y que su cabello era de color caoba, con reflejos dorados, que se había hecho hacia no más de unos meses.

─Habla Inuyasha ─le ordenó su medio hermano con una mirada amenazante.

─Ni de broma ─susurró más para si mismo que para ellos, pero fue claramente escuchado. En esos momentos, Kagome lo esperaba en la entrada del parque como siempre.

─ ¡Tío!

─ ¿Qué pasa Rin? ─preguntó un hombre de cabello plateado del mismo color que el de sus hijos, la entrar al vestíbulo un tanto preocupado, pero al ver a la chica abrazando el brazo de Inuyasha y a este enojado suspiró─ ¿Qué quieres Rin? ─corrigió la pregunta y ella lo miró con reproche.

─Se va de nuevo ¡Esta así desde hace meses y no me dice porque! ─chilló ella soltándose de él, ya que con el patriarca presente, no sería capaz de escaparse, así que se dirigió al mayor y lo tomó de la mano, a lo cual él suspiró resignado a ella.

Inuyasha se debatió por un momento, pensando en que tal vez se merecería y aceptaría el castigo que le impondrían de muy buena gana si se largaba en ese momento, pero su padre se merecía su respeto y algo de educación al menos, pero en esos momentos tenía otras preocupaciones…

─Juró que no es nada malo, pero me tengo que ir… ─miró a su padre suplicante y este sonrió.

─Anda, vete…

_**(…)**_

─Llegas tarde ─musitó ella cruzándose de brazos en el momento que el chico se sentaba a su lado en la banca.

─No tanto ─se encogió de hombros, pero la mirada que la chica le dirigió basto para que se pusiera serio.

─Inuyasha… ─habló ella un tanto tímida y él la miró atentamente─ ¿Cómo es tu papá? ─susurró y se sonrojó de inmediato, pero en los labios de Inuyasha apareció una sonrisita traviesa.

─Bueno, no tanto como yo claro, porque no hay hombre más ardiente en este planeta que yo, claro ─terminó y vio como la chica negaba de manera resignada y una triste sonrisa en los labios─. Es un hombre maravilloso, pero muy estricto en cierta forma ─suspiró y agarrando valor de quien sabe donde, fue capaz de acortar la distancia que había entre ellos en la banca y le paso un brazo por los hombros─. Apuesto a que no te imaginabas siquiera que el que los Taisho tengan este color de pelo fue su idea. Creo que lo hace para que destaquemos más de lo que ya lo hacemos.

─Tu padre esta loco ─dijo ella con simpleza y después miró al chico preocupada por la posibilidad de haberlo ofendido, pero él simplemente asintió.

─Lo esta ─admitió y se puso de pie de un salto al darse cuenta de la posibilidad que esa charla le ofrecía, así que le extendió la mano─. Vamos ¿quieres conocer al hombre más loco de todo Japón? ─inquirió y ella lo miró confundida─ Kagome ¿quieres ir a mi casa? ─preguntó aun con la mano extendida, pero empezando a sentirse como un idiota total, así que la retiro y guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Últimamente estaba de un humor extraño, y que ella se lo pensara tanto le hacia enfadar, pero en el momento en que se iba a girar, para dejarla ahí sentada, Kagome se levanto y lo abrazó del cuello mientras le besaba la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

_**(…)**_

Inu-No se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, sumergido en un montón de documentos y con un hombre alto, delgado y con el corte típico de un samurái sentado frente a él, revisando otro tanto.

─No lo entiendo Totosai… ─murmuró hundiendo su rostro entre las manos, en ademan de derrota─ ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?! ¡Ya deberíamos de haberla encontrado! ─gritó pegando un puñetazo en el escritorio.

─Tranquilo, señor ─le indicó él anciano y él hombre lo miró enojado─. Ya se que usted no lo cree así, pero es probable que ella también halla muer…

─ ¡No te atrevas ni a decirlo! ─vociferó levantándose y derribando todo lo que se encontraba en el escritorio.

─Lo… Lo lamento, señor ─se apresuró a decir Totosai asustado por la ira del hombre.

─ _¡Padre! ¡Ya volví! _─escuchó la voz de su hijo menor y suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

─Sigue con esto ─le ordenó al anciano dirigiéndose a la puerta─, en un momento regreso.

Salió del lugar y caminó a través de un largo pasillo, en dirección al vestíbulo.

─… y mira, ese es el salón principal ─le sorprendió escuchar a su hijo decir eso, así que abrió la puerta que bloqueaba la vista al vestíbulo.

Se quedó estático, su hijo tomaba de la mano a una chica muy hermosa mientras abría la puerta del salón.

En ella había cierto aire familiar, una fuerza muy extraña lo impulsaba a acercarse a ella, pero se contuvo.

─Aquí es donde a veces se organizan fiestas con los socios de mi padre… ─comentó totalmente aburrido, pero antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa ella entró corriendo al lugar, con él siguiéndola con una enorme sonrisa y con Inu-No, caminando discretamente tras ellos.

El salón era un lugar enorme, con un techo de aproximadamente doce metros de altura, decorado con hermosos candelabros de plata y rubíes, paredes pintadas de un suave color crema y el piso de mármol, además de contar con lo que debería ser una pared, pero en realidad era un hermoso ventanal que daba la vista a un hermoso jardín.

─Este lugar es… ─susurró ella claramente impresionada, pero cuando él chico de le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos, perdió el hilo de lo que pasaba y solo fue capaz de musitar─ un sueño… ─suspiró y cuando él chico se empezó a inclinar hacia ella, se escabullo de su abrazo totalmente sonrojada─ Supongo que han de ser muy aburridas esas reuniones ¿No? ─dijo rápidamente tratando de salirse por la tangente.

─Sip ─respondió acercándose a ella como un depredador que acecha a su presa, haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con la pared, colocando sus manos a cada costado de su cabeza─, por eso siempre me voy a mi habitación… ─juntó su cadera con la de su amiga, quien cerró los ojos ante el placer que le causaba ese contacto─ y juego… con alguna muñeca… ─la chica estaba tan entregada a esa nueva sensación que no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir como él retrocedía un poco y luego como se volvía a restregar contra su cadera, en un movimiento tan sensual que poco a poco la hizo perder la cordura.

─Inuyasha… ─suspiró ella, sintiéndose un poco débil.

Nunca había tenido esa clase de contacto o caricia con alguien, era algo que nunca pensó llegaría a experimentar. Inuyasha la enloquecía, su cuerpo clamaba por el de él de una manera extraña… Nueva…

Para él no era muy diferente. Sí, ya había tenido sexo, más veces de las que creía poder recordar, él era uno de los hombres más deseados del país y sus hormonas totalmente dispuestas a ponerlo en cualquier situación eran algo común, pero había más en la atracción sexual que le causaba esa niña, había más que solo una parte ansiosa de conocer el interior de ella, él la quería conocer _toda._

─Hola hijo ─saludó la voz del patriarca, desde la puerta. Había tratado de soportar afuera y no interrumpir, pero algo le decía, que debía impedir lo que fuera que pudiera llegar a ocurrir en ese momento.

Kagome abrió los ojos, terriblemente sonrojada y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras él gruñía molesto y miraba a su padre con una mueca de disgusto.

─ ¿Ocupado? ─preguntó él padre con sarcasmo, pero a leguas se veía que estaba claramente molesto.

─Demasiado ─respondió el chico girándose mientras la chica se escondía detrás de su espalda─. ¿No se supone que estarías ocupado en la búsqueda de mi hermana? ─preguntó de manera sumamente hostil.

─Totosai no tiene nada nuevo ─respondió de manera fría mientras se inclinaba levemente a la derecha, tratando de ver el rostro de la chica que acompañaba a su hijo de nueva cuenta─, pero veo que tienes nueva _novia_.

─Es una amiga solamente ─respondió de manera casual con un tono de voz de pronto muy relajada─, la invite a que conociera a Rin ─la chica detrás de él pegó un salto al escuchar eso.

Inuyasha ya le había contado de la prima que tenía, que era hija de la hermana de su madre que había muerto en el hospital al dar a luz hace poco más de quince años, y según recordaba, la chica era un tanto…

─ ¡Inuyasha! ─… entusiasta…

La chica entró al lugar y se quedó mirando a su tío con claro desconcierto.

─ ¿No estabas con el señor Totosai? ─preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Otra vez lo mismo. Inuyasha nunca le había dicho que seguían buscando a la hermana perdida, pero si bien el chico no tenía esperanzas de que apareciera, tal vez no le había parecido nada importante ese hecho.

─Estaba ─aclaró él fríamente─, pero cuando Inuyasha anuncio su llegada lo fui a recibir y pues… me dio una sorpresita ─dijo de forma un tanto aterradora, que hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera la espalda de la chica, causando que la recién llegada notara la presencia de Kagome.

─ ¿Nueva novia? ─preguntó con una sonrisita─ Que bien, ya te habías tardado ─se acercó a ellos y antes de que ninguno de los fueran capaz de corregirla, tomó a la chica de la mano y la arrastró lejos de su primo─. Eres mil veces más linda que Kikyou ¡Esta si me gusta Inuyasha! ─gritó abrazándola con fuerza y dejándola un tanto aturdida.

─Ella no es su novia, ella es su amiga ─aclaró el patriara de cabellera plateada, haciendo que ella lo mirara ceñuda y luego a su primo.

─Es cierto Rin, pero quería que la conocieras ─comentó como si no fuera nada del otro mundo─ y ahora que ya la conociste, me la llevó de aquí.

Caminó hasta las chicas y tomó a Kagome del codo arrastrándola fuera de la casa.

Realmente eso le había resultado un tanto incomodo, pero le agradaba la idea de que a su prima le agradara, eso era un buen punto de partida para tener algo más con ella, pero no tenía el valor para estar con ella como si fuera su novia… ¡Por Kami! Había iniciado s primera relación oficial con kikyou de una manera que ni él mismo sabia como había sido. Además, una relación formal no iba con él.

Él solamente buscaba un poco de sexo y si empezara a salir con una niña, su reputación se iría por los suelos

_**(…)**_

Suspiró por milésima vez mientras caminaban por el parque, de verdad se moría de curiosidad por saber que onda con eso de la búsqueda de su hermana, pero tenía miedo de tocar una fibra sensible.

─Kagome ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó Inuyasha ya harto del silencio sepulcral que había entre ellos, realmente le molestaba que ella se encontrara tan fría, por lo regular ella hablaría sin parar de cosas sin sentido, tomándolo de la mano de vez en cuando.

─Tu hermana… ─susurró y él hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Ella ya sabía que él "odiaba" a su hermana por haberle arrebatado a su madre al nacer, que la consideraba algo que no debería ni siquiera mencionarse en una conversación.

─Por eso no quería ha…

─Papá no pierde la esperanza ─susurró él mirando el cielo distraídamente─. Cree que la podrá encontrar, aunque… ─su voz bajo poco a poco hasta que desapareció.

─… Tú esperas que no la encuentren… ─musitó asintiendo lentamente. Comprendía la mentalidad del chico, según sabía, por la forma en la que él hablaba de ella, su madre había sido la persona más importante para él, cuando le contó de ella, el chico parecía tan inmerso en su descripción de su madre que seguramente no había notado que hablaba más de un ángel que de un ser humano.

─Soy un monstruo… ─susurró y ella lo miró sorprendida─ Incluso Sesshomaru espera que papá la encuentra ¡Incluso el idiota de mi hermanastro espera conocerla! Ellos no tiene nada en común más que la sangre de mi padre, pero aun así, ayuda a la investigación cuando puede… ─negó con la cabeza apretando los ojos, dejándose caer en una banca─ Es enfermizo…

─Tal vez, pero… ─dudó. Tal vez no debería decirle lo que pensaba, pero de alguna manera sentía que él necesitaba apoyo─ tu no eres malo y si realmente no la quieres ver jamás, siempre podremos compartir mi bodega en el templo ─aseguró ella sentándose a su lado y en cuanto noto como una pervertida sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del chico se dio cuenta de que ya había reparado el daño que había causado al preguntar.

─ ¿Es eso una indirecta de que quieres tener sexo conmigo? ─inquirió él de manera juguetona mientras empezaba a acercarse a ella, deslizándose por la banca.

─Insisto… ─respondió ella totalmente seria─ ¡Eres un cerdo Inuyasha! ─gritó enfadada y parándose de la banca para dirigirse al templo.

Él sonrió. Sabía que la vería al día siguiente en la entrada de ese lugar… como lo hacían desde hace un tiempo… Sin duda habían tenido un avance… pero él quería más que eso… Él quería más que una patética amistad…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Hola!!! **_Bien, me tarde… lo lamento de verdad, pero entre a unas clasecitas de piano y además de estar dos horas en las clases tengo que practicar en casa y todo eso… ya saben…

Bueno, antes que nada más…

_**Gracias!!!**_

No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hicieron sus reviews a pesar de ser súper poquitos, de verdad gracias.

Ahora. Quisiera pedirles me dejen más reviews, aunque sea por única vez ¡¡¡Por mi cumpleee!!! Es el viernes, cumplo 16!!!

Kyaaa!!! Soy felizzz!!!

Weno, además de pedirles de todo corazón que me perdonen si no me es posible poner la continuación antes del lunes (que por cierto es mi inicio de clases de nuevo TToTT), pues hoy me voy de shopping todo el día!!!

Mañana… Tengo que actualizar "Cataclismo" y así… tengo varios pendientes por ahí…

Mmm… bueno… un adelantito de lo del próximo cap!!!

* * *

─_Rin quiere que vayas a cenar __anunció Inuyasha torciendo los ojos._

─ _¿En… enserio…? __inquirió confundida._

─_Quiere conocerte mejor, según ella, además de que quiere presentarte a su novio ¡Esa niña esta loca! __exclamó dejando caer su rostro a sus rodillas._

_

* * *

_

─_Kagome ¿Cuál te gusta más, el azul ó el negro? __preguntó el heredero mostrándole dos modelos idénticos._

─_El… ¿negro? __se encogió de hombros mientras preguntaba._

─_De acuerdo, ahora busquemos uno que se vea mejor en ti __dejó ambos vestidos sobre una repisa llena de faldas y la empujó a la zona de ropa para adolecentes._

_

* * *

  
_

─ _¡Oh, Kami! ¡Se ve hermosa, primo! __gritó ella totalmente emocionada__ Sin duda para la próxima tu eliges como me arreglare ¡Eres increíble!_

─_Claro Rin… Soy él mejor, eso todo él mundo ya lo sabía, pero una cosa más ¿Aquí el que mejor se ve soy yo o no? __inquirió dándose una vuelta y tomando las solapas de su saco._

_

* * *

  
_

_Un pequeño objeto de oro salió del bolsillo al momento que ella saco la mano. El hombre que era él que lo había notado se inclinó a recogerlo y en el momento en que lo observo detenidamente, se quedó helado y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían._

_

* * *

  
_

A más tardar el martes ya tienen aquí el siguiente!!!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la trama es toda mía xD!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC e algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

.

.

* * *

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Uchiha´s Lov3

.

.

= Capitulo 3 =

.

.

.

─ ¡Inuyasha! ─gritó Kagome corriendo hasta él con los brazos abiertos y justo en el momento en que él se giró ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido─ ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no viniste ningún día de la semana pasada? ─inquirió ella sin soltarlo y apoyando su rostro en su pecho─ ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! ¡Pensé que ya no te dejarían verme!

Inuyasha no sabía como reaccionar, estaba demasiado impresionado, para mover siquiera un musculo. Kagome se quedó quieta unos segundos, pero al darse cuenta del espectáculo que debía estar dando se separó del chico de inmediato con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada demasiado nerviosa para encararlo.

─ ¿Por…por… por qué no habías venido? Hoy incluso pensé en no venir… ─confesó ella un tanto molesta, pero sin poder usar un tono de voz intimidante, como lo haría en cualquier situación en la que no se dejara llevar por sus impulsos.

─Tenía exámenes finales del semestre... ─murmuró mirando sus tenis con demasiada atención─ Traté de venir, pero tenía que quedarme hasta tarde en la biblioteca… No me daba cuenta de la hora que era hasta que ya había oscurecido lo suficiente, para encender las lamparillas… ─se excusó de manera torpe y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que él no daba explicaciones de más.

Un silencio incomodó se extendió y las pocas personas que se habían quedado observándolos ahí parados, en la entrada del parque, poco a poco parecieron aburrirse de ellos, pues lo más interesante parecía ya haber sucedido.

Kagome movió sus pies removiendo la gravilla un poco y tomando aire levantó la mirada y habló ─Debiste de haberte esforzado mucho… ─comentó ella con el tono de voz más casual que fue capaz de usar.

─Cla…

─Porque eres tan estúpido que debió de ser difícil para ti salir incluso del Jardín de infantes ¿No? ─preguntó burlona, causando que el Taisho la mirara totalmente lleno de furia.

─ ¡Oh, claro! ¡Y seguramente una pobretona como tú ha de haber estudiado mu…! ─se detuvo la darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y al mirar el rostro de la chica se sintió terriblemente mal.

En sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Tragó grueso. Sabía que había cruzado una línea muy importante y ahora no encontraba la manera de volver atrás.

─Kagome yo…

─Creo que… Iré a ver a Miroku… ─susurró ella impidiéndole hablar y sin más se giró entrando en el parque a toda velocidad.

Dio un par de pasos de manera torpe, tratando de seguirla, pero se detuvo casi al instante. Realmente la había lastimado con ese comentario.

Se mordió el labio un tanto incomodo, por las miradas que volvían a clavarse en él.

─Kuso… ─musitó y movió los pies de manera lenta, pues preferiría cualquier cosa a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pues pedir disculpas nunca había sido una opción viable para él, pero en esa ocasión no le quedaba nada más que hacer si quería que ella volviera a ser su… _amiga._

**_(…)_**

─ ¡Es un idiota, Miroku! ─gritó la joven dándole una patada con todas sus fuerzas a un tronco─ ¡Y encima de todo no puedo enojarme con él tanto como me gustaría! ─vociferó totalmente frustrada por lo que estaba pasando.

Cuanto más trataba de imaginarse gritándole a Inuyasha y dándole unas cuantas patadas y cachetadas, en su mente se formaban escenas en las que en lugar de ser una chica agresiva, era una chica totalmente dulce y sumisa mientras se besaban con descontrol con ella recargada en un árbol, aprisionada por su cuerpo en el momento que las manos del joven la recorrían.

─ ¡Kusooo! ─exclamó desesperada mientras golpeaba con sus puños el mismo tronco, pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa divertida de su amigo─ ¡No te burles de mi pervertido inmaduro! ─casi le suplicó mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos─ No es para nada divertido… ─murmuró dejándose caer en el piso y abrazando sus piernas, ocultando su rostro en su rodillas─ Ya no se que hacer con él… ─gimió mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos.

─Vamos kag… ─murmuró Miroku con los labios contra su cabello, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo─ ¿Con él o contigo? ─inquirió acariciándole el brazo de manera seductora, pero totalmente inconsciente.

─Da igual… Es un verdadero imbécil Miroku… ─susurró y soltó sus piernas, para abrazar el torso de su amigo y hundir su rostro en su pechó.

─Kagome… Tendrás que decírselo tarde o temprano o alejarte de él para siempre, ya estoy empezando a cansarme de tus dramas cada que te enojas con él y la ver…

─ ¡La verdad no tienes porque estar conmigo! ─gritó enfurecida de nueva cuenta y empujándolo, pero él no la soltó y mientras ella forcejeaba Miroku se dejó caer sobre ella.

─No te enojes conmigo por culpa de ese inmaduro Kagome ─susurró acariciándole el rostro a la chica que sonrió ligeramente, incapaz de resistirse a los encantos de su amigo.

─Pues entonces quítate de encima o… ─le amenazó ella, pero antes de que la chica fuera capaz de siquiera empujarlo un poco, su peso había desaparecido.

─ ¡No te atrevas a tocarla pervertido! ─gritó la voz de Inuyasha y Kagome enderezó de inmediato, mirando sorprendida como él joven Taisho trataba de pegarle a su amigo, él cual esquivaba los golpes con cierta facilidad y le dirigía una sonrisa a la chica.

─Vamos Inuyasha… la violencia no es la manera de resolver las cosas ─aseguró guiñándole un ojo a Kagome la cual sonrió un tanto confundida─, además ¿Por qué no Inuyasha? Ella no es nada tuyo, no hallo ninguna razón para que te pongas tan celoso ─comentó como si del clima se tratase y Kagome se levantó de inmediato un tanto nerviosa por esa observación.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no… yo no estoy…! ¡¿Quién dijo que yo estaba..?! ─preguntó nervioso y sonrojándose ligeramente, cosa nada común en él cuando se trataba de enfrentar a alguien, pero Kagome quien se iba a acerar a él, frunció el ceño y se giró enfadada de nueva cuenta.

A su parecer no tenía nada que perder si lo admitía, pero claro ¡El orgullo de un Taisho era enorme! Según tenía entendido, y el chico se lo estaba demostrando.

─ ¡Me largo! ─gritó aun más enojada que unos minutos atrás.

Inuyasha se giró a verla, preocupado de que aun siguiera enfadada con él por lo anterior, pero al verla caminar con la cabeza gacha y sus hombros sacudiéndose ligeramente, sintió una gran oleada de culpa.

Corrió tras ella tras dirigirle una mirada llena de odio al chico de ojos azules, ya en otro momento se encargaría de mostrarle que no debía meterse con sus cosas.

Sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento y al alcanzarla dudó un momento con la mano extendida si tomarla del brazo o no, pero justo antes de que pudiera decidirlo, ella se giró con los ojos brillantes, pero decididos.

Pensó que tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar, pero verdaderamente Miroku tenía razón… Muchas veces lo habían hablado, y él insistía en que los sentimientos de ella eran correspondidos, pero que si ella no se atrevía, jamás pasaría algo verdaderamente trascendente… Incluso más que las constantes insinuaciones del heredero.

Sin siquiera meditarlo por un segundo más o sabía que se arrepentiría, lo besó.

No sabía si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal ni siquiera si a eso se le podía llamar beso, simplemente juntó sus labios con los de él.

Se quedó estática por unos segundos, con los ojos fuertemente apretados y justo en el momento en que se iba a separar de él, la boca de Inuyasha se movió de manera salvaje contra la de ella.

En cuanto se hubo recuperado del shock que le había causado él beso de la chica, sus instintos más bajos volvieron a aflorar. Sus labios se movieron rápidamente, mientras su lengua trataba de abrir los labios ─suponía─ vírgenes de Kagome.

La tomó de la cintura, pegándola a él y caminó hacia adelante, obligándola a retroceder, sin estar muy seguro de cuando se estamparían con un árbol, pues se encontraban aun dentro de alguna jardinera del parque llena de arboles.

Kagome abrió la boca y gimió llena de placer en el momento en que el delicioso aliento del chico le inundo la boca junto con su lengua, la cual no tardó más de dos segundos en recorrer su cavidad de manera desesperada, robándole el aire y enloqueciéndola hasta él punto de empezar a acariciarle el pecho por encima de la camisa, tratando de sentir sus firmes músculos a través de la tela, al igual que las manos del Taisho, sobre la playera que seguramente en algún momento había pertenecido a Souta, tratando de sentir sus curvas debajo de su mano.

Kagome se sentía totalmente abrumada, pero completamente feliz de haberse atrevido a actuar de esa manera, le alentaba el hecho de que él chico le estaba respondiendo de una manera muy poco platónica, pues el aire empezaba ser necesario en sus pulmones y simplemente él no la dejaba escapar.

─Inu… yasha… ─musitó entrecortadamente contra sus labios y él un tanto recio se alejó de sus labios, pero justo un par de segundos después, le estampó la espalda contra un árbol y le sonrío de manera muy arrogante.

─Creo que esto me gusta… ─susurró él, sosteniéndola firmemente de la cintura para que evitar que se alejara de él como solía hacerlo cada vez que tenían algún tipo de encuentro parecido, pero ninguno propiciado por ella…

**_(…)_**

Se encontraban sentados debajo de un árbol, cada uno recargado en un lado diferente, dándole la espalda al árbol y al otro. Kagome se encontraba un tanto incomoda, pero la tímida sonrisa en sus labios no desaparecía, ni siquiera cuando lo mordía levemente, soñando aun con el contacto de los de Inuyasha.

─ ¿Y…bien? ─preguntó él, sacándola de su ensoñación, con una voz tan seria que la tensó de inmediato.

─Pues… Me gustas… ─susurró ella sonrojándose de una manera increíblemente perturbadora, pero sabía que tenía que ser sincera en esos momentos o cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener de estar con él desaparecerían en el acto─ Pero eso supongo ya lo sabias.

Y sí, ya lo sabía, pero jamás se imagino que el momento en que ella le dijera algo llegaría tan pronto, es más, ni siquiera contaba con eso. Desde el principio se había imaginado que si algo pasaba seria porque él mismo lo habría propiciado, pero hasta el momento, el valor le había fallado de manera indignante.

─Lo… Sabía… ─afirmó mirando el cielo y después negó con la cabeza─ Tú sabes que pasa conmigo ¿Verdad? ─inquirió muy incomodo por decirlo de una manera tan retorcida, pero no podía decir más, por eso siempre buscaba sexo y nunca una relación. Los sentimientos le resultaban muy vergonzosos.

─Dijiste que te gustaba "eso"… ─susurró frunciendo el ceño y arrancando pasto con una violencia nada propia de ella.

─Me gusto besarte ─respondió Inuyasha con ligereza y es que mientras no hablaran de sentimientos podría continuar con esa charla que le parecía un tanto innecesaria.

Kagome sonrió ligeramente, sintiéndose victoriosa, pues sabía que el Taisho no seria capaz de renunciar a ese privilegio hasta que se hartara por completo y es que a pesar de todo, en esos momentos se confiaba por completo a Miroku. Si ella le gustaba a Inuyasha él no se negaría.

─Supongo que quieres hacerlo… otra… vez… ─musitó quedamente sonrojándose, eso era terriblemente vergonzoso para ella.

─Y no solo besarte ─aseguró él encogiéndose de hombros a pesar de que ella no podía verlo mientras una sonrisa malvada se extendía por su rostro.

─Tú sabes que tienes que hacer si quieres más entonces ─le informó ella y se levantó─. Me voy… ─anunció cuando había dado apenas tres pasos y de inmediato el joven se levantó de un salto. La tomó del codo, obligándola a girarse y cuando lo hizo la miró firmemente a los ojos, con un poco de recelo.

Entendía perfectamente lo que ella le insinuaba y no era que le molestara la idea ni mucho menos, pero a él no lo iban a forzar a ello.

─Bésame ─le ordenó y ella abrió la boca sorprendida─. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ─inquirió apretándola mandíbula y ella la cerró mirándolo confundida─ Demuéstrame que tan buena eres besando ─la retó y Kagome no pudo más que sonrojarse en extremo, pero en su rostro se notaba que estaba muy molesta.

─No voy a ser tu juguete Inuyasha ─susurró un tanto decepcionada por la actitud que él había tomado con ella─. De cualquier manera… No creo que sea muy buena idea si te vas a comportar como un idiota…

Se soltó de un tirón y caminó de nueva cuenta, pero al llegar al camino de gravilla, una vez que salió de los arboles, Inuyasha la volvió a tomar con fuerza del brazo.

─Kagome, no hagas esto ─le susurró con la voz afectada, pero mantuvo su rostro totalmente impasible.

─Inuyasha… Me gustas ─dijo ella totalmente seria. Se estaba cansando de la actitud de Inuyasha y lo que esperaba realmente era que comprendiera que para ella era más que un juego─. Realmente me gustas, quizá cuando madures pueda volver a intentarlo ─musitó ella soltándose con movimientos suaves y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

─ ¡No, espera! ─gritó mientras se volvía a afianzar de su brazo.

Kagome suspiró un tanto desesperada por la situación, si bien ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y el lugar se estaba quedando vacio. No tenía la menor idea de si Miroku ya se había ido a refugiar al otro lado del parque o tal vez incluso se había marchado a uno de esos centros comunitarios para ayuda a personas sin hogar, seguramente él anciano se estaba preocupando un poco y Souta tal vez estaría histérico, por lo cual le gritaría enfurecido cuando la viera llegar sana y salva al templo.

─Dime Inuyasha ─cedió al darse cuenta que nada de eso le importaba realmente si al día siguiente ella y el joven heredero seguían siendo solo amigos.

─Bésame ─repitió y ella hubiera rodado los ojos fastidiada si no fuera porque esta vez no era una orden, más bien parecía una suplica─, por favor… ─agregó mirándola con ojos brillantes, a lo cual no fue capaz de resistirse.

Se acercó a él y levantándose un poco de puntas fue capaz de llegar a sus labios al jalarlo un poco del cuello.

Sus labios se movieron lentos y temblorosos sobre los de él, no muy segura realmente de cómo hacerlo, pues en el beso anterior él había llevado el ritmo, de una manera tan acelerada, que no había sido capaz de memorizarlo de manera correcta.

Suave…

Tierno…

Delicado…

Así era el beso cuando él comenzó a responder.

Sí, el otro beso había sido maravilloso, sin duda era uno incomparable, pero ese era mejor en muchos sentidos, ella podía percibir claramente como Inuyasha se contenía al momento en que las manos del chico la tomaban de la cintura, para atraerla a su cuerpo con movimientos suaves.

Esta vez, él esperaba que ella no se lo tomara a mal, pues la necesitaba y lo que hacia, le estaba costando más de lo que jamás había imaginado, pues la atracción sexual hacía ella era más fuerte que él mismo.

No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que pronto el aire les haría falta, así que suspiró resignado mientras se separaba de ella.

La miró a los ojos totalmente confundido por sus propias acciones.

Sabia que lo había hecho, para que no lo dejara solo, porque cuando no estaba con ella así se sentía, pero lo que no era capaz de asimilar era el que ella se estaba volviendo parte esencial de él, una parte que no estaba dispuesto a perder jamás.

Sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y no podía evitar pensar que se veía aún más hermosa.

─Entiéndelo Higurashi… ─susurró acercándola más a su cuerpo y besándole suavemente la mejilla, para luego deslizarse a su cuello.

La besó ahí de manera suave, acariciándola apenas con el roce de sus labios, pero un par de segundos después no fue capaz de resistir el impulso de probar el sabor de su piel. Pasó la lengua sobre ella en una sensual caricia que la tensó de inmediato.

Eso realmente no se lo esperaba y el que se sintiera tan bien le asustaba demasiado. Colocó sus manos en él pecho de Inuyasha tratando de empujarlo mientras se alejaba un poco de él. Era incomodo que él hiciera eso.

Resignado y muy molesto por el rechazo se alejó de ella mirándola fijamente.

Se veía demasiado deseable para soportar alejarse de su cuerpo, pero sabía que ella era más complicada de lo que debería.

─Inuyasha… ─musitó mirando el suelo y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, muy consiente de cada vez oscurecía más y más─ Yo… ─la mano del chico tomó la suya con suavidad y ella lo miró a la cara con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

En el rostro del Taisho había un ligero sonrojo.

─ ¿Quieres…? ─musitó él pero se detuvo sonrojándose un poco más ¡Por eso siempre había preferido el sexo! Nunca tenía que declararse a nadie…

Kagome se sonrojó ligeramente deduciendo las cosas por si misma.

─Si quiero ─se apresuró a decir y después bajó la mirada claramente avergonzada y el oír la carcajada del heredero se avergonzó aún más.

─Eres increíble Kagome… ─susurró obligándola a levantar el rostro, para besarla con descontrol─ Realmente lo siento mucho… ─agregó cuando se separó de ella e hizo una mueca de disgusto─ pero es tarde y te aseguró que si no llegó en media hora a casa el idiota de Sesshomaru se encargara de que me castiguen.

─Pero… ─se quejó ella y él le plantó otro beso mientras miraba a su alrededor cuidando que nadie fuera testigo de ello.

─Te veo a las tres quince ─le dijo alejándose de ella─, entre más temprano mejor, no iré a practicar, así que más te vale llegues temprano ─le advirtió y sin más se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad.

**_(…)_**

Entró a su casa caminando de la manera más silenciosa que podía, se había retrasado demasiado al pasar a visitar a Sango, pero ahí realmente no había sido su culpa, pues aunque no quisiera, no podía dejar a su mejor amiga llorando sola a la mitad del estacionamiento del centro comercial porque el imbécil de su novio la había golpeado _de nuevo_.

Ese círculo vicioso ya lo estaba sacando de quicio, pero él no podía decir nada a nadie porque no era problema suyo y él no iba a andar de niñera por todos lados. Ya tenía suficiente con su prima y con Kagome… _su _Kagome…

─ ¡Inuyasha! ─y como lo supuso desde que estaciono la BMV, Sesshomaru le diría quien sabe cuantas cosas por haberse retrasado tanto, a pesar de que o era tan tarde como para hacer dramas, además ¿Qué le podría pasar? Nada, aunque bueno, esa pregunta se podía cambiar por ¿Qué podría hacer? Muchas cosas, entre ellas salir con una chica que no era de su misma clase y que sin lugar a dudas haría rabiar a su padre.

Corrió a las escaleras, pero antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad él ya había aparecido en el vestíbulo, por lo cual se detuvo, esperando que le reclamara.

─ ¿Dónde estabas? ─preguntó Sesshomaru y él solo rodó los ojos.

─No eres mi padre para decirme algo ─le espetó y sin decir nada más se dirigió a su habitación.

Además, si a su padre no le interesaba, menos al idiota de su hermano.

Era consiente de que su padre lo amaba de verdad, pues de los presentes en la casa él era el favorito, pero en los últimos años quien había sido su favorita sobre él, aunque no estuviera presente, era sin duda su "adorada" hermanita que seguramente se encontraba en algún lugar haciendo estupideces y era su actitud hacia la memoria de su hermana el hecho de que su padre y él chocaran continuamente, pues Inuyasha realmente no toleraba la idea de que la mocosa que había matado a su madre se encontrara con vida y que su padre la amara tanto.

Cerró de un portazo y cruzó la habitación.

Ese lugar era su paraíso personal.

A simple vista, parecía una sala de juegos, con varios puff de colores plateados, rojos y negros regados por todos lados sobre la alfombra negra que recubría todo el piso, una gran pantalla de plasma cubriendo la pared con una consola de video juego y todo un equipo de Guitar Hero, una mesa de futbolito y un hockey de mesa. Las paredes eran de un color plateado, recubiertas en s mayoría por afiches de distintas bandas y automóviles. Había dos puertas de madera de bisagras en la pared derecha y otra más, esta corrediza en la pared izquierda. El techo estaba el doble de alto que en el pasillo, pero las paredes se detenían a la mitad con un barandal negro como protección.

Gruñó y se sacó los tenis dejándolos en cualquier lugar, luego mientras caminaba a la segunda puerta de la derecha se quitó la playera, dejando ver su bien trabajado abdomen, que si bien le encantaba como lucia, realmente no le gustaba esforzarse tanto para tener ese cuerpo, pero al ser agobiado siempre por la prensa tenía que esforzarse realmente para no avergonzarse en lo más mínimo.

Abrió la puerta, dejando ver un pequeño cubículo vacio con una escalerilla atornillada a la pared. Subió por ella y dirigió sus manos al botón de sus pantalones.

─No te los quites por el amor de Dios Inuyasha ─dijo una voz y él miró al fondo hasta su cama.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Rin? ─preguntó molesto y se quitó el pantalón de cualquier manera─ Es mi cuarto y puedo hacer lo que quiera ─aclaró con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios al ver que la chica sonrojarse y prepararse para reclamarle.

─Claro… ─suspiró ella y negó con la cabeza en ademan de resignación, pero su rostro se iluminó de repente─ Estuviste con Kagome ¿Verdad? ─inquirió dando saltitos alegremente en la cama como si tuviera cinco años.

Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la cama tumbándose de espaldas, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

Su prima observó todo extrañada y dejó de saltar para dejarse caer de rodillas a su lado.

─ ¿Paso algo? ─susurró suavemente mientras se recostaba sobre él en una posición muy comprometedora.

─Nada… ─contestó en medio de un suspiró y ella negó con la cabeza.

─Inuyasha… Dime que paso… ─suplicó ella acariciándole el cabello, para luego besarle el cuello suavemente─ ¿O quieres que te _convenza_? ─susurró acariciando su pecho de manera sumamente sensual.

Inuyasha bufó.

Realmente quería que lo convenciera, porque estaba totalmente consiente de que hacia dos semanas no lo hacía con nadie y ya estaba empezando a necesitar una buena sesión de sexo.

Si bien, con kikyou nunca había sentido culpa en lo más mínimo al hacerlo con Rin, estaba plenamente consiente de que si lo hacia con ella el primer día de su noviazgo con la chica, bueno… simplemente se sentiría basura, porque en eso se convertiría.

La mano que le acariciaba el pecho bajo, por su abdomen hasta la orilla de sus bóxer, en los cuales se escondió.

─ ¡Aahh! ¡Rin! ─gruñó reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haberla detenido a tiempo y es que en esos momentos, su "adorable" prima tenía la "situación" en su mano, la cual lo apretaba de una manera enloquecedora.

─ ¿Me lo vas a decir? ─preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras Inuyasha la tomaba de los hombros tratando de alejarla un poco de él.

─Rin… para… ─le ordenó, pero en su voz se podía distinguir que era lo que en verdad deseaba.

─Dímelo ─insistió ella cediendo ante el empujé del heredero, pero no lo soltó en ningún momento.

Su mano se movió a lo largo de la verga de Inuyasha con clara intención de calentarlo más, pero él solo cerró los ojos.

─Ok ─dijo enojada sacando la mano del interior de la ropa de Inuyasha, pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar a su tono de voz amenazante se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Se movió sobre él de manera insistente e Inuyasha gimió desesperado cuando ella se levantó un poco y justo después se dejó caer con fuerza sobre su miembro.

─ ¡Mierda Rin! ─gritó desesperado y enojado.

Su prima era como él, ambos amaban el sexo duro, salvaje, pero eso si lo estaba matando ¡Él no podía hacer eso!

Ella sonrió satisfecha, pensando que había logrado su cometido.

─Dímelo ─repitió ella moviéndose con más fuerza sobre él─. Te estas poniendo muy duro Inuyasha… Y no voy a quitarte toda esa tensión hasta que no hables… ─amenazó.

─ ¡Kagome es mi novia! ─vociferó y ella se quedó estática, por un momento, para luego soltar un suspiro resignado─ ¿contenta? ─inquirió y Rin soltó una risita, para quitarse de encima.

─Lo lamento ─pero en realidad no parecía que lo sintiera de verdad.

─Lo dudo…─murmuró él molesto y haciendo una mueca cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama─ ¿Ahora qué? ¿Tendré que hacer trabajo manual? ─preguntó molesto y ella se encogió de hombros.

─No, yo te ayudo si así lo deseas… ─susurró ella e Inuyasha tragó grueso al ver como se bajaba de la cama y se hincaba frente a él entre sus piernas.

─No lo hagas… ─dijo, pero en su voz se distinguía la batalla interna que estaba librando.

─Solo piensa en ella… ─le aconsejó jalándole los bóxers y él, demasiado obediente se levantó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera sacárselos─ De ese modo te gustara más y no le serás "infiel" ─agregó y él suspiró de placer cuando sintió su aliento chocando contra su entrepierna.

**_(…)_**

Suspiró por milésima vez esperando a que Inuyasha rompiera el silencio tan tenso que reinaba a su alrededor.

Le era demasiado extraño encontrarse así con él. Recargados en un árbol, escondidos a la mitad de una jardinera con él abrazándole los hombros con un brazo, ambos con las rodillas recogidas hacia sus pechos.

Estaba a punto de pararse y correr lejos de él cuando por fin abrió la boca.

─Rin quiere que vayas a cenar ─anunció Inuyasha torciendo los ojos.

─ ¿En… enserio…? ─inquirió confundida.

─Quiere conocerte mejor, según ella, además de que quiere presentarte a su novio ¡Esa niña esta loca! ─exclamó dejando caer su rostro a sus rodillas.

Realmente quería matar a su prima ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso justo después de darle una de las mejores mamadas de su vida? Su cerebro estaba embotado.

─Ya sabe que… bueno, que salimos ─musitó mirándola a los ojos.

─ ¿Y tu…tu…pa…? ─tartamudeo asustada ante el hecho de que ello fuera posible.

─Ni de chiste se lo diré antes de empezar mi último semestre en la preparatoria ─respondió seriamente negando con la cabeza─. No quiero que me mande a la militarizada o que me saque de mi carrera por el coraje, aun no me perdona el haber terminado con Kikyou ─suspiró y cuando escuchó la risilla de Kagome la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido─ Cuéntame la broma y también me rió ─soltó sarcástico.

Ella se alejó un poco mirándolo a los ojos y una vez que estuvo segura no se enojaría con ella, respondió:

─Si no mal recuerdo, fue ella la que termino contigo ─se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, para después abalanzarse sobre él abrazándolo del cuello─. Yo jamás te dejaría Inuyasha… ─susurró logrando que él se tensara por completo.

¿Qué porque no le gustaban las relaciones serias? ¡Por eso mismo! ¡Nunca había soportado ese tipo de tensión en el cuerpo ni los escalofríos en su espalda! Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde se habían perdido esos últimos? Miró a la chica que se acurrucaba a su costado, demasiado inocente e ingenua para ser su novia, pero eso al parecer no le molestaba demasiado, pues suspiró un tanto aliviado al darse cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez fuera capaz de estar con ella sin hacerle daño, pues ella… Simplemente no podía alejarse de ella, Kagome era tan ella, como para que él se quisiera alejar de ella.

─Inuyasha… ─murmuró ella tímida y él la miró. Frunció el ceño confundido─ Me… ¿Podrías…Solo…Tu mano? ─él parpadeo confundido pues su mano estaba en un lugar muy cómodo para él.

Sonrió arrogante y la apretó un poco sobre el muslo de Kagome.

─ ¿No te gusta? ─preguntó acercando su boca a su oído, para depositar un suave beso.

─No… Lo hagas… ─le pidió ella y él obedeció de inmediato. Cosa que realmente lo confundió. Siempre que ella le pedía algo lo hacia ¿Por qué? No lo entendía…

─De acuerdo… ─la empujó un poco y ella lo miró asustada con temor a haberlo hecho enojar con ese rechazo, pero el contacto a pesar de ser sumamente placentero le asustaba un tanto. Sonrió arrogante y le paso el brazo por los hombros de nueva cuenta─ Solamente te iba a llevar de compras ─se justifico encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿Para…?

─Tienes que ir quieras o no, además, no pienso dejarte ir con esa ropa ─contestó separándose de ella de nuevo y levantándose de un salto─. Es sábado, la cena se servirá a las nueve… ─se detuvo calculando un poco-Eso me deja con poco más de seis horas para dejarte presentable.

Ella se levantó con él un tanto confundida y muy cohibida al notar que la miraba de pies a cabeza a manera de evaluación ¿Realmente era importante todo ese rollo? Era más que obvio que si, pero realmente le era incomodo el hecho de aparentar ser mejor de lo que era.

─Inuyasha… yo no se hacer esto… ─murmuró negando con la cabeza y él dejo de examinarla, para mirarla extrañado.

─ ¿No sabes ponerte la ropa? ─inquirió alzando una ceja y cuando ella se sonrojó y abrió la boca para corregirlo agregó─ Porque si es así, te aseguro que no hay problema, yo te puedo vestir ─se acercó a ella y la abrazó de la cintura acercándose a su cuerpo. Ella desvió la mirada sonrojándose aún más─ y luego desvestir… ─Kagome se sobresalto y lo empujó alejándose de él.

─ ¡No seas cochino Inuyasha! ─gritó ella y el heredero no pudo más que soltar una carcajada mientras se dirigía hacia los caminos de gravilla dejándola atrás.

─Sera mejor que te apures Kag, si quieres elegir algo más estoy de promoción por un par de besos ─anunció sobre su hombro y ella corrió hasta él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, para después tomarlo de la mano.

Él se extraño un poco, pero afirmó el agarre a la mano de Kagome.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la motocicleta que el chico había dejado fuera del parque, bajo la mirada muy atenta y critica de la mayoría de las personas.

─Sube ─le ordenó tendiéndole un casco negro con el emblema de los Taisho en grabado en plateado.

Suspiró.

─ ¿Realmente tienes que mostrar quien eres en todos lados? ─preguntó un tanto fastidiada.

Inuyasha soltó una risita y arrancó en cuanto ella se abrazo a su torso con muy poca fuerza.

─Sí, es molesto que muchas personas que no conozco me observen al notar el emblema en cualquier prenda ─se detuvo de golpe y ella se sujeto con fuerza de un momento a otro tras soltar un pequeño gritito─, deberías sujetarte mejor o caerás, además deberías de saber que es muy ventajoso en ciertas ocasiones, no recibo multas de transito y como la moto también tiene el emblema, nadie cuerdo se atrevería a tocarla siquiera.

Arrancó de nueva cuenta y ella se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que no pudo más que sonreír arrogante.

Recorrieron a calles de Tokio a una velocidad de vértigo, hasta lugares que ella jamás había visitado. La motocicleta se detuvo en la entrada de un gran centro comercial que parecía ser de incluso cuatro pisos de altura, dejándola asombrada y sintiéndose muy inferior.

Como si fuera una niña pequeña, Inuyasha la guió por el lugar halándola de la mano con insistencia cada vez que ella se distraía con alguna cosa o alguna de las tiendas.

Estaba admirando el lugar, cuando Inuyasha se detuvo de golpe y ella chocó contra su espalda, para luego dirigir su mirada al mismo escaparate que él y sonrojarse sin más remedio.

─Pervertido… ─murmuró ella sin intención alguna de que la escuchara, pero él sin duda alguna logró captarlo por completo.}

─Para nada, solamente recordé que me faltaba comprar algo importante… ─la jaló a la entrada y luego miró a Kagome, para quitarse la chaqueta─ Póntela y tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices ─Kagome se la puso rápidamente, para darse cuenta de que con ella puesta, dejaba de parecer una mocosa que vivía en una bodega.

Aún así, no muy convencida y totalmente roja se dejo arrastras al interior de la tienda.

─ ¿Qué tal chico? ─inquirió una voz demasiado sensual para los oídos de Kagome.

─ ¿Tienes material nuevo? ─preguntó Inuyasha casi en un murmullo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Dos hombres más se encontraban ahí, uno viendo un estante de "juguetes" y otro examinando una revista Playboy por encima de la bolsa.

─Dos recién grabadas ─musitó muy bajo y Kagome que miraba por a uno de los hombres con desconfianza, notó como de pronto su mano se quedaba estática sobre lo que parecía un látigo de cuero, para inclinar la cabeza y escuchar con más claridad─, claro que esta vez te saldrán más caras chico, ya no puedo seguir cambiando los nombres en el inventa…

─Eres estúpido ─interrumpió Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño y Kagome lo miró preocupada al darse cuenta de que el hombre se acercaba a ellos claramente molesto.

─Inuyasha… ─lo llamó con la voz temblorosa y él la miró frustrado, pero al notar que estaba un tanto asustada hizo una mueca.

─Espera, solo un poco… ─le pidió y ella se aferró más a la mano de él que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta la sostenía firmemente─ Ya tengo mi licencia de mayoría de edad ─susurró y sacó su cartera, pero como para sacar la credencial tenía que utilizar las dos manos, Kagome se aferró más a él, a pesar de notar que el hombre que al parecer iba a hacer algo había regresado al escaparate con los juguetes sadomasoquistas, no quería soltarse de él─ Tranquila… ─le susurró, pero ella negó con la cabeza en el momento en que él la miró.

Inuyasha suspiró frustrado y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, para abrazarla por la cintura.

─Vengo otro día… ─anunció y sin más la arrastró fuera del lugar─ Podrías ser menos cobarde ─se quejó una vez que salieron de la tienda y fue entonces cuando Kagome pudo leer el rotulo de la tienda, aunque ya no lo necesitaba pues era más que claro una vez que te encontrabas dentro. "Sex Shop".

─No me gusta ese lugar… ─susurró un tanto incomoda, pero sintiéndose aliviada de que al parecer él no pensaba soltar su agarre en torno a su cintura, lo cual significaba que no se había molestado demasiado con ella.

─Supongo que es normal ─admitió en un suspiró─, pero tendré que volver mañana… ─anunció y ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, al imaginarlo volver ahí.

─Y ¿Por qué demonios vas a ese lugar? ─inquirió ella empezando a molestarse, pues al parecer él era un cliente reconocido de ese lugar.

─Digamos que compro películas ─respondió con una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro que Kagome no se explicó, pues a su parecer, comprar películas no era nada malo.

─Ah, bueno ─respondió e Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido─, supongo que esta bien.

─ ¿Enserio? ─inquirió sin comprender nada─ ¿Verías una conmigo? ─inquirió con la perversión en la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

─Claro ─aseguró ella e Inuyasha soltó una gran carcajada.

─Ya lo dijiste, ahora no te puedes echar para atrás ─le advirtió y ella se confundió, pero lo dejo pasar.

Anduvieron por unos minutos hasta que Inuyasha se detuvo frente a una tienda llena de vestidos de noche.

Kagome miró el escaparate repleto de ellos y luego se mordió el labio inferior para bajar la mirada.

─No Inuyasha… ─susurró cuando él la soltó, para dirigirse a la puerta. Él la miró con una ceja alzada─ No puedo dejar que hagas esto…

─Pues tendrás o te aseguró que Rin será terriblemente molesta conmigo ─Kagome lo miró y al notar que se empezaba a desesperar de verdad avanzó hacia él.

─Pero nada demasiado costoso… ─musitó ella tomándolo de mano.

─Claro ─suspiró el sin hacerle mucho caso y la arrastró dentro del lugar.

El local era por lo menos diez veces más grande que el que habían visitado anteriormente, repleto de percheros llenos de vestidos y conjuntos de telas finas, de diseñadores reconocidos.

─ ¡Inuyasha! ─gritó una voz aguda y de inmediato la mano que él le sostenía se encontró abandonada, pues había abierto sus brazos para recibir a una hermosa pelirroja que se había abalanzado sobre él.

─Ayame… Suéltame… ─le ordenó y ella obedeció de inmediato con una mueca en el rostro.

─Que frio ─se quejó y luego su mirada se poso en la de Kagome que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños firmemente apretados─. Hola ─saludó sonriéndole cálidamente.

─Hola ─respondió Kagome confundida.

─Colores que le queden ─dijo el heredero y Ayame se encogió de hombros para caminar hasta un perchero con vestidos totalmente convencionales.

─Toma Inuyasha ─le pidió ella tendiéndole varios.

─Nada rosa ─le advirtió y ella asintió.

─Cierto ─asintió de manera pensativa─, Rin no me lo perdonaría jamás, ni naranja, ni rojo… ─susurró colocando los descartados fuera de su vista─ Verde, azul marino y celeste, negro, quizá le quede un purpura… ─musitó acercándose a ella y colocando un vestido a su lado, para luego asentir─ Si necesitas algo me llamas Inuyasha.

Se marchó dejándolos solos y el chico descartó varios en el instante, para quedarse con solamente dos.

─Kagome ¿Cuál te gusta más, el azul ó el negro? ─preguntó el heredero mostrándole dos modelos idénticos.

─El… ¿negro? ─se encogió de hombros mientras preguntaba.

─De acuerdo, ahora busquemos uno que se vea mejor en ti ─dejó ambos vestidos sobre una repisa llena de faldas y la empujó a la zona de ropa para adolecentes.

**_(…)_**

Se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión, Kagome se retorcía nerviosa las manos, mientras Inuyasha le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa arrogante.

─Kag, tranquila, no te van a comer ─le aseguró y de inmediato Rin salió de corriendo hasta ellos vestida con un hermoso strapless, con la falda de tul elevada a la mitad del muslo con la parte superior de suave satín, con detalles bordados de color dorados.

El cabello totalmente liso con una tiara, un guarda pelo de corazón y unas zapatillas de bailarina con las tiras entrelazadas hasta sus rodillas.

─ ¡Oh, Kami! ¡Se ve hermosa, primo! ─gritó ella totalmente emocionada─ Sin duda para la próxima tu eliges como me arreglare ¡Eres increíble!

─Claro Rin… Soy él mejor, eso todo él mundo ya lo sabía, pero una cosa más ¿Aquí el que mejor se ve soy yo o no? ─inquirió dándose una vuelta y tomando las solapas de su saco.

Kagome sonrió ante esto, pues a su parecer la Taisho se veía terriblemente hermosa con esa ropa.

─Me gusta como te ves ─aseguró ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Kagome se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, si bien, ella no iba tan extravagante como Rin, también se veía deslumbrante con ese vestido negro de tirantes y la falda ligeramente elevada, el cabello recogido en un elegante moño sostenido por un par de palillos, combinados a la perfección con los tacones que llevaba.

─Gracias… ─musitó avergonzada y tomó la mano de Inuyasha con fuerza desmedida.

─Vamos a dentro ─le ordenó ella tomándola de la mano y jalándola─. ¡Tienes que conocer a Kohaku! ─gritó sin poder evitarlo y en cuanto cruzo la puerta arrastrándolos a ambos se quedó helada.

Sesshomaru sostenía al chico por el cuello de la camisa contra la pared, mirándolo con odio mientras el otro correspondía a ello aunque claramente confundido.

─ ¡Sesshomaru Taisho! ─gritó ella olvidándose de los otros dos y dirigiéndose hasta ellos.

─Creo que es mejor desaparecer por un rato… ─susurró Inuyasha en el oído de la chica mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura haciéndola estremecer─ Vamos… ─la empujó hasta las escaleras y la condujo por el pasillo hasta su habitación─ Creo que aquí estaremos a salvo hasta que acabe el drama…

Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida cuando él abrió la puerta y lo recorrió con la mirada totalmente asombrada.

─Genial ¿No? ─inquirió con voz ronca en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

─ ¿Esto es tu cuarto? ─inquirió con ella retrocediendo un paso para que su espalda chocara contra su pecho mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

─Sí ─la apretó contra él mientras caminaban hasta uno de los pufs, donde la obligó a sentarse─. Espera un minuto ─le indicó y se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta la puerta que daba a la parte superior de la habitación.

La chica miró a su alrededor observando todo lo que ahí había, suspiró sintiéndose sumamente incomoda, a su parecer ella no era nada conveniente para él, pero en esos momentos, le parecía genial ser el nuevo capricho del chico, al menos hasta que sintiera algo verdaderamente fuerte por ella.

─Que idiota… ─suspiró.

─La verdad sí, y mucho ─dijo el chico apareciendo frente a ella─, pero ahora dime el porque por fin te das cuenta.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarle importancia y e levnató de un salto, para darle un beso que él correspondió con la arrogancia destilando en su sonrisa.

─Inuyasha… ─lo llamó suavemente─ ¿Me dejarías si tu padre te lo ordenara? ─inquirió contra sus labios que aún se movían en un beso lento─ Di la verdad ─le suplicó antes de atrapar el labio inferior de Inuyasha entre los suyos.

─Tal vez… ─admitió sin dejar de besarla.

─ ¿Y regresarías con Kikyou? ─preguntó separándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

─No creo… Entre ella y yo hay más choques por carácter que por otra cosa ─respondió totalmente quitado de la pena mientras se inclinaba para besar su cuello de manera lenta y tortuosa─, ambos queremos ser los dominantes… ─susurró, para después pasarle la lengua con suavidad─. Contigo no tengo ese problema…

─ ¿Y como lo sabes? ─preguntó ella con una risita.

─Porque sí y listo… No te puedes resistir a mí ─aseguró besándola en los labios de nueva cuenta.

─Idiota… ─musitó abriendo la boca para darle paso a la lengua del Taisho quien gruñó al sentir un suave mordisco en ella.

─Gracias…

Con un hábil movimiento Inuyasha logró dejarse caer en un puf con Kagome sobre él besándose con algo más que solo deseo.

Pronto las manos del chico abandonaron la cintura de Kagome para empezar a deslizarse a su cadera y después por sus muslos, causando que ella se sobresaltara alejándose de sus labios un poco.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─preguntó sonrojada y él sonrió, para empujarla al piso con suavidad, quedando sobre ella en la alfombra.

─Nada especial…─respondió encogiéndose de hombros, para después dirigir su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón─ Solo quería darte esto antes de la cena ─le susurró y colocó entre sus rostros una fina cadena de plata con un dije muy extraño─ ¿Te gusta? ─inquirió cuando ella lo tomó y se quitó de encima para que ella se pudiera enderezar.

─Es… hermoso… ─musitó ella impresionada por la perfección con la que el escudo de los Taisho estaba grabado en ese pequeño ovalo de plata. Lo giró en su mano y en la parte de atrás distinguió otro grabado que la hizo sonreír─ ¿Inuyasha? ─preguntó sonriéndole un tanto burlona.

─Sip, era mío, pero a mi no me quedan los accesorios ─explicó rodando los ojos con fastidio.

─Gracias… ─susurró apretándolo con fuerza en su mano y después se incoó para darle un suave beso en los labios al chico, quien la atrapó por la nuca dándole un beso totalmente fuera de control─ Pero no pienso agradecerte de otra manera…

─Lo supuse ─se quejó negando con la cabeza de manera resignada, para luego sonreírle de una manera nada común en él─. Vamos a bajo…

─Claro… ─susurró ella un tanto aturdida por esa manera de sonreír, pero aún así logró ponerse en pie y salir de la habitación tomándolo con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo con fuerza el collar.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a las escaleras, por ellas subían las voces de varias personas, Inuyasha la miró por un momento y le soltó la mano, para después acercarse y depositar un corto beso en sus labios.

─Primero dejemos que se acostumbre a ti y después le diremos ─le susurró y después bajo las escaleras con ella siguiéndolo un tanto incomoda, pues se sentía perdida en ese lugar si él no la guiaba.

Llegaron al comedor y la chica respiró profundamente mientras apretaba la cadena con más fuerza, tratando de darse valor con ello.

El heredero abrió la puerta y dejó que ella entrara primero, al hacerlo todos en el comedor se quedaron callados, para dirigir su mirada a ella y el chico.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado del lado derecho de la cabecera de la mesa, que era para doce personas, mirándola con semblante imperturbable, Kohaku la miraba curioso y Rin con una enorme sonrisa que insinuaba más de lo que a la chica le hubiera agradado.

─Genial… ─musitó sarcástico Inuyasha─ El viejo no ha llegado… Como siempre se le olvida que tiene que…

─Cenar con mi familia ─interrumpió una voz detrás de él y Kagome se giró al mismo tiempo que él chico, que se encontraba claramente conmocionado, pero una sonrisa conciliadora apareció en su rostro, haciendo que Kagome también sonriera como acto de reflejo ante ese gesto─. Buenas noches señorita Higurashi ─saludó de manera cortes empujando a su hijo a un lado, el cual hizo una mueca de disgusto.

─Buenas noches señor Taisho ─respondió ella inclinando levemente la cabeza, tratando de evitar que el hombre notara su incomodidad.

─ ¿Así que ella es tu invitada para la cena de hoy? ─preguntó inquirió de repente mirando a su hijo de una manera sumamente fría, que Inuyasha reconoció de inmediato como su forma habitual de hablar y que Kagome sintió pavor al escuchar.

─Es obvio ¿No? ─murmuró por lo bajo Rin, sonriéndole de manera cómplice a Kohaku.

─Rin, por favor… ─dijo la voz de Inu-No de manera firme, lo cual causo que ella se impresionara levemente, pues ella era la "princesa" de esa casa, al menos ella ocupaba el lugar de la hija que él había perdido y que le hablara así era realmente extraño.

─Hmp… ─se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos molesta y la mano de Kohaku a su lado se posó en su rodilla, para dedicarle una sonrisa conciliadora.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos fastidiado, pues si bien no quería a su hermana, adoraba a su prima como si lo fuera o tal vez un poco más de lo que debería, según creía, pues las constantes noches que pasaban juntos, sin duda no era algo que no dejara huella en ambos.

El patriarca se dirigió a la mesa y tomó su lugar en la cabecera de la misma, demasiado serio para estar de un humor normal y todos en la mesa ─Salvo Kagome─, lo notaron de inmediato.

Inuyasha empujó a la chica por la espalda, obligándola a sentarse en la segunda silla de la izquierda, mientras él tomaba la primera, al lado de su padre, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a su padre un tanto molesto.

Realmente no esperaba que la tratara de manera ejemplar, pero al menos se esperaba que entendiera que ella estaba ahí por ser importante para él y que eso le bastaría para no ser tan prejuicioso. Lo único que en esos momentos lo aliviaba es que ella no notaria algo anormal en su comportamiento, puesto a que estaba más que acostumbrada a tratos fríos y despectivos de parte de la gente.

─Señorita Higurashi ─llamó el Taisho mayor cuando una anciana entró al lugar con una bandeja de plata en las manos─ ¿Ha usted estudiado algo importante? ─inquirió con una sonrisa un tanto burlona haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara de la vergüenza al no poder responder nada lo suficientemente impresionante ─ni siquiera aceptable─, para agradarle más que como una simple chica.

La anciana observó claramente sorprendida como la mano de Inuyasha que se encontraba sobre la mesa se dirigía a la de ella y la llevaba debajo de la mesa, totalmente tenso, al notar que la chica bajaba la mirada, así que solo atinó a golpearlo en el brazo con la charola haciéndolo mirarla enfurecido, pues ella nunca cometía errores.

─ ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Kaede? ─preguntó molesto y ella negó con la cabeza después de dirigirles una mirada significativa a esos dos─ Ugh… ─se quejó al comprender, pero de inmediato recobró la compostura. Realmente ella no iba a ser muy buena candidata para su hijo, pues a su parecer no era más que una chica de la calle demasiado… especial para seguir rechazándola como lo había hecho hasta esos momentos.

Sacudió la cabeza.

─Hmp… Rin ─se giró a la derecha y miró a su sobrina, quien susurraba cosas a Kohaku, quien sonreía sumamente divertido al escucharla hablar de cómo decoraría su habitación para la noche de bodas.

─Me llamaron de la escuela ─dijo el hombre y ella lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior un tanto avergonzada─, te encontraron en los baños con alguien ─Kohaku solo bajó la mirada al plato apretando los labios y de inmediato el patriarca lo miró con una ceja alzada─. Y si Kohaku, aunque tu padre hermana halla arreglado que no dijeran tu nombre con dinero, yo se que fue contigo.

─ ¿Puedes creer lo chismosa que es la gente Koha? ─preguntó la chica mirando a su novio con una gran sonrisa, él cual solo rodó los ojos.

─ ¿Gomen ne? ─inquirió el chico alzando las cejas mientras miraba a Inu-No, él cual frunció el ceño.

─No quiero más quejas ─les advirtió y Rin asintió de inmediato─, ni sexo en mi casa ─agregó y ella asintió más lentamente tratando de ocultar una sonrisita─, ni en e auto, ni en el campus, ni en el club, ni en los vestidores o probadores de cualquier lugar ─terminó y al ver que la sonrisa en los labios de su sobrina no desaparecía suspiró resignado y se giró a mirar a su hijo, el cual se mantenía frio y ajeno a la charla.

─ ¿Y que tal la universidad? ─inquirió tratando de hablar de algo que no le causara dolor de cabeza.

Inuyasha dejó de mirar a Rin con el ceño fruncido y dirigió su mirada a Kagome quien aún sostenía su mano fuertemente.

Él ya se imaginaba que seria duro para ella, pero nunca creyó posible el hecho de que por el simple hecho de un comentario, una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

Realmente no se creía capaz de hacerlo, pero tomando una gran bocanada de aire se giró dispuesto a dejar claro que era lo que sucedía ahí. La tomó por el mentón levantándole el rostro.

─No Inuya… ─trató ella, pero sus labios fueron rápidamente ocupados por los de Inuyasha, haciéndola soltar un suspiro contra ellos, llamando la atención de los demás presentes en esa mesa.

Siendo consiente de ello, Inuyasha la sostuvo de la barbilla mientras con su lengua se abría paso por los labios de Kagome, los cuales se volvían realmente débiles en cuanto él se posicionaba de ellos.

Su lengua acaricio la de la chica de manera suave y sumamente sensual, haciendo que ella dejara de luchar contra él.

Inu-No apretó los puños con fuerza descomunal, claramente molesto por la manera tan poco educada de actuar de su hijo mientras que Rin prácticamente saltaba de felicidad en su silla. Sesshomaru y Kohaku solo observaban la escena sin inmutarse.

─Inuyasha si tanta hambre tienes deberías de servirte patatas ─comentó la anciana Kaede acercándose a él, para darle con un cucharon en la cabeza.

Se separó de ella de inmediato, más por el golpe que por el comentario.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios haces vieja?! ─se quejó mirándola enfurecido y Kagome le pegó en la cabeza con un puñetazo, que sin duda alguna hizo que una carcajada saliera de los labios de Rin─ ¡Kagome! ─gritó enojado y dolido a la chica.

─No debes hablarle así a la señora Inuyasha ─lo regaño con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

─Claro… ─se quejó él y la anciana le sonrió a Kagome quien de inmediato le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kagome escondió sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su vestido que estaban cerca del borde y luego se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que a Rin le simpatizo, pues se parecía mucho a la forma que ella lo hacia.

─Kagome ─la llamó e Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada amenazante─, acompáñame al tocador ─le ordenó levantándose y su tío se aclaró la garganta.

─No necesitas escolta para ir.

─Nop, pero quiero que me acompañe ─respondió altanera y Kagome se levantó con una sonrisita cuando ella la miró.

La chica se dirigió a Rin, la cual esperaba un poco detrás de la silla del patriarca.

Un pequeño objeto de oro salió del bolsillo al momento que ella saco la mano. El hombre que era él que lo había notado se inclinó a recogerlo y en el momento en que lo observo detenidamente, se quedó helado y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían.

─Kagome… ¿Taisho? ─Susurró y Kagome se volvió a él sonrojada, por la idea que había cruzado por su cabeza en el momento en que él le había llamado de esa manera.

─ ¿Padre? ─inquirió Sesshomaru con voz un tanto ansiosa y el hombre le tendió el objeto que ella reconoció de inmediato.

─Disculpe eso es mío… ─musitó ella mordiendo su labio de nueva cuenta y fue entonces cuando Inu-No supo el porque desde que la había visto por primera ves le había parecido tan familiar.

Si bien el objeto no decía nada de "Taisho", pero él reconocería ese pequeño anillo en cualquier lado, pues había sido él mismo quien lo había obsequiado a su esposa para que grabara el nombre de su bebe.****

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Hola!!! _**Etto… ¡¡¡Gomennasai!!! Me tarde milenios!!! Pero pues con los trabajos de la school… a pesar que no los hago todos… Se me seca el cerebro!!! Me levanto a las 5:00!!! Y me duermo cerca de la 1 o las 2!!! Diariooooo!!! Y todo por un poco de tiempo extra!!! Pero realmente la escuela me estresa, además de que traigo todo el rollo de que tengo que organizar a las porristas nuevas!!!

De verdad!!! Gomen neee!!!

Prometo esforzarme, pero probablemente no sea tan rápida como lo soy normalmente, aunque puede que sus reviews me den animos xD, pero ahora estoy trabajando en una segunda temporada de mi Fic anterior "Un amor más que fraternal", pero esta vez con un toque un poco más realista, pero mil veces más erótico (o al menos eso espero)!!!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses de Isa tkm!!!_**

**_P.D. _**Así me dicen en la school !!!


	4. Errores

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la trama es toda mía xD!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC e algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

.

.

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Uchiha´s Lov3

.

.

= Capitulo 4. Errores =

.

.

.

─ ¿De que demonios hablas viejo? ─inquirió desubicado el menor mirando a su padre y a su medio hermano de manera simultanea.

Rin frunció el ceño confundida al igual que Inuyasha y Kohaku.

Kagome se sentía incomoda en ese lugar, pues el hombre la miraba como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que pudiera haber en el planeta y eso la ponía nerviosa.

─ ¿Desde cuando tienes ese anillo? ─inquirió un tanto brusco y ella se sobresalto, Inuyasha se levantó molesto y se colocó a un lado de ella sin saber de que se trataba todo eso.

─Desde que puedo recordar… ─respondió asustada al ver que no parecían muy dispuestos a devolvérselo y como Sesshomaru la analizaba de arriba abajo como tratando de reconocerla, se removió inquieta y su novio se dio cuenta de cómo su hermano no le quitaba la vista de encima, por lo cual le rodeo la cintura con un brazo de manera posesiva y ella se acercó a él todo lo que le era posible─ Tal vez antes… ─susurró mirando a Inuyasha suplicante.

─Devuélvanle su anillo ─ordenó Inuyasha empezando a molestarse con ambos.

─Cierra la boca Inuyasha ─dijo Sesshomaru tajantemente y al chico le dieron unas enormes ganas de abalanzarse sobre él, pero Rin lo agarró del brazo y él se detuvo tras mirarla─. Este anillo es el que mi padre compró a tu madre para tu hermana.

Las respiraciones de casi todos se detuvieron e Inuyasha palideció. Eso era algo que por obvias razones se negaba a creer. Su padre se levantó de su silla y prácticamente se abalanzó a abrazarla, empujando al chico que simplemente se dejó.

Kagome se quedó estática, totalmente sorprendida.

Empujó al hombre, que al comprender lo que sucedía se alejó de ella con los ojos brillantes, como su estuviera derramando lágrimas invisibles, pero eso no le importaba, ella el único abrazo que aceptaría jamás seria el de Inuyasha, pero al girarse para mirarlo, supo que ya no tendría nada más de él.

El segundo heredero la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de lo que ella pudo identificar dolor y rencor.

Kagome no comprendía que pasaba exactamente ¿Qué era eso del anillo? ¿Era ella la hermana de Inuyasha? ¡Eso era simplemente una reverenda estupidez! Solo por un insignificante anillo no podían decirle quien era ella y quien era su familia.

─No… ─susurró ella acercándose a él, pero en cuanto su mano rosó la de él, Inuyasha se alejó de ella con un movimiento brusco─ ¿Inuyasha…? ─inquirió claramente herida por su manera de rechazarla, pero nadie aparte de Rin se dio cuenta del verdadero problema que había con lo que sucedía.

Rin tomó de la mano a Inuyasha, el cual la apretó con fuerza, para después de lanzarle una mirada significativa, soltarla y salir del lugar, dejando a Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica no sabía que hacer con lo que sucedía, pero en ese momento sabía que no seria nada sano para su primo ir a darle una manera de desahogarse, así como estaba segura que Kagome no iba a estar tranquila con lo que pasaba estando sola con su tío y su… Sesshomaru…

─Tío… ¿No te estas apresurando un poco? ─inquirió tratando de pensar claramente, pues a su parecer estaba actuando de manera precipitada.

─No seas impertinente Rin ─respondió Sesshomaru cuando su padre miró a su sobrina claramente molesto y ella miró al hijo de su tío claramente herida. No se esperaba más de él que ese carácter con ella después de haberse enterado de lo de Kohaku, pero la culpa era solamente de él.

─ ¡Pero solo piénsenlo un momento! ─gritó frustrada y Kagome se encogió de hombros sintiéndose intimidada. Ella era la más pequeña en ese lugar, pero no solo por ese hecho, si no porque al parecer Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado esa vez.

Sabía de sobra que él odiaba a su hermana por haber acabado con la vida de su madre, pero ella no era _su hermana_, ella era Kagome a secas, ella no tenía apellido, ni padre, ni madre ni siquiera de lejos, ahora un hermano, _jamás_.

Ella no tendría porque estar en ese lugar con ellos, ella quería estar con él en su habitación, aunque él se pasara de estúpido y solo le dijera mil cosas para molestarla o avergonzarla y no estar con esas personas a las que ni siquiera parecía importarles un comino lo que ella quisiera.

─ ¡Yo no soy su hija! ─gritó cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, dejando el lugar sumido en un silencio sepulcral─ ¿Entiende? ─inquirió mirando a Inu-No con rencor, por hacerla perder a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo y a la única persona para la que ella era importante─ ¡Yo estuve en un orfanatorio hasta los siete! ¡Encontré un amigo cuando me escape y él me ayudo y enseño a sobrevivir! ¡He estado escondida en distintos lugares con él! ¡Hace poco más de seis meses que vivo en la bodega de un templo! ¡No puedo ser su hija, por un simple anillo! ─gritó desesperada, retrocedió tratando de escapar sin saber de que exactamente cuando vio que la prima de su novio se acercaba a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

Se dejó rodear por los brazos de la chica llorando en su pecho sin poder contenerse. Ella… No se merecía eso… Ella solo quería estar con Inuyasha.

─Pruebas de paternidad ─sugirió Rin y Kagome la empujó sintiéndose traicionada.

─No ─dijo totalmente seria, pero con las lágrimas aún rodando por sus mejillas─. Yo no quiero ser su hija… ─musitó e Inu-No abrió la boca mirándola claramente herido.

─Pero ¿Por qué? ─inquirió y ella bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio de nueva cuenta─ ¿Acaso no deseas una familia? ¿Un hogar?

No era que no deseara una familia, simplemente que ella no quería la familia de Inuyasha…

─Quiero ver a Inuyasha… ─suplicó y Rin la miró comprensivamente mientras en el rostro de Inu-No aparecía una mueca de desagrado al darse cuenta de que las cosas eran más que complicadas.

─Claro… ─susurró Rin y cuando la quiso tomar de la mano para guiarla Kagome la rechazo. Rin suspiró resignada, tal vez si fuera su prima, pues tenía el mismo carácter que Inuyasha. Igual de rencorosos─ Ve a verlo… ─le murmuró y Kagome prácticamente corrió fuera del lugar sin mirar a nadie.

─Rin no deberías… ─empezó su tío, pero ella se dirigió a lado de su novio.

─Kohaku ¿Me llevas a bailar? ─inquirió sentándose en su regazo bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru, quien de alguna manera poco común en el fruncía el ceño levemente.

Inu-No se dejó caer en su silla frustrado por lo que sucedía.

Quería echar a correr y alcanzar a Kagome para que no se acercara a Inuyasha, pero sabía que tenía que dejar que esos dos se arreglaran y terminaran su relación de una buena vez, pues ese anillo sin duda alguna era el que él había mandado a hacer para que Izayoi lo grabara a su gusto.

_**(…)**_

─Inuyasha… ─llamó Kagome al entrar en la habitación.

El chico se encontraba tirado a mitad del lugar sobre un puf y al escucharla entrar se levanto de un salto, mirándola con expresión insondable.

─Inuyasha…

─ ¡Cállate! ─vociferó y lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kagome, quien bajó la mirada sollozando ligeramente.

─ ¡Yo no quería! ─gritó ella totalmente fuera de si acercándose a él, aún con las lágrimas rodando sin control por sus mejillas─ ¡¿Por qué querría a tu disfuncional familia si te tengo… tenía a ti?! ─le echó en cara y sin que él lo previera le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y hundió su rostro en el cuello del chico, él cual se quedó totalmente estática.

Inuyasha temblaba violentamente, tratando de evitar empujarla con brusquedad, pues a pesar de todo… a pesar de realmente odiar a su hermana… no podía odiar a Kagome.

Suspiró tratando de relajarse y cuando lo consiguió, posó una mano en la cabeza de la chica, como sabía que hacia Miroku.

─ ¿Disfuncional? ─inquirió aún molesto, pero trató de controlarse. Kagome sonrió contra la piel de Inuyasha y asintió sin alejarse de él en ningún momento─ Aléjate ─susurró Inuyasha y ella dejó que más lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas al notar el rechazo en su voz.

─Me gustas mucho Inuyasha… ─musitó ella totalmente suplicante.

─Eres… ¡Eres mi hermana! ─vociferó claramente compungido─ ¡Entre tú y yo ya no puede haber nada! ¡¿Qué no lo comprendes?! ¡Estas loca si crees que yo…! ─se vio interrumpido por los labios de la chica que se movían insistentemente contra los suyos.

Por un momento no supo como reaccionar y empezó a dejarse llevar por el delicioso sabor de Kagome, pero casi al instante la empujó con demasiada fuerza y la tiró al piso.

─ ¡No lo hare! ¡Tú eres mi hermana! ¡Nunca traicionaría a mi padre! ─le gritó más enfurecido consigo mismo que con ella─ ¡Yo jamás deshonraría mi apellido! ─agregó sabiendo que eso claramente molestaría a la chica.

─ ¡Al diablo con el apellido Inuyasha! ─gritó en medio de un sollozo─ A ti nunca te ha importado eso… ─musitó y se levantó lentamente.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

─Realmente pensé que podría… ─susurró Kagome, pero su voz disminuyó hasta que no salió más de su boca.

Salió corriendo de la habitación del chico y en cuanto la puerta se cerró soltó un grito que le desgarró la garganta.

Se tiró sobre uno de sus puf y tanteo el piso con la mano hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, si bien, ya no tenía novia ahora tendría una hermana y eso… no era mejor… pero ya era algo… ¡Ahora su vida no era tan aburrida como siempre!

─ ¡Idiota! ─se gritó a si mismo mientras apretaba una combinación de números en el control remoto apuntando a su equipo de sonido.

La música resonó con una fuerza increíble mientras la guitarra sonaba.

Mijika ni aru mono _(Muy cuidadoso debes ser)_  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to (_Con aquellas cosas de gran importancia_)  
Amari ni chikasugite _(Mientras más cerca de ti estén)_  
Miushinatte shimaisou _(Más duro será el dejarlas)_

Sacudió la cabeza, totalmente resignado, pues de sobra lo sabía, primero perdía a su madre y después perdía el derecho de estar con Kagome…

Se levantó de un saltó junto cuando la batería empezaba a tocar y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su armario de ropa, para sacar del fondo una guitarra eléctrica mientras la música aún resonaba en las paredes de su habitación. No perdió ni un segundo más y conecto el cable suelto de su amplificador a la guitarra, para interpretar él mismo la canción.

Anata ga saikin taiken shita _(¿Como explicar la felicidad?)_  
Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka _(La tendrías que experimentar)_  
Megumare sugiteite _(Te hace sentir tan especial)_  
Omoidasenai kamo _(Que todo lo llegas a olvidar)_  
Ima koko ni iru koto _(El mundo se llena de color)_  
Iki wo shiteiru koto _(Te sientes tan vivo el mejor)_  
Tade sore dake no koto ga _(Pequeños milagros que están)_  
Kiseki da to kizuku _(Probando que todo es real)_

_¡Oh! Si valla que él lo sabía… _Pensaba con amargura mientras cantaba la letra totalmente sumergido en sus recuerdos.

Recordaba con claridad a su madre abriendo los brazos mientras él corría hacia ella totalmente cubierto de barro y como depositaba un beso en su cabeza sin importarle lo sucio que realmente debía estar, era extraño, pero en esos momentos él se aferraba a ella y a su vientre totalmente abultado, como si realmente anhelara a quien se encontraba adentro, y es que en esos momentos sin duda alguna sentía grandes ansias por poder ver a quien seria su hermanita.

También recordaba a Kagome esa misma mañana en sus brazos, mientras la besaba con las venas llenas de deseo, totalmente fuera de si pues el sentimiento que se entremezclaba con el deseo era también realmente nuevo para él, un deseo al que siempre había temido, pero que con ella era diferente y que lo hacia sonreír sin querer.

Mijika ni aru mono _(Muy cuidadoso debes ser)_  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to _(Con aquellas cosas de gran importancia)_  
Amari ni chikasugite _(Mientras más cerca de ti estén)_  
Miushinatte shimaisou _(Más duro será el dejarlas)_  
You know the closer you get to something _(Sabes que al acercarte a algo)_  
The tougher it is to see it _(Más duro es el perderlo)_  
And i'll never take it for granted _(Nunca debes subestimarlo)_  
Lets go! _(Vamos!)_

Y hasta ahora ponía realmente atención a lo que oía ¿Cuántas veces no había imitado esa canción? ¿Cuántas veces no había tenido que practicarla para poder tocarla a la perfección y nunca había puesto realmente atención en la letra?

Sin duda alguna el separarse de su madre de esa manera tan radical lo había afectado, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera podía controlarse un poco ante la idea de olvidar a Kagome, pues si bien, ese nunca había uno de sus talentos, ni siquiera borracho.

Hitodasuke wo gizen to _(Hay quienes no logran entender)_  
Yobu yatsura mo iru kedo _(Lo que significa el agradecer)_  
Shinjiru no mo utagau no mo _(Aquellos que están cerca de ti)_  
Hito sorezore dakara _(Y que te ayudan sin pedir)_

Tatoe kari ni sore ga _(Habrán quienes piensen que esto es)_  
Gizen de atta toshite mo _(Pura hipocresía, lo sabes bien)_  
Dareka wo sukueta nara _(Solo escucha tu interior)_

Soryamushiro nani yori mo zutto _(Y cree en tu corazón)_

¡Por Kami! Incluso él que pensaba en dejar "la terapia" que tenían Rin y él, por su propia hermana. Realmente adoraba a Kagome de una manera que en esos momentos le causaban ganas de vomitar, el estar con su prima era una cosa, pues con ella no era más que sexo sin compromisos, una forma de llevarse mejor, de conectarse entre ellos y de castigar a Inu-No por haber olvidado su existencia, pero con Kagome… ¡Simplemente no tenía el valor para hacerle eso a su propio padre!

Rin era maravillosa al ayudarla con ello, incluso aunque ella tuviera que llorar toda lo noche por lo que hacían, jamás se había quejado en lo más mínimo por la vida que llevaba con Inuyasha. Muchos lo tacharían de enfermo, y tal vez lo fuera, pero ella y él eran de una manera difícil de explicar tan masoquistas con ellos mismos que el hacerlo una y otra vez sin importar el dolor que les causara a ambos, no se creían capaz de dejar de estar juntos…

Oitsuzuketekita yume _(Los sueños siempre hay que perseguir)_  
Akiramezuni susume yo nante _(Está bien que lo pienses, Pero no basta)_  
Kirei koto wo ieru hodo _(Tienes que saber tomar acción)_  
Nanimo dekichainai kedo _(Pues para lograrlo no hay otra opción)_  
Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni _(Retomaré el coraje que había en mí)_  
Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni _(Y así otro día podré sobrevivir)_  
And ill never take it for granted _(Nunca voy a subestimarlo)_

Lets go! _(Vamos!)_

Tocó con todas sus fuerzas, pensando vagamente en que si continuaba de esa manera podría romper las cuerdas, pero le parecía sumamente ridículo.

Sin embargo, eso era terriblemente verdad, él no era de esos imbéciles que se rendían, él realmente deseaba a Kagome, la quería para él solo, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para no perderla, pero… ¡Él no podía hacer eso! ¡Era su hermana! ¡Eso no era correcto en ninguno de los sentidos! Pero… ¿Desde cuando él se iba por lo correcto?

Eso era algo que realmente lo desesperaba… ¿Por qué su sentido del bien y el mal empezaba a aparecer en esos momentos?

Dejó la guitarra en el primer puf que encontró y se tiró en otro ¡Como odiaba el tener conciencia!

_**(…)**_

Kagome se bajó del auto que le había prestado Inu-No mientras el chofer le sostenía la puerta.

─Señorita ─la llamó él hombre y ella lo miró con una triste sonrisa en los labios─, mañana pasaré por usted a las nueve, para llevarla a las pruebas de ADN, si gusta que la llevé a otro lugar antes de la prueba solo tiene que…

─Para nada… ─susurró ella negando con la cabeza─ Buenas noches… ─musitó y corrió a las escaleras derramando lágrimas llenas de dolor.

Antes de llegar a la bodega donde dormía, una mano atrapó la suya, obligándola a detenerse. Miró a Souta, quien se notaba preocupado por la forma de actuar de Kagome.

─ ¡Lo odio tanto Souta! ¡No puede ser él…! ¡Yo quiero a Inuyasha! ─sollozó en el pechó del chico, mientras él la rodeaba de manera protectora.

─ ¿Qué paso? ─preguntó él acariciándole el cabello tiernamente, tratando de mantener su temperamento a raya, en esos momentos no debía enojarse, ni mucho menos aprovecharse.

─ ¿Tan mala soy que no me merezco un poco de alegría? ─inquirió amargamente.

El chico la miró confundido mientas ella trataba de reprimir sus sollozos.

─Claro que no… Creo… ─susurró él y después soltó una risita que fue acompañada por la de Kagome.

─Eres un idiota Souta… ─Murmuró ella abrazándolo con más fuerza, inhaló el aroma del chico─ ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? ─imploró levantando su mirada, para poder observarlo a los ojos.

Souta hizo una mueca, sabía que si su abuelo los volvía a descubrir juntos en la cama, aunque no hicieran nada malo, les echaría buena bronca a ambos, pero realmente era una tentación tenerla con él toda la noche, además de que a ese rostro cubierto de lágrimas y labios temblorosos jamás se podría resistir ni aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

─Supongo que esta bien… ─respondió depositando un beso en su frente, para rodearla de los hombros con un brazo y guiarla a la casa.

─Pero… Mi ropa… ─recordó ella deteniéndose, pero él negó con la cabeza.

─Te prestaré alguna playera ─contestó mientras la obligaba a caminar con él.

Al entrar a la casa le indicó que subiera a su habitación, mientras él se dedicaba a cerrar la puerta con llave.

Suspiró cuando ella se perdió escaleras arriba ¡Se moría de ganas de saber que había sucedido en esa dichosa cena! ¿Qué podría haber salido tan mal para que se pusiera tan deprimida? Realmente no entendía el porque ella se empeñaba en ese chico. Si bien, él podría sentir lo mismo por ella, debía de estar consiente de que "El gran Inu-No Taisho" no permitiría que alguno se sus herederos estuviera con una chica cualquiera.

Se quitó la chaqueta en cuanto le hubo echado llave a la puerta y la dejó en el primer lugar que encontró.

Tendría que hablar con esa chica y obligarla a entender que Inuyasha no se la podía merecer de verdad. Le sonrió a la nada ¿Quién era él para decir eso? Bueno, solo alguien que trataba de acercarse un poco más a ella, como algo más que un simple amigo.

Se dirigió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su habitación, para encontrar a la chica tirada en su cama, mirando el techo totalmente ajena a todo.

─ ¡Ahí voy! ─gritó y saltó sobre ella, por lo cual hizo una mueca del dolor.

─ ¡Souta! ─gritó, pero de inmediato apretó los labios. No quería más problemas con el viejo. Respiró profundamente mientras veía a Souta reír en silencio. Se veía arreglado y estaba casi segura de que su amigo había salido esa noche─ ¿A dónde fuiste? ─preguntó de pronto, haciendo que la sonrisa se borrara de sus labios y se sonrojara levemente, lo cual despertó gran curiosidad en Kagome.

─Mmm… ¿Im…importa? ─susurró él claramente cohibido, pero sin quitarse de encima de ella.

─Mucho ─asintió ella con una sonrisa forzada, si bien trataba de desviar la conversación que sabía ya venia, realmente tenía ganas de saber que era lo que últimamente mantenía "al chico del templo" tan ocupado que casi no lo veía, bueno… sin contar de que ella también estaba demasiado ocupada estando con Inuyasha.

─Bueno, la verdad es que… ─tragó grueso… No quería contestar, pero era bueno poner el ejemplo de la sinceridad a esa chica─ Hitomi me ha estado invitando a salir… y la verdad no me he podido negar de una manera educada… ─se alejó de ella sentándose en el piso con la espalda en la pared.

─ ¡Oh…! ─fue lo único que pudo responder, pues realmente no sabía porque se sentía ligeramente incomoda ante esa confesión.

Si bien Souta no le gustaba, no podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa o incluso abandonada. Ella estaba convencida de que ella le gustaba a él y es que el chico ya se le había declarado un par de veces, pero siempre con el mismo resultado, es decir, un rechazo absoluto.

─Kagome… ─la llamó suavemente Souta al ver que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama con semblante preocupado─ ¿Te molesta? ─inquirió un tanto esperanzado─ Si es así no lo volveré a hacer, solo tienes que decir… ─se apresuró a añadir, pero al ver que ella negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

─No… No en realidad… ─susurró sonriendo de manera forzada que no paso desapercibida por Souta que en un arrebato, se abalanzó sobre sus labios de manera ansiosa.

Kagome se quedó estática, realmente no se lo esperaba ni de chiste, pero en cuanto los labios de Souta se empezaron a mover sobre los suyos, recordó a Inuyasha, lo cual la obligaba a negarse a responder y alejarse del chico, pero también recordó ─con demasiada claridad─ la manera en la que él la había rechazado después de enterarse de algo que ella no creía posible.

Los labios de su amigo se movieron de manera más insistente, dándole a entender que se moría de ganas porque ella le respondiera a ese beso, y así lo hizo… Se sentía como la peor basura del universo, pues Inuyasha nunca había dicho que lo suyo había terminado y ella no quería que eso terminara, pero si en realidad si eran hermanos… ¿Qué daño podría causar un simple beso?

Ya había cometido muchos errores en su vida, uno de ellos había sido enamorarse del Taisho, un error más no le haría mal a nadie, así que dando un suspiró resignado, empezó a corresponder el beso.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola!!! Bien, realmente me estoy decepcionando… Yo creí que esta historia tendría el mismo éxito que la de "Un amor…" pero ya me di cuenta de que no les agrada tanto…

Se que estoy tardando en actualizar, pero pues la verdad hasta las ganas se me quitan… Espero que no se molesten mucho por la tardanza, pero pues… No se…

Un anuncio, para los que les gusto "Un amor…" Ya estoy trabajando en la segunda temporada, será desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha y seguirá hasta después de donde termino la primera temporada, tal vez un par de años más xDDD!!!

En cuanto tenga dos o tres capítulos, empezaré a subirlo.

Además una cosa SI voy a continuar la de "El camino hacia…" solo me estoy encargando de pulir los capítulos para que estén a un nivel que ustedes se merecen, porque la verdad… dan vergüenza con la calidad que tiene.

Bueno, me voy! Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima, me esforzare! Los amo de verdad!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_


	5. Placer y estúpidez

**Hola!!! **Bien, no sabía si era buena o mala idea, pero la verdad me moría por poner un Lemmon y pues este es uno que realmente quería hacer desde hace tiempo, aunque creo que esto es algo raro para ustedes… Es uno con Kag y Sou… Solo espero no me maten!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, además de que yo fui quien se coló al laboratorio para falsificar las pruebas de ADN! xD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC e algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros, en todo caso, no es intencional.

.

.

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Uchiha Black

.

.

= Capitulo 5. Estupidez y placer =

.

.

.

─No… No en realidad… ─susurró sonriendo de manera forzada que no paso desapercibida por Souta que en un arrebato, se abalanzó sobre sus labios de manera ansiosa.

Kagome se quedó estática, realmente no se lo esperaba ni de chiste, pero en cuanto los labios de Souta se empezaron a mover sobre los suyos, recordó a Inuyasha, lo cual la obligaba a negarse a responder y alejarse del chico, pero también recordó ─con demasiada claridad─ la manera en la que él la había rechazado después de enterarse de algo que ella no creía posible.

Los labios de su amigo se movieron de manera más insistente, dándole a entender que se moría de ganas porque ella le respondiera a ese beso, y así lo hizo…

Se sentía como la peor basura del universo, pues Inuyasha nunca había dicho que lo suyo había terminado y ella no quería que eso terminara, pero si en realidad si eran hermanos… ¿Qué daño podría causar un simple beso?

Ya había cometido muchos errores en su vida, uno de ellos había sido enamorarse del Taisho, un error más no le haría mal a nadie, así que dando un suspiró resignado, empezó a corresponder el beso.

Sus labios se acariciaban de manera desesperada. Souta verdaderamente necesitaba ese contacto más que nada en su vida. Se sentía realmente completo y enloquecido a la vez, era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con fuerza desconocida mientras se recostaba lentamente, obligándolo a quedar sobre ella.

Sus respiraciones eran irregulares cuando se separaron sus labios.

Souta se encontraba claramente confundido, pero una sonrisita vacilante en sus labios mientras Kagome no despegaba la vista de estos claramente deseando más.

Sentía el contacto de sus cuerpos y aunque el chico pesaba un poco más del peso que le gustaría tener encima, en esos momentos realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Aún traía puesto ese corto vestido y la tela de los jeans de Souta acariciándole los muslos creaba una sensación demasiado placentera.

─Kagome… ─susurró el chico del templo, pensado en una frase para disculparse por lo sucedido─ Yo…

─Bésame ─le ordenó ella y él jadeó impresionado ¿Acaso había oído bien? Estaba casi seguro de que si lo había hecho, pero no quería que ella se enfadara si es que se había equivocado.

Cansada de esperar ella lo volvió a jalar del cuello estampando sus labios con los de él.

Las manos de Souta actuaron de inmediato y por si solas, dirigiéndose a los muslos de Kagome. Totalmente deseoso de sentir la suave piel de sus piernas.

¿Cómo lo había hechizado? Él era casi un hombre y en esos momentos se encontraba comportándose como un niño de quince años desesperado por sexo.

Ella no era realmente un objeto de deseo incomparable.

Ya había estado con otras chicas de su preparatoria con mejor cuerpo, pero ella le era simplemente irresistible…

La obligó a que le rodeara la cadera con las piernas, manejándoselas con las manos, para luego pasar una detrás de su espalda y levantarla de la cama. Con movimientos hábiles le colocó la almohada en la cabeza.

Incapaz de controlar sus movimientos Kagome empezó a mover su cadera contra la de él, frotándose de manera insistente mientras Souta soltaba un gruñido de satisfacción.

Kagome era claramente consiente de lo que sucedía y no le molestaba, ella había deseado perder su virginidad con Inuyasha, pero al parecer ya no tenia oportunidad alguna de pasar, así que… Si deseaba a Souta ¿Qué mal había? A su parecer, ninguno, por lo cual se dejó manipular por él.

Las manos de Souta empezaron a dirigirse cada vez más arriba de sus piernas acercándose peligrosamente a la ropa interior de la chica, que se estremeció sin poder evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera tan hormonal. Lo empujó un poco por los hombros, rompiendo así el beso y de inmediato dirigió sus manos al los botones de la camisa de Souta.

Sus dedos, aunque torpes, fueron verdaderamente rápidos al momento de desabrocharlos, causando que una sonrisa de orgullo se posara en sus labios en el momento que logro zafarlos todos. Souta se levantó, acorralándola con sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera y se sacó la camisa dejando ver su pecho descubierto, el cual fue prácticamente devorada por los brillantes y anhelantes ojos de Kagome.

Se levantó de la cama, desconcertándola ligeramente, pero de inmediato dirigió sus manos al botón de sus jeans, para después sacárselos con un hábil movimiento, quedando solamente con sus bóxers amplios.

La mirada llena de deseo de Kagome se posó de inmediato en el miembro del chico, que sin duda se encontraba ahogándose en el deseo.

Kagome jadeo.

No sabia como algo iba a entrar en ella de esa forma, pues a su parecer, era demasiado grande para lograrlo.

Souta vio como se aterraba y se acercó a ella rápidamente, para empezar a besarla febrilmente, al tiempo que lograba posar una de sus manos en su pecho y otra en la cintura.

Kagome respondió torpemente, aun no se olvidaba del miedo, pero el dolor que sentía por culpa de su supuesto novio era demasiado grande como para dejar de hacer lo que se había propuesto.

─Souta… ─lo llamó cuando la besó salvajemente y el chico del templo se alejó de ella, para mirarla atentamente y sin una sola mueca o rastro de enfado en su rostro por haberlo interrumpido, haciéndola relajarse lentamente─ Tengo miedo ─confesó en un susurro, sonrojándose un poco al notar la ternura que aparecía en los ojos de su amigo.

Nunca la habían mirado con tanta comprensión, cariño… devoción.

Cuando identificó ese último sentimiento en los ojos de Souta sintió como si una burbuja se inflara en su pecho. Se dio cuenta de que el seguía queriéndola de la misma forma en que se lo había prometido cuando la conoció y eso la perturbaba al mismo tiempo que causaba que su corazón temblara de gozo.

─No quieres que lo haga ¿Cierto?

─Si quiero… ─respondió ella frunciendo el ceño claramente confundida por la pregunta. Sí, le dijo que tenía miedo, pero nunca le dijo que no quería tener una noche de sexo con él─ Solo… despacio ¿Si? ─suplicó con la mirada al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla.

Los ojos cafés del chico brillaron al momento que asentía y la besaba con ternura incontenible.

Sus manos se deslizaron a la espalda de la chica, hasta encontrar el cierre del vestido. Lo deslizó lentamente, mientras sus labios se acariciaban y sus lenguas se enrollaban.

Sacó sus manos de debajo de ella y con lentitud las colocó en sus hombros, sacándole con movimientos lentos los tirantes. Se moría por verla, por tocarla, por hacerla suya…

Sus respiraciones ya descontroladas, perdieron el casi carente ritmo que tenían, para volverse casi erráticas cuando los pechos de Kagome, cubiertos por un top negro quedaron a la vista.

Sus instintos le guiaban a abalanzarse sobre ellos y devorarlos sin piedad, pero se contuvo. Se alejó un poco de ella y obligándola a levantar las caderas un poco, logró finalmente sacarle ese molesto y seguramente muy costoso vestido, pero eso realmente no le importaba, simplemente lo dejó caer en el piso sin que fuera de su mínimo interés el que no había limpiado el piso en al menos unas cuantas semanas.

Se quedó quieto por unos momentos escudriñándola totalmente, sin duda alguna no tenía un cuerpo para morir, pero esos pechos pequeños y ese vientre totalmente plano le daban un aspecto de niña que la hacía ver tan angelical y perfecta, que le resultaba simplemente irresistible.

Kagome al notar el escrutinio se sonrojo terriblemente, causando que un adorable y gracioso color rojizo se extendiera por toda su piel, irradiando calor hacia el de Souta que lentamente se inclinó sobre ella, con los ojos totalmente fijos en los de la chica.

Sus labios se encontraron lentamente, acariciándose mientras el chico dejaba que su cuerpo entrara en contacto con el de ella de manera suave, tratando de asustarla en lo más mínimo posible con lo que ─seguramente─ iba a pasar.

Un suave gemido se escapó de los labios de Kagome cuando el miembro del chico acaricio su sexo a través de la ropa.

La sensación fue la más maravillosa que pudo imaginar, enviando un delicioso escalofrió hasta su espalda.

Se besaban con pasión incontrolable, siendo totalmente dominados por sus hormonas, en ese momento no les importaba nada que no fueran las sensaciones de sus sexos rozándose ligeramente, aun separados por las telas.

Las emociones para Souta eran las justas, las que siempre supo que debían de ir involucradas en el acto, pero que hasta ese momento nunca había experimentado realmente, mientras para Kagome todo era realmente confuso, su cuerpo la llevaba hacia adelante mientras su corazón se estrujaba por momentos cuando Inuyasha lograba colarse en sus pensamientos.

Una mano se posó en su pecho y lo acaricio, tocando de manera enloquecedora sus pezones.

Se arqueó y separó sus labios de los de Souta, para soltar un gemido ahogado.

─Souta… ─susurró juntando sus pechos haciendo que la mano se separara de ella y aferrándose a su espalda.

Se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Desesperado por escucharla un poco más logró colar una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y luego en sus bragas.

─ ¡Oh… Sou…! ─fue callada por los labios del chico, que sonreía realmente arrogante al sentir como ella movía las caderas contra su mano, buscando más y claro que le iba a dar más… Le iba dar todo lo que ella le pidiera.

Sus dedos se movían hábilmente dentro de la ropa interior de la chica, que a cada momento sentía más y más mojada, logrando que su erección creciera al introducir un dedo dentro de ella.

El rostro de Kagome en esos momentos no tenía precio, sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, gotas de sudor rodando por su frente, el rostro contraído por el placer mientras mordía su labio inferior tratando de controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca.

Mientras su dedo entraba y salía de ella cada vez más rápido, otro dedo se dedicaba a acariciar como desquiciado su clítoris.

Las caderas de las chicas se movían hacia arriba y abajo, hasta que un gran estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo como si de una convulsión se tratase.

Su gritó fue callado de inmediato por la lengua del chico, que aprovechó el momento en que abrió la boca para introducirla y devorarla por completo.

─Más despacio… Mi abuelo puede escucharte… ─le susurró cuando se separó de ella y le empezaba a besar el cuello.

Abrió los ojos asustada, para luego empujarlo por los hombros alejándolo de él y sentándose en la cama, cubriéndose con un brazo.

─ ¡Oh, no! ─gritó y Souta le tapó la boca con una mano como acto de reflejo, un tanto acostumbrado a los gritos de Kagome que ocurrían siempre por una u otra razón.

─Solo nos escuchara si sigues gritando ─le advirtió con una sonrisita divertida y ella asintió sonrojándose.

La forma en que él la sujetaba era muy comprometedora, pero de cualquier forma todo lo que habían estado haciendo era demasiado comprometedor.

El chico se encontraba detrás de ella tapándole la boca con la mano derecha mientras recargaba la barbilla sobre el hombro derecho de la chica, hincado en la cama, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con el brazo izquierdo y presionando su erección contra la espalda desnuda de Kagome.

─Tranquila… Nada malo va a pasar… ─ronroneó en el oído de la chica, para bajar la mano que se encontraba en su boca y para subir la que la sostenía de la cintura.

La joven tragó grueso tratando de contener el suspiro que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios cuando ambas se posaron en sus pechos y él le mordía de manera sumamente sensual el lóbulo de la oreja.

Empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás, levantándose levemente, buscando crear contacto entre su trasero y el miembro del chico que a cada momento se encontraba más duro, si es que era posible.

─Souta… Rápido… Hazlo ya… ─imploró cuando el también se juntaba más a su cuerpo y como el movimiento de sus manos se volvía más insistente hasta el punto de pellizcar sus pezones un par de veces.

─ ¿Tan rápido? ─inquirió contra su cuello, no sabía si impresionado o complacido, pero al ver que ella asentía desesperadamente no le quedó más opción que ceder de inmediato─ Pues entonces atente a las consecuencias ─le recomendó y con un movimiento demasiado rápido para que Kagome fuera capaz de procesar lo que le había dicho se colocó sobre ella ya sin los bóxers.

La mirada de la chica se posó en el miembro del chico y su respiración se volvió errática mientras sus mejillas le hacían competencia a un semáforo de la manera más adorable y cómica que Souta se pudo haber imaginado.

Las orillas de sus labios querían extenderse en una enorme sonrisa burlona, pero sabiendo que tal vez se enfadaría decidió mejor empezar a besarle el cuello en el momento en que sus dedos se enredaban en el elástico de la ropa interior de la chica.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome al sentir como otra de las manos del chico se posaba en su vientre y decencia.

El sentimiento de anticipación mientras la acariciaba cada vez más cerca la hizo estremecer ¡Al fin había dejado de desear que fuera Inuyasha! Lo único que en verdad quería en esos momentos era que el chico se apurara y dejara de jugar con ella.

Souta bajó las bragas de la chica rápidamente y se las sacó para observar lleno de deseo su pequeño coño. Se veía sumamente pequeña y por ende se imaginaba que estaría muy estrecha. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios. Seguramente seria delicioso.

Dirigió su mano a su entrada y enredo sus dedos en los rizos de su bello antes de acariciarla suavemente.

─Oh… Dios… ─jadeó la chica mordiendo su labio inferior tratando con todas sus fuerzas el no gritar.

Cuando la mano del chico se dirigió a su entrada y notó lo mojada que estaba no se resistió más y se colocó sobre ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron y de pronto todo el placer se le olvido para dar lugar al miedo. Tenía miedo al dolor. Siempre se lo había tenido, pero realmente quería hacerlo, más por demostrarse a ella misma que era capaz de ser feliz por si misma, que el hacerlo por despecho a Inuyasha.

─Tranquila… ─susurró Souta antes de acercarse a ella y con suavidad colocarse en la entrada de la chica, que se estremeció ligeramente al sentir como se frotaba como ella─ Muerde mi hombro si te lastimo… ─le recomendó y ella asintió abrazándose a su espalda.

¿Cómo le dolería menos? Realmente no lo sabía, nunca había estado con una virgen, por lo cual decidió que lo mejor era acabar con ello rápidamente.

Con un rápido movimiento entró en ella y casi al instante escuchó un grito ahogado al momento que sentía un poco de dolor en su hombro.

Cuando se encontró totalmente dentro de ella se sintió miserablemente bien, las paredes eran tan estrechas como se las había imaginado o tal vez aun más. Sabiendo que la lastimaría más si en ese momento se movía, se quedó totalmente estático y así estaría hasta que ella se opusiera.

─Souta… ─musitó ella con voz entrecortada y estaba seguro de que el placer no era lo que lo causaba.

─Tranquila ¿Quieres que salga? ─inquirió muriéndose porque contestara que no o estaba seguro sufriría un grave problema de bolas azules.

─No… Solo dame un… momento… ─suplicó y él asintió seguro de que podría aguantar un poco más totalmente quieto.

La sensación era dolorosa, Kagome no entendía el porque el sexo era calificado como lo mejor si era tan doloroso ¿Acaso todos los que lo practicaban eran sádicos o algo así?

Esperó por unos momentos, hasta que la presión que sentía fue mitigando, al punto que por fin desapareció.

Suspiró aliviada y movió un poco sus caderas probando, el dolor seguía, pero estaba segura de que no se iría muy pronto así que con una mirada le dio a Souta luz verde para continuar.

Se movieron lentamente al principio, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, hasta que al fin Kagome empezó a sentirse menos incomoda.

Era una sensación rara el nudo que se formaba en su vientre, pero no del todo incomoda. Se movieron cada ves más mientras Souta le besaba el cuello y los labios demostrándole lo entregado que estaba en el acto.

Tal vez no había sido tan malo el darle una oportunidad, pero estaba segura que después de esa noche jamás se volvería a repetir, pues si resultaba que ella era una Taisho sabía que no podría acercarse a ese templo jamás.

_**(…)**_

Se despertó con los brazos de Souta rodeándole la cintura y se estremeció al recordar la oleada de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo la noche anterior y se giró para poder mirarlo de frente.

Su rostro era terriblemente hermoso cuando dormía, eso ya lo sabía, pero por algún motivo en esa ocasión le parecía más atractivo que en las veces anteriores en las que había dormido con él.

Suspiró y una sonrisita apareció en sus labios, para luego dirigir sus manos al torso desnudo de Souta y acariciarlo lentamente.

Dudó por un momento en la imagen que se dibujaba en su mente, así qeso le parecía tan lindo que simplemente no se resistió y lo besó lentamente consiguiendo que él lo correspondiera gustoso.

Los brazos que se encontraban rodeándola por la cintura la jalaran hacía el cuerpo del chico mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los suyos propios, dispuesta a profundizar más el beso, pero cuando sintió el sexo de Souta rozarse contra su vientre se alejó un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder pesar con claridad.

─Hola… ─susurró él y ella sonrío un tanto intimidada.

Por lo regular cuando despertaba, a pesar de hacerlo en sus brazos nunca lo hacía con ese contacto tan intimo.

─Hola ─respondió después de unos instantes, pero él ya había perdido la sonrisa traviesa y en esos momentos la miraba atentamente, como analizando que había escondido en su mirada de color chocolate.

─Ahora ¿Me contaras lo que sucedió anoche? ─inquirió en tono demasiado serio para el gusto de la joven.

Tomó aire y lo soltó todo.

¿Por qué? Porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo, por su propio bienestar mental. Le contó todo. Desde lo que había pasado los dos días anteriores, para que estuviera juntos, la visita al centro comercial y lo sucedido durante la gloriosa cena de la noche anterior.

Sintió que Souta se tensó al decir ella la palabra hermano. Seguramente a él le resultaba tan enfermizo y repugnante como a Inuyasha y lo confirmó al ver que asentía complacido en el momento que le contó la reacción del joven heredero.

Eso era algo que ya se esperaba sin siquiera ser consiente de ello.

Se estremeció al recordar como la había empujado, se avergonzaba de haber sido tan débil ante él que decidió tal vez… que lo mejor sería no decirlo.

─… y hay a las nueve vendrá una limosina para llevarme al laboratorio y hacerme pruebas de sangre… ─concluyó en un susurró resignado─ Yo no quiero una familia si no tengo a Inuya… ─se calló de inmediato y levantó la mirada hacía el rostro de Souta─ Lo lamento yo…

─Tranquila ─le susurró besándole la frente antes de sonreírle─, se que con una "noche de pasión" ─rió entre dientes al ver el sonrojo de Kagome─. Tranquila, yo se que no lo vas a olvidar tan fácilmente… Solo… Dame una oportunidad ─le suplicó y ella bajó la mirada.

No podía decirle que después de esa noche posiblemente no se repetiría, le dolía el alma solo de pensarlo, pero tampoco creía que fuera lo correcto darle esperanzas, por lo que busco un cambió de tema.

─ ¿Qué horas son? ─inquirió mostrándose ansiosa.

─Faltan quince minutos para las ocho ¿quieres ducharte? ─le preguntó depositando otro suave beso en su frente comprendiendo la indirecta tan bien disimulada. No le resultaría fácil sacársela de la cabeza, pero sabía que no debería de presionar. Si algún día ella deseara darle una oportunidad ella misma lo buscaría.

─Sí ─musitó y sujetando la sabana para no descubrir su cuerpo, se estiró para tomar la manta que se encontraba en los pies de la cama.

Con mucho cuidado se envolvió en ella, bajo la mirada divertida de Souta y se dirigió al baño de la habitación del chico con gran prisa.

_**(…)**_

Se encontraba totalmente frustrado.

¿Su vida no podía ser más complicada aun?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos al sentir una mano acariciándole los plateados cabellos de su flequillo y vio a Rin.

La miró serio y ella solo le sonrió tristemente, para acercase a él y besar sus labios con suavidad.

Le fascinaba cuando su prima hacía eso a pesar de que era totalmente incorrecto.

El lazo que los unía era casi tan profundo como el que alguna vez tuvo con su madre. Ellas se parecían. Correspondió el beso y cuando empezó a acariciarle la pierna en búsqueda de más, ella se separó de él.

─No te daré nada hasta que todo se aclaré ─le advirtió y el chico no pudo más que hacer una mueca mientas dejaba que ella se acurrucara a su lado y le abrazara el torso, que aun traía puesta la camisa de la noche anterior─ ¿Crees que sea ella? ─inquirió después de unos segundos, logrando que se tensara.

─Da lo mismo ─musitó fríamente y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

─ ¿No quieres estar con ella? ─le preguntó claramente confundida. Eso la descolocaba. Su primo se estaba volviendo algo complicado incluso para ella, quien se jactaba de ser la persona que mejor lo conocía.

─Si es mi hermana no podre ─respondió de inmediato de manera cortante─ y si no lo es dudo que quiera volver a verme después de la manera en que la trate ayer en la noche ─musitó y Rin se separó de él para sentarse a su lado y poder mirar su rostro.

─Si es tu hermana ¿Qué importa? ─le cuestionó con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa en los labios─ Soy tu prima y eso no te impide acostarte conmigo por lo menos una vez a la semana ─le echó en cara sin comprender el porque realmente eso le era impedimento─. Con ella no abría mucha diferencia.

─No le haré eso a mi padre ─respondió con un brillo extraño en los ojos─. Mi madre no esta ¿Qué más da si follamos toda la noche? A ella ya no la puedo defraudar ─Rin sonrió resignada, si bien, no le parecía algo realmente concebible, debía admitir que tenía lógica la patética escusa que le estaba dando.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la trampilla, para luego girarse a él.

─Tenemos que ir al laboratorio en media hora, será mejor que te arregles ─le advirtió y él la miró enfurecido. Él no tenía pensado ir a esa estupidez─. Mi tío no dejara que te quedes en casa, a él no le importan tus sentimientos en estos momentos ¿Recuerdas? ─le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, realmente lo lamentaba por su primo, pero él debería de ser consciente de que él ya no era el centro de la atención familiar─ Ella puede ser su hija y nada más le ineresa.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Holaa!!

Gommen ne!! Me perdí más de un mes, pero pues mi inspiración para el Lemmon fue PATETICA realmente no se si lo hice bien, pero bue… se hace lo que se puede, además de que pues tuve cientos de problemas.

Soy capitana de las porristas y parecerá escusa de telenovela, pero la perra del otro salón que quería mi puesto este año se encargo de que las de primero me odiaran, además de que una de ellas es novia de un chavillo que me gusta y solo se la pasan besuqueándose en los entrenamientos!!!

El chiste es… La profesora no me apoya, la coordinadora de actividades tampoco… LA directora menos… No tenemos lugar para ensayar y tenemos que hacerlo en la cafetería de mi escuela o en una plaza de la ciudad…Ademas de que tengo que hacer los horarios en momentos que todas puedan y todo ese rollo.

La coreografía esta bien ─perfecta diría yo─, pero las pirámides… Solo diré que a una chava ya le da pánico que la levanten…

Como sea… Ya para el 16 es el desfile… Por lo cual voy a estar disponible para escribir muy pronto…

Espero me disculpen, pero pues de verdad quería que esta vez mi escuela fuera la mejor en el momento de la exhibición. Es mi ultimo año de porrista y tener la capitanía me hace feliz!!! Creo…

Los quiero!!!

PD!!! NOOOOO voy a dejar el Fic!!! Lo aclaro… solo era un comentario… No se espanten que me espantan!!! xD!!!

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	6. Heridas

**Hola!!! **

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, porque si no, yo me hubiera encargado de que Inuyasha no fuera tan Pen***o

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

.

.

* * *

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Uch1ha-Patt1nso0on

.

.

= Capitulo 6. Heridas =

.

.

.

Kagome se encontraba parada en medio de la habitación de Souta un tanto nerviosa. Se había puesto una camisa a cuadros color azul de manga larga del chico con unos desgastados jeans, sujetos con un cinturón d hebilla plateado y unas converse rojas que le quedaban un tanto grandes, a pesar de que ─según lo dicho por él─ los había dejado de usar hace un par de años.

Al mirarse al espejo unos minutos atrás se dio cuenta de que le gustaba como se veía, ese era un estilo que le agradaba, a pesar de que todo era de su amigo.

Souta había salido de la habitación para asegurarse de que su abuelo no se encontrara cerca. No querían tener problemas con él. Siempre ─a pesar de no haberle dado motivos─, pensaba cosas que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo.

Se estremeció cuando miró la cama sin tender y su vestido tirado en el piso.

Se acercó a él para recogerlo, pero en cuanto se puso en cuclillas y acercó su mano a el, recordó quien se lo había obsequiado. Miró su mano cubierta por el largo de la manga a una distancia razonable de la prenda, pensando que haría con ella, pero simplemente se enderezó y la pisoteo con ira contenida.

Las lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, haciéndola sentir más miserable aun. Ella no había buscado nada de eso ¿Por qué demonios había salido esa tarde a caminar por el parque? ¿Por qué demonios Miroku no había llegado solamente unos tres minutos antes? ¿Por qué… por qué, a pesar de todo… no se arrepentía de haber conocido a Inuyasha?

Sintió cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y se sobresaltó.

Al girar se encontró con Souta mirándola preocupado. Sin contenerse se lanzó a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras hundía su rostro en su hombro.

─Tranquila… No es… ─se detuvo por un instante, para meditar lo que diría, pero simplemente pudo soltar una risita histérica─ Bueno, si es para tanto, pero piensa lo de esta manera ─la empujó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos─. Ya no tendrás que vestir mi ropa usada si resultas ser su hija.

─Estúpido… ─murmuró antes de volver a abrazarse con fuerza a él─ Me acompañaras ¿Verdad? ─inquirió con voz insegura cuando él empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

─Si tú lo quieres, por supuesto que iré ─le aseguró y besó su coronilla─. Ahora, si quieres salir sin oír los gritos del viejo es mejor que lo hagamos en este momento.

Ella asintió y se separó de él para dejarse arrastrar de la mano fuera de la casa.

─Souta ─lo llamó en cuanto hubieron bajado de las escaleras─ ¿Y tú madre? ─inquirió un tanto curiosa, hace solo unas pocas semanas la había visto en el templo, pero después de un tiempo la mujer pareció haberse evaporado en el aire.

Souta se asomó a la sala antes de hacerla caminar hacía la puerta antes de contestar con una sonrisa.

─Salió de vacaciones con un novio suyo.

La chica de ojos achocolatados parpadeo confundida. Se esperaba todo menos eso, aunque claro, la señora Higurashi era una mujer hermosa, le sorprendía que a pesar de su carácter serio y reservado hubiera conseguido salir con alguien.

Le resto importancia al hecho y en cuanto cruzaron la puerta principal apretó la mano del chico, con una sonrisita. Claro, que de algún lado Souta tenía que haber sacado su misterioso encanto.

Caminaron hacia las escaleras, pero en cuanto presto atención a su alrededor, notó que había un hombre parado al pie de ellas.

Suspiró al reconocerlo.

Era el mismo que la noche anterior se había encargado de regresarla al templo.

Respiró profundamente y tiró de la mano de Souta para hacerlo caminar rápido. Realmente se moría por que todo eso acabara.

─Hola… ─musitó suavemente en cuanto se encontró frente al hombre.

Era joven, de no más de veinticinco años, de cabello color castaño y unos ojos de igual color. Se veía verdaderamente amable, pero ya había aprendido ella por las malas que las apariencias engañaban hasta a la persona más inteligente.

─Buenos días señorita… ─el hombre dudó.

No sabía por que nombre debía de referirse a ella, si acaso por Higurashi o tal vez por Taisho. Ella al ver su confusión miró a Souta, preguntándose si enfrente de él podría hacerse llamar Higurashi.

─Higurashi ─respondió Souta abrazándola por los hombros de forma posesiva al notar que el chofer la examinaba de manera muy poco lasciva, pero sin duda analizando cada una de sus curvas.

Kagome asintió dándole ala razón a su amigo y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, pero al instante se arrepintió ya que notó que ello podría dar una impregnación de algo que no era, pero en todo caso ¿Qué más daba lo que pensara ese chofer? Incluso todavía le quedaba lo posibilidad de que las pruebas dieran negativas y de que todo eso quedara olvidado y que ella pudiera no volver a saber nada de los Taisho nunca más.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió durante unos segundos y Kagome cada vez se sentía más tensa.

─Bueno… ¿Nos vamos? ─inquirió de pronto sobresaltando a ambos chicos que se retaban con la mirada.

El joven le indicó con el brazo que se adelantara y ella haló de Souta llevándolo escaleras abajo, donde los esperaba una no muy ostentosa limosina como en la que la noche anterior había viajado, aunque suponía que el hecho de que su amigo la acompañara en ese vehículo le daba un poco más de confianza.

Al llegar a ella Souta se adelantó al chofer y le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, haciéndola sonrojar.

El trayecto fue demasiado largo para Kagome. Realmente no quería ir y realizarse esas pruebas, pero sabia que no tenía opción alguna, o lo hacia por las buenas o estaba completamente segura de que el patriarca de los Taisho la obligara encontrando la manera menos indicada pero si la más radical.

Se acurrucó en el costado de Souta, hundiéndose en los asientos de cuero color marrón mientras él la abrazaba por los hombros y besaba su cabellos de forma constante, pero eso mas que tranquilizarla le ponía los nervios de punta.

Pasados unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, se detuvieron frente a un edificio de color café de varios pisos con grandes ventanales como parte delantera.

Era sin dudarlo uno de los lugares más intimidantes de su vida, claro que un factor que debía de tomar en claro era el hecho de lo que el lugar representaba, más que el que el escudo de la familia se encontrara con una gran figura de metal como fuente justo enfrente de la entrada y que sobre las puertas eléctricas se encontrara el apellido de Inuyasha.

Pensó que quizás el volverse una Taisho sería más maldición que bendición.

Eso sin contar que también tendría que dejar de soñar con tener a Inuyasha para ella y con ella.

Bajó de la limosina sintiéndose totalmente abatida.

Según tenía entendido la familia de Inuyasha manejaba una cadena de hoteles, pero en ese momento que lo pensaba era obvio que también debía de manejar algunos otros de negocios en todo caso de que alguno no fuera de la manera correcta.

En cuanto Souta se encontró a su lado entrelazó sus dedos.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de ver a Inuyasha de nuevo.

No sabía como iba a reaccionar al verla ni como lo haría ella, así como tampoco podía asegurar el que al verlo no se lanzaría para abrazarlo por el cuello o tal vez ponerse a llorar como histérica.

El auto en el que iban desapareció, pero el chofer apareció justo a su lado.

─Si gusta seguirme ─la llamó colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda en el momento que le sonreía amablemente─. El señor Taisho me dio indicaciones de que yo mismo la llevara hasta el quinto piso con la enfermera asignada a…

─Yo sola puedo hacer las cosas ─interrumpió un tanto confundida en el momento de que eso le pareció totalmente estúpido.

Eso la estaba sacando de quicio ¿Tendría que soportar a ese hombre como su perro faldero cada que lo viera? ¡Era molesto! Por no decir patético.

─Vamos Souta… ─musitó suavemente, pero sus pies no se movieron sino, hasta que el chico la jaló a ella, para guiarla dentro del edificio.

Siendo siempre fielmente escoltados por el chofer.

_**(…)**_

─ ¡No quiero! ─gritó Kagome parándose de un salto de la silla. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que esa agua atravesara su piel.

Su apariencia demostraba que estaba muy alterada, el cabello que al salir de la casa del chico e incluso antes de cruzar las puertas eléctricas del edificio se encontraba cuidadosamente cepillado y ordenado como pocas veces, en esos momentos se encontraba revuelto, su frente cubierta por una pequeña capa de sudor frio y la vieja camisa de su brazo izquierdo por la parte del codo un tanto rasgada.

La joven laboratorista la miró harta.

Llevaba cerca de quince minutos prácticamente peleando con la chica para poder sacarle la sangre suficiente, pero apenas la aguja se acercaba a unos centímetros de su piel parecía que un radar se activaba y le avisaba que era el momento de huir.

De ser por ella lo hubiera dejado, pero el hecho de que el dueño del laboratorio hubiera indicado que esas pruebas eran las más importantes que iba a realizar en su carrera, realmente la ponía en una encrucijada.

A ella le fastidiaban los niños y ella, a su parecer era una mocosa indeseable, que trataba de ganarse un lugar que no le correspondía.

La joven nunca había conocido a la señora del Taisho, pero estaba segura de que una heredera de una gran familia, estaría armando tal escándalo.

─ ¡Por favor señorita! ─gritó ya desesperada.

─No quiero… ─musitó la chica casi sollozando.

Le temía demasiado a las agujas y más que nada a la sangre.

─Si no lo hace me despedirán ─le informó, pero a pesar de que Kagome no quería ser la responsable de algo así, negó de manera desesperada con la cabeza.

Se dirigió a la puerta y esta vez la mujer decidió que ya era suficiente, por lo cual la dejó salir de inmediato.

Al salir los ojos de Kagome se abrieron enormemente.

Frente a ella se encontraba Souta mirando con ira infinita a Inuyasha y al resto de la familia Taisho que parecía totalmente ajena a ello.

En cuanto la notaron fue consciente de las distintas reacciones de los presentes.

Notó la mirada inquisitiva de Sesshomaru, la sonrisa triste de Kagome, la ilusión en el rostro de Inu-No, la tensión de Souta y el odio que desprendía Inuyasha.

Se estremeció.

Sabía que si quería ser educada tendría que acercarse y saludarlos, pero en lugar de hacer eso bajó la cabeza y caminó hasta Souta, el cual la abrazó mientras ella hundía el rostro en su pecho.

─ ¿Cómo estuvo? ─inquirió él en voz sumamente baja.

─No la dejé… ─susurró estremeciéndose al sentir como una mirada la atravesaba. Estaba segura que era la de el chico que ella amaba, pero se moría de terror de solo el pensar mirarlo.

No quería que le volviera a gritar mil cosas que la harían sentir miserable, por lo cual dejó su rostro en el pecho de Souta a pesar de sentirse como una maldita traicionera por permanecer cerca de Souta y como una perra desgraciada al abrazar a otro frente a él, pero ¿Si él no la amaba, qué?

─Kagome… ─la voz de Rin sonaba cerca, demasiado debía de agregar ella. Se separó un poco del chico e instantáneamente al girar su rostro encontró el de la chica.

Ella era hermosa, fina, educada… Toda una Taisho aun sin siquiera tener lazos de sangre con el patriarca.

Se sorprendió después de unos segundos el notar que la miraba totalmente enfurecida.

Con cuidado de no moverse de manera muy brusca se alejó de Souta, pero en cuanto hubo un poco de distancia entre ellos sintió una mano estrellarse en su mejilla.

Parpadeó confundida mientras todos se quedaban estáticos.

─Eres una… ─empezó Rin, preparándose para abalanzarse sobre ella, pero los brazos de Inuyasha alrededor de su cintura la detuvieron de manera demasiado efectiva.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban de nueva cuenta en sus ojos. No tenía la menor idea de porque la había abofeteado, pero el ver como Inuyasha la abrazaba reteniéndola y le susurraba cosas en el oído le dolía de una manera asombrosa a pesar de ser consciente de que entre ellos no habría nada, pues eran primos.

Claro que sin duda, estaba más que equivocada.

─Kagome… ─unos brazos familiares la rodearon y ella se hundió en ellos tratando de recuperar la vista en medio de tantas lágrimas.

─ ¿Por qué…? ─susurró sin comprender, pero una voz masculina llegó el lugar gritando la pregunta que ella estaba por formular.

─ ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Rin?! ─el patriarca se acercó a ella, con intención de rodearla con los brazos, pero Souta no le permitió que la separara de él ni un segundo. Él había ido para ayudarla y protegerla. No permitiría que le hicieran ni un poco más de daño.

─ ¡Ella es una estúpida perra! ─gritó fuera de si, también con gotas salinas brotando de sus ojos, pero estas debido a la ira─ ¡Se supone que ella es la novia de Inuyasha! ¡¿Qué hace con él entonces?! ─su respuesta fue más que un golpe para todos.

Inu-No palideció de golpe en el momento en que su cerebro procesaba el porque había conocido a la chica de ojos achocolatados.

El recuerdo del día en que la conoció apareció frente a sus ojos.

_La chica se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de su hijo menor mientras que el ambiente se volvía claramente cada vez más y más tenso debido a la proximidad de ambos y el contacto de sus cuerpos. Sabía que ella se encontraba en un aprieto en el momento que su hijo decidiera llevársela a la cama, porque sin duda alguna ello sucedería de inmediato._

─No…─musitó sin siquiera ser consiente y al instante su mirada se llenó de ira.

Se acercó a su hijo menor quien sin pensarlo por un momento soltó a su prima y se enfrentó a él.

Lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y lo sacudió con fuerza totalmente fuera de sí. En su mente se formaban mil y un escenas en la que su precoz hijo se encargaba de quitarle la virginidad a Kagome, algo que nunca podría perdonarle.

─ ¡Calma tío! ─gritó Rin desesperada al ver la reacción de este.

─Aléjate Rin ─le advirtió Inuyasha dejando que su padre los sostuviera sin oponer resistencia. No quería que ella resultara herida debido a la ira mal controlada del patriarca.

Él ya se lo había esperado desde la noche anterior, por lo cual no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo, incluso sabía que se merecería cada uno de los golpes que él le quisiera dar si resultaba que la chica era su hermana.

Kagome miró todo impresionada mientras Souta la sujetaba a su lado, evitando que ella se acercará a ellos en esos momentos.

─ ¿Te atreviste a tocarla? ─preguntó el hombre con voz afilada y llena de odio.

Su voz causo un gran impacto en Inuyasha, el cual se sonrojó ligeramente. Logrando confundir a su padre, él cual aflojó el agarre y parpadeó confundido.

Un gran dolor llenó los corazones de Kagome e Inuyasha. Ella por la culpa y él por el anhelo de un deseo frustrado.

─No… ─susurró desviado la mirada y tratando de no pensar en ello.

Todo lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era el tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, esconderla en un consultorio y hacerla suya en una impecable camilla que seguramente después tendrían que mandar a esterilizar de nuevo, lo cual no le importaría dado que después de sentir su calor nada podría ser realmente malo…

Su padre lo soltó, pero el ambiente se encontraba totalmente tenso aún después de unos minutos de silencio. Inu-No se encontraba confundido, preocupado, enojado y algo más…

El saber que su hijo y su posible hija se sentían atraídos lo hacia sentir miserable y terriblemente enfermo. Eso no le parecía aceptable en lo más mínimo y más que nada le aterraba el que de verdad sintieran algo el uno por el otro.

─Señor Taisho ─llamó la voz de la enfermera que había tratado de tomar las muestras de sangre desde la puerta del consultorio.

─ ¿Si? ─preguntó aun un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos.

─Me gustaría hablar con usted un momento ─su voz era claramente acida y destilaba veneno mientras le lanzaba una mirada desdeñosa a la chica que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Souta, quien parecía no tener ninguna prisa en soltarla.

El hombre la siguió dentro del consultorio suspirando hondo. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, pero estaba seguro que lo que le esperaba dentro de ese consultorio no era nada bueno.

_**(…)**_

Kagome sollozaba ligeramente mientras era guiada dentro del consultorio de nueva cuenta. La mujer la sostenía del brazo firmemente, para que traspasara el marco de la puerta, pero simplemente se negaba a hacerlo.

Tenía miedo.

Eso era claro, pero sabía que no tenía elección, que debía de hacerse las pruebas voluntariamente o sino conseguirían las muestras de una forma u otra.

─No… por favor ─suplicó girándose todo lo que le era posible para mirar al patriarca.

─Lo siento Kagome, pero de verdad necesitamos hacerte esos exámenes ─respondió con voz tensa. No soportaba que ella se negara ni que se viera tan temerosa ante lo que le iban a hacer, pero no había opción.

─No… ─sollozó ligeramente y Souta se acercó a ella.

─Tranquila, yo sostendré tu mano ─le dijo con voz suave, pero al ver eso, la ira brillo en los ojos de Rin.

─Tú no entraras con ella ─le advirtió de manera fría y un tanto cruel, pero estaba demasiado ofendida con él por atreverse a aparecerse en ese lugar haciéndola de sustituto de su primo.

─Rin tiene razón ─interrumpió la voz de Inuyasha sorprendiendo ligeramente a todos.

Nadie se lo esperaba ni de lejos.

─Yo entraré con ella ─susurró y los ojos de Souta y su padre brillaron con repentina ira─. Necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas ─susurró y Rin se mordió el labio conteniendo la sonrisa.

Eso era lo único que esperaba de su primo. Que fuera un hombre valiente y no se dejara amedrentar por los deseos de su padre.

Después de todo ¿Cuándo él había complacido a su padre realmente?

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Mmm… Hola…

Pues sí… tarde milenios… Espero no se enojen, pero pues estoy súper depre pues mi abuelito falleció hace unas semanas… pero psss ni modo… La vida sigue pero la inspiración se me escapa como agua entre las manos.

Lamento la tardanza de verdad, pero pues estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo. Estoy en finales… así que pues en dos semanas espero avanzar más rápido más pronto.

Les suplico se pasen por una historia que estoy escribiendo de Twilight. Se llama "_**Casi un Ángel" **_Es una historia un tanto difícil de escribir, pero pues es una de las que me he llegado a sentir orgullosa. Además de que tiene portada ─el link esta en mi profile─.

Ah! Además de que la historia de "Un amor más que fraternal" la puse en descarga en mi carpeta 4Shared por si alguien la quiere.

Jeje, por cierto me alegra decir que el desfile no estuvo tan mal! De hecho estuvo súper!

.

.

.

I Love You!

Kisses!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!!! **Weno, psss me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo y la verdad pienso darle un toque distinto al que quería al principio… Espero les agrade!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, ya que si lo fueran desde la primera temporada Inuyasha y Kag hubieran tenido cachorros.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

.

.

* * *

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Uch1ha-Patt1nso0on

.

.

= Capitulo 7 =

.

.

.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y la mujer se sorprendió al ver lo sumisa que se había vuelto Kagome al estar en presencia de Inuyasha. Ya que se sentó en el sillón sin que siquiera se lo indicaran totalmente cabizbaja.

Incluso llegó a preguntarse si era cierto que entre ellos dos no había pasado nada sexual.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, pues ella era consiente de que al patriarca no se le podía mentir cuando te exigía respuestas.

Se acercó a la mesa donde tenía todos los utensilios, vigilando atentamente los movimientos de Kagome, no se quería arriesgar a que de un momento a otro se levantara y tratara de escapar, aun cuando la notaba totalmente ausente.

En cuanto su mano se ocupó de tomar la aguja la voz del más joven de los Taisho la llamó.

─Yo me encargaré de tomar las muestras ─anunció y ella lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

─Lo lamento, pero eso no es posible ─le contestó con voz sumamente fría, para después apretar los labios en señal de desaprobación ¿Quién se creía para poder tomársela? ¡Ah, claro! El hijo del dueño.

─Yo se la tomaré ─insistió mirando a Kagome fijamente en todo momento, causando que se sintiera poca cosa. No era que ella deseara que un adolecente la mirara, pero… Le resultaba muy molesto que mientras se dirigía a ella no tuviera la decencia de verla a la cara─, y sino le molesta necesitamos un poco de privacidad.

Totalmente ofendida se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de servicio del consultorio, no quería verse humillada frente a su jefe y mucho menos aún por un chico de dieciocho años.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Kagome se rodeo las piernas con los brazos subiendo los pies al sillón mientras hundía sus ojos en sus rodillas. No podía mirarlo a la cara sin sentirse miserable.

La cachetada por cortesía de Rin le había hecho aflorar toda la culpa que en algún momento había sentido. Ella tenía toda la razón, si bien la noche pasada se había ido de la mansión en términos no muy buenos con el chico, de cualquier manera nunca habían quedado en que habían cortado.

─Estira el brazo o no podre sacarte la muestra ─le ordenó la voz de Inuyasha demasiado cerca y justo en ese momento una mano le tocó el brazo.

Levantó la mirada rápidamente y se sorprendió al notar que el rostro antes impasible de Inuyasha se mostraba ligeramente avergonzado.

No pudo oponer la menor resistencia cuando las manos de Inuyasha se encargaron de colocar su brazo en el soporte, su toque la hacía sentirse perturbada, pero no podía hacer más que dejarse hacer por él.

Simplemente Kagome no tenía voluntad alguna contra Inuyasha.

Ella no podía quitarle la mirada de encima por más que lo intentara. Se sentía fascinada por él a pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ni los gritos de Inuyasha, ni las caricias de Souta eran capases de borrar sus sentimientos.

Sintió un pinchazo en la cara contraria de su codo y estuvo a punto de quitar el brazo de un tirón, pero la mano firme de Inuyasha la detuvo.

─ Solo quédate quieta ─le ordenó seriamente.

Lo que estaba haciendo el joven Taisho no era nada que no hubiera realizado con anterioridad, pero eso le estaba llevando todo su auto control el o abalanzarse sobre ella con esa cercanía.

Kagome se sentía extraña, y de un momento a otro las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas.

─ ¿Qué querías hablar? ─preguntó con la voz afectada.

─Solo quería saber si estas dispuesta a estar conmigo si esta prueba da positivo ─respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera de la menor importancia.

Kagome se quedó estática y la aguja salió de su antebrazo.

Inuyasha le colocó un algodón y le obligó a doblar el brazo pues estaba demasiado impresionada por lo que él le había dicho.

Algo dentro de ella celebraba y la hacia querer saltar de felicidad, al mismo tiempo que sentía un ligero sentimiento de asco.

No lo había pensado pues no creía que tuviera oportunidad, pero en esos momentos el pensar que si Inuyasha fuera su hermano, le desagradaba en sobre manera, ella no había sido criada para seguir las leyes y la moral, pero aun así sabía que era totalmente repugnante el hecho de una relación así.

El silencio reinó el lugar, pero Inuyasha logró descifrar sus pasamientos observando su rostro.

Suspiró pensando en que tendría que trabajar en ella. Sabía que Kagome lo seguía amando ¿Pues que chica no lo haría? Incluso después de variar peleas e interminables insultos kikyou había tratado de regresar con él.

Estaba seguro de que la chica no se resistiría a él, además de que no se creía capaz de dejarla ir.

Por Kagome sentía más de lo que desearía y aunque todo lo que pasaba le impedía estar con ella, no se iba a dejar vencer. Si resultaba ser su verdadera hermana se sentiría como la peor escoria del universo, por eso mismo se encargaría de que pasara lo que pasara nadie supiera la verdad.

─Si deseas volver… Sabes donde encontrarme ─tomó la muestra de sangre de Kagome y algo más que esta no alcanzó a distinguir de una mesilla, para salir por la puerta trasera.

La chica de ojos color chocolate miró como la puerta se cerró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No se explicaba el hecho de que quisiera estar con ella a pesar de todo. Se levantó y caminó mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, pensó que aunque la idea era pésima y los motivos totalmente estúpidos, el hecho de que Inuyasha no le hubiera hecho el menor daño en ese momento.

_**(…)**_

Inuyasha se dirigió al laboratorio con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Simplemente nunca pensó que hacer las cosas a su manera le iba a salir tan caro, pero de cualquier forma tenía que conseguir que esos resultados salieran como él quería, además sus acciones le ahorrarían un mal trago que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

_**(…)**_

En cuanto salió del consultorio Souta la saco a rastras del edificio a pesar de que ella deseaba quedarse un poco más para poder ver a Inuyasha una última vez.

El resto de la tarde la pasó en compañía del chico. Él no la quería dejar sola ni un momento y ella era consciente de ello, pero estaba empezando a sentirse asfixiada y un tanto incomoda.

No habían hablado de lo sucedido la noche anterior y eso le hacia sospechar que tal vez él creía que entre ellos dos había una relación propiamente dicha, cosa que Kagome se sentía incapaz de aceptar y mucho menos después de la declaración del Taisho en el consultorio.

─Souta… ─susurró revolviéndose en sus brazos, pero estos no la soltaron ya hubiera sido porque no quería o porque no había entendido la indirecta.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─inquirió sin dejar de mirar el vacio.

Se encontraban sentados en los escalones del templo, solamente ahí, sin hablar sobre nada, lo cual además de todo la estaba aburriendo.

─Quiero ir al parque ─respondió zafándose de su agarre y poniéndose de pie.

Él la imitó y ella frunció el ceño, eso ya no le estaba gustando, tampoco es que necesitara una escolta las veinticuatro horas del día.

─Sola ─especificó y él perdió su sonrisa para luego fruncir el ceño. Al notar que se encontraba molesto suspiró─, quiero ver a Miroku y a él no le agrada mucho estar con otras personas ─mintió de manera descarada, pues sabía que al chico le encantaba estar rodeado de gente, en especial si esta tenía carteras de fácil acceso en el bolsillo trasero.

─Oh… de acuerdo ─musitó irritado.

A su parecer Kagome debería de pasar el día con él, es decir, después de todo habían dormido juntos y aunque eso nunca había significado gran cosa para él, con ella era diferente. Llevaba varios meses tratando un movimiento con ella, pero la chica de ojos color chocolate había estado demasiado deslumbrada por el Taisho, para siquiera darle una oportunidad de salir con ella.

Seguramente Inuyasha solamente la había querido para un poco de sexo si se había vuelto contra ella de esa manera la noche anterior, lo cual en lugar de enfadarle siquiera un poco lo hacia sentir superior. Él sí había conseguido lo que Inuyasha no había logrado.

Había conseguido una noche de sexo con la chica y además de todo, la dulce, maravillosa y caliente sensación de estar con una virgen.

─Adiós ─murmuró Souta, pero ella aun un tanto enfadada por su forma de actuar solo se dio media vuelta y casi corrió en dirección al parque.

El chico del templo suspiró.

No le parecía justo que ella pudiera irse con sus amigos y dejarlo solo, por lo cual sin pensárselo un instante sacó su celular, dispuesto a contactarse con alguien que pudiera des estresarlo un poco.

_**(…)**_

─ ¿Y el idiota soy yo? ─inquirió Miroku alzando una ceja después de que la chica se desahogara con él.

Ella se sorprendió.

─Escuchaste _todo _lo que te dije ¿Verdad? ─le preguntó para asegurarse mientras fruncía las cejas─ ¿Por qué piensas que soy una idiota? Yo solamente soy una victima en este maldito drama de mi vida ─susurró subiendo ambos pies a la banca y abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho.

Miroku suspiró y se rascó la nuca, Kagome era todo un caso sin duda alguna, jamás pensó que a una chica tan normal, pero linda le pudieran pasar tales cosas en un periodo de no más de cuarenta y ocho horas.

─Todo ─aseguró acercándose y pasándole un brazo por los hombros tratando de consolarla ─ ¿Por? Realmente creo que es claro el por que lo creo. Puedes estar con él chico, si a él no le importa quedar como un bastardo frente a su familia y gente que lo conoce de toda la vida ¿Por qué a ti te importa siquiera una mierda las opiniones de gente que ni conoces ni estimas?

Ella se mordió el labio.

Eso ya lo había pensado antes, pero de cualquier manera sentía que era realmente estúpido siquiera considerarlo.

─Porque si son mi familia tengo que esforzarme por encajar… ─susurró ella no muy convencida de lo que decía.

Miroku miró sus ojos, y aunque estos no lo miraran, podía distinguir el dolor en ellos.

Le besó la coronilla y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que olía extrañamente a algo parecido a la menta.

Se separó un poco de su cuerpo y cayó en la cuenta de que a pesar de traer ropa de chico, esta se veía en condiciones demasiado buenas para ser donadas por una institución, pero demasiado común para que pudiera ser un regalo del Taisho.

─Kagome ¿Por qué hueles tan bien y además traes esa ropa? Si algún refugio las da en ese estado dime y salgo pitando enseguida ─la broma no tuvo el menor sentido para ella, ni tampoco lo consideró como un insulto, era normal que sintiera curiosidad, pero tampoco se sentía con el valor para contarle lo sucedido con Souta.

─Solamente me di un baño y tomé algo de Souta… ─susurró la verdad a medias, al menos así cuando se atreviera a hablar con él, no la acusaría de haberle mentido con anterioridad, cosa que no toleraría.

─ Oh… ─fue lo único que contesto, había notado la incomodidad de Kagome al responder, por lo cual lo dejo pasar. La pobre ya tenía demasiado de que preocuparse como para que además a él se le ocurriera ponerse de necio.

Kagome suspiró.

─ ¿Qué hago? ─se sorprendió preguntándole a Miroku, el cual negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

─Solo tú puedes decidirlo, aunque si yo fuera tú desearía ser su hija y gozar de la buena vida de una adolecente millonaria ─ese comentario la hizo reír, sin duda alguna esa era una buena respuesta, pero no le daba la respuesta que ella necesitaba y lo que en esos momento necesitaba era saber como responder a Inuyasha.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hi!

Bueno, pues solo paso de rápido con una muy clara misión: Dejar capítulos express antes de irme de viaje.

Tarde? Si lo hice solo fueron como dos o tres días, pero pues como ya salí de vacas aprovecho para no dormir y si escribir.

Ah y para los que aman Twilight les diré que mi primer regalo en esta navidad han sido unos pupilentes dorados y unos converse oficiales de Edward! Kyaaa!

Jeje lo lamento, pero psss a alguien le tenia que presumir.

**Hablando en serio!**

Me siento decepcionada. Mi ego esta decayendo y creo que mis habilidades como ficker también… En el capitulo anterior solo recibí **1 review.**

Así que tomare las medidas que tomaba en otro Fic.

Déjenme _**8 R&R**_ y subo el que sigue, creo que es justo, pues he revisado y tengo 101 visitas registradas al chap anterior.

Vamos si se puede!

_**Los amo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_


	8. Cáracter

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, ya que si lo fueran desde la primera temporada Inuyasha y Kag hubieran tenido cachorros.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

.

.

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Uch1ha-Patt1nso0on

.

.

= Capitulo 8. Carácter =

.

.

.

La tarde pasó demasiado rápido y pronto ya había obscurecido. Kagome sabía que tenía que regresar al templo temprano si no quería que Souta se enfadara, pero sencillamente le resultaba un tanto molesto el pensar que tenía que quedar bien con él.

Miroku la rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo, mientras caminaban hasta la salida del parque. Ella le había prometido dejarlo dormir con ella en la bodega si se comportaba y la abrazaba durante el resto de la noche, pues a su gusto, el invierno se estaba volviendo cada vez más crudo.

─Espero que no muramos congelados ─comentó alegremente y ella lo miró con una ceja alzada─. Todo este rollo contigo me hizo pensar que me gustaría dejar un hijo antes de morir ─se encogió de hombros y Kagome lo miró sin comprender─, piénsalo. Sí dejo uno al menos habrá vestigios de que existí ─susurró él con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

La chica de ojos achocolatados asintió, pero a pesar de todo no le gustaba pensar que tal vez él tenía razón. Si un par de ratas callejeras morían a nadie le importaría demasiado, aunque estaba segura de que las múltiples conquistas de Miroku lo recordarían, como un maldito pervertido, sí, pero lo recordarían de alguna manera.

─Pues yo creo que… ─se calló de golpe al sentir que Miroku apretaba su hombro obligándola a detenerse a su lado. Le miró el rostro y notó que estaba un tanto tenso, pero aun así distinguía un brillo fanático en los ojos.

─Inuyasha ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares? ─preguntó y Kagome abandono el rostro de Miroku, para fijar su vista en las dos figuras que se encontraban en la acera juntó a una limosina negra.

─Vengo por Kagome ─contestó con un tono que a todos les pareció demasiado relajado dado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Kagome tomó como pudo la mano de Miroku y la apretó con fuerzas, aunque quisiera negarlo el que él estuviera ahí la ponía de nervios.

─Ven ─la llamó el chico de cabellera plateada con voz suave como terciopelo al notar lo tensa que se encontraba─. Solo quiero pasear un rato contigo.

La chica de ojos chocolates se sonrojó ligeramente al notar lo apuesto que se veía a la luz de la luna, pero sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de que se estaba desviando del tema que trataba.

─Lo siento, pero ella tiene una cita conmigo y una frazada ─informó Miroku buscando una forma de sacarla de ahí en ese momento. La pobre estaba demasiado confundida todavía como para ser capaz de afrontar lo que pasaba sin culparse después por haber hecho alguna tontería.

Inuyasha apretó los puños, preparado para abalanzarse cobre Miroku. La respuesta que este le había dado lo enfureció. En su mente aún tenía muy claro que Kagome le pertenecía y el hecho de que ella se pudiera dirigir a quien-sabe-que-lugar a hacer quien-sabe-que-cosas con otro tipo de verdad lo enfermaba.

La chica de ojos achocolatados miró como el Taisho se tensaba y como Rin le ponía mala cara, entonces fue cuando por fin entendió lo que Miroku había dicho.

─Iré con él ─respondió y se maldijo en el momento en que se le quebró la voz.

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse incomoda por ello. La mano de Miroku la tomó con más fuerza, seguramente queriéndose asegurar de que ella estaba bien, pero ella no fue capaz de girarse a verlo, pues solamente era capaz de perderse en dorada mirada de Inuyasha.

Aflojó el agarre en la mano de su amigo, dándole a entender que estaba bien, pero el chico de ojos azules la retuvo unos segundos más, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y darle un casto beso en los labios que la sorprendió demasiado.

─Cuídate… ─susurró para darle una sonrisa.

─Pero… ¿Yo…? ¿Tú…? ─tartamudeo ella de manera torpe que obligó a Miroku soltar una gran carcajada.

─No te tomes las cosas tan enserio como ese Baka… ─le recomendó, para luego dar media vuelta y adentrarse de nueva cuenta en el parque.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero al sentir una mirada asesina clavándosele, decidió que era momento de enfrentar al chico.

─ ¡Hola Rin! ─se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa, tratando de crear al menos una charla que no fuera incomoda, pero al ver que la prima del Taisho retrocedía un paso y la barría con la mirada de manera cruel se detuvo de golpe.

La noche anterior ella la había tratado de manera cálida, e incluso con cariño y aceptación.

El dolor en su mirada fue captado por Inuyasha, quien por más que trato no pudo más que acercarse a ella y pasarle un brazo por los hombros sobresaltándola. No podía ignorar su lado sobre protector con ella por más que lo intentara.

─Regresa a casa, Rin ─le ordenó él con un tono de voz demasiado agresivo. Su prima alzó las cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos de manera terca─. Dile a mi padre que iré en cuanto termine las cosas con Kagome.

No esperó a que ella le hiciera caso y guió a la chica por la calle lejos de la limosina. En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente retiró su brazo. Caminaron en un silencio demasiado tenso e incomodo para ambos.

El joven heredero no se dispondría a hablar si ella no iniciaba la charla la charla. Eso Kagome lo tenía más que claro.

─Me odia… ─susurró ella tan bajo y con la voz tan cargada de dolor que Inuyasha la miró confundido.

Ella miraba el suelo.

No quería mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacia aceptaría lo que él le había propuesto sin pensárselo dos veces, porque eso era lo que deseaba. Quería estar con él sin importarle en lo más mínimo si tenían o no lazos sanguíneos, pero si era cierto, ella tendría un padre, un hermanastro y una prima… que la odiaba.

─Rin… me odia… ─musitó conteniendo como podía el dolor. En su mente pensaba que posiblemente todo el trato la noche anterior había sido por el hecho de que ella no se veía como lo que era en realidad.

La noche pasada ella se veía a si misma convertida en algo similar a una princesa. Eso era lo que Rin había visto en ella. Y esa noche ella no se parecía en nada a una, esa noche ella era la chica de la calle, que usaba ropa de chico, mientras Rin se veía deslumbrante con un vestido negro lleno de lentejuelas, zapatos de plataforma y bolso a juego, que obviamente eran de marca.

─No soy más que una ilusa ─miró a Inuyasha caminando un poco más lentamente. Él no había despegado su mirada de la figura de la chica. En el rostro de Kagome apareció una sonrisa muy bien fingida que sin lugar a dudas hubiera engañado a Inuyasha si antes no hubiera hablado con tanto dolor─. Creí que le agradaba.

─Le agradas, lo que no le agrada es que me engañes con ese pervertido ─respondió él con ira. Se contenía. No le faltaba mucho para empezar a reclamarle a gritos.

─ ¡Yo no te engaño! ─gritó ella mirándolo enfurecida.

Bien, ella se había acostado con Souta, pero a pesar de que se sentía culpable con ello tampoco era que él la hubiera tratado muy bien.

─ ¡Ja! ¡¿Entonces Souta fue en "plan de amigos" en la mañana, o Miroku te besó por "simple casualidad"?! ¡Se supone que eres mí novia! ─vociferó.

La indignación crecía en ambos y Kagome sabía que él tenía razón, pero el Taisho ─a su parecer─ no tenía porque saberlo.

─ ¡Souta es mi… amigo! ¡Y Miroku también! Yo no he tenido nada con Miroku… fue solamente un beso de amigos ─musitó sintiéndose incomoda. Eso era verdad, pero darle la vuelta al asunto de Souta era algo molesto─. Yo no ando acostándome con cada persona que se para enfrente de mi ¡Yo no busco sexo hasta de bajo de las rocas como tú! ─le recriminó tratando de que el tema se desviara en contra del chico de cabellera plateada.

─ ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡No me he acostado con nadie en meses! ─exclamó Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos fijamente, reflejando en sus ojos dorados nada más que la verdad, de alguna forma.

Ella lo miró fijamente y sonrió de manera sombría.

Él podría firmárselo con sangre o no y estaba segura de que le creería, pero tampoco era capaz de eliminar de su mente la idea de que él le mentía. Sus ojos estaban inquietos de alguna manera y ella los sabía leer demasiado bien.

─De acuerdo… pues yo tampoco me he acostado con… ─se cortó, había estado a punto de decir "Miroku", pero mejor se corrigió─: Nadie…

El Taisho la miró receloso unos instantes, pero simplemente, por más celos que sintiera con ella no era capaz de sospechar que ella le mentiría en eso.

Ella era virgen cuando la conoció y hasta el momento nada le decía que eso pudiera haber cambiado.

Se quedaron en silencio total y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que sin quererlo se habían detenido a mitad de la calle totalmente desierta.

Los pensamientos de ambos eran confusos, el de uno más que el de otro, pero aún así eran conscientes de que algo se tenían que decir, sin saber muy bien que era.

─ ¿Para qué me buscabas? ─preguntó ella de pronto.

Inuyasha la miró, pero luego desvió la vista.

Eso no era cómodo. Ya antes se había tragado su orgullo para decirle lo que tenía que decirle, el que ella no hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad no era su problema, por mucho que la oferta siguiera en pie.

Se quedó callado y Kagome frunció el ceño empezando a enfurecerse. De un momento a otro dio media vuelta y se dirigió de regreso al parque. Ella a pesar de amarlo no se sentía en la necesidad de soportar las cosas que pasaban. Iría a buscar a Miroku y llevarlo aunque sea a rastras a la bodega del templo. El clima empeoraba conforme se acercaba la navidad y no quería quedarse sin amigo pervertido por causa del frio.

Caminó un par de metros antes de que la mano de Inuyasha la tomara del brazo con fuerza, obligándola a girarse y mirarlo a la cara.

─ ¿Qué has decidido? ─inquirió molesto y ella se sorprendió al reconocer que era lo que él quería.

─ ¿Importa? ─inquirió mirándolo con abierta curiosidad y ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

Ese gesto encendió a Inuyasha, no era que fuera algo sensual propiamente dicho, pero la forma en que su cabello se movió al igual que sus labios lo obligó a rendirse.

Se acercó a ella a una velocidad sorprendente y sin más la besó.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella de manera brusca, abriéndose paso a través de sus labios con la lengua. Kagome se quedo estática, pero en cuanto la lengua del Taisho rozó la suya, simplemente perdió la cabeza.

Sus brazos lo rodearon del cuello mientras él la atraía de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo todo lo que le era humana e inhumanamente posible.

Eran presos de una necesidad que desconocían.

Se necesitaban más de lo que creían.

Habían pasado seguramente pasado un poco más de veinte cuatro horas desde que se habían besado por ultima vez, desde que se habían tocado en alguna manera que no los dañara. Y ya no podían soportar más.

De manera desesperada y consciente Inuyasha la obligó a recargarse en la pared. Sus manos bajaron por sus caderas, buscando sin cesar el dobladillo de la playera de Kagome. Sabía que estaban en un lugar público, pero lo único que deseaba era el sentir su piel. Maldijo separándose de ella y mirando hacia abajo, para darse cuenta de que sus manos aun estaban lejos de cumplir su propósito. La chica soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo. Inuyasha la miró y se alejó un paso sintiéndose incomodo.

Bien, el siempre daba ese tipo de espectáculos. Lo hacia tan constantemente que incluso no era nuevo, pero Kagome de alguna manera lo descolocaba.

─Supongo que no puedo negarme a eso ─respondió ella con una sonrisa. Si bien no era algo que le agradara mucho ya no podría negarse a si misma y mucho menos a él de que no lo quería con ella─, pero de cualquier forma… dudo mucho que yo sea tu hermana… ─musitó ella recuperándose del deslumbramiento momentáneo que había sufrido por causa del Taisho.

Inuyasha la miró por un minuto en total silencio, logrando que ella se tensara ligeramente, podía ver una fiera y cruel batalla librándose tras esos ojos dorados.

El chico quería hablar. Eso lo tenía claro y también el hecho de que al parecer era importante, pero él simplemente se resistió.

─Quizá… pero ─acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la chica, para luego retirar la mano con un movimiento un tanto torpe─, tienes el carácter de un Taisho… ─susurró él con una sonrisa demasiado extraña en su rostro.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!

Bien… se que no hay perdón por el retraso, pero no tengo inspiración! Espero que al entrar a la escuela me la devuelva! Porque sencillamente necesito esta historia!

Se que talvez no lo he demostrado, pero de verdad amo este Fic. La simple idea del incesto e Inuyasha son suficientes para hacer que ame esto más que nada en el mundo!

Por cierto.

Tengo Face! Pazzenzzeee!!! El Link lo voy a dejar en mi Profile!!! Y tambien mi Blog... en ese voy a ir dejando Spoilers de todos mis Fics!, para los quieran saber un poco por adelantado se pazzen!!!

_**Atencion!**_

Bien, he decidido que ha llegado el momento de subir la segunda temporada de mi fic! "Un amor…" Les dire!

El estrenó esta previsto para el 14 de Febrero! Se los dejare apenas me levante! Y ya se, ya se ¿¿¿Cómo pienso seguir tantos Fics juntos???

¡Pues ni idea! Pero me jure a mi misma que este año se los dedicare a todos aquellos que amen mis historias o a mi!

Los quiero!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


	9. Saber

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, yo solo me invento cosas raras ─muy raras─ con ellas.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Advertencia:

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

* * *

.

.

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Al3xandRa PaTT

.

.

= Capitulo 9. Saber =

.

.

.

El chico quería hablar. Eso lo tenía claro y también el hecho de que al parecer era importante, pero él simplemente se resistió.

─Quizá… pero ─acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la chica, para luego retirar la mano con un movimiento un tanto torpe─, tienes el carácter de un Taisho… ─susurró él con una sonrisa demasiado extraña en su rostro.

Kagome parpadeó confundida.

¿Qué era lo que él quería decir con eso? Realmente pensaba que esas pruebas darían positivo, aún cuando a su parecer lo mejor sería de que fuera todo lo contrario.

─ ¿Sabes? Realmente no se si quiero ser una Taisho ─comentó mientras él caminaba a su lado por la calle, ambos rumbo a la entrada del parque.

─ ¡Feh! Estas diciendo estupideces ─le espetó altivo y Kagome sonrió de forma triste al verlo recuperar su forma natural de actuar─. Todos quieren ser un Taisho. Inclusive el sarnoso lo desea y lo admitiría si no fuera tan imbécil.

Kagome lo miró.

Él nunca hablaba de sus amigos o al menos creía que hablaba de alguno de ellos. Por lo regular siempre que hablaba lo hacia de forma distante y aburrida aun si se trataba de Rin.

─Duerme en mi casa ─soltó el chico de ojos dorados de un momento a otro.

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó ella confundida.

Ella era consiente de que no iba a ser bienvenida en ese lugar como su novia, sino que lo sería aceptada únicamente bajo el titulo de hija menor de los Taisho.

─Lo que oíste, realmente no creo que nadie me espere despierto y nunca recibo visitas nocturnas ─al decir eso ultimo se mordió la lengua, preocupado por reírse o esperando a que le cayera un rayo por tal blasfemia.

Kagome lo pensó.

Deseaba hacerlo más que nada, pero a su parecer no podía. Sabía que si iba a su casa, a dormir con él, se terminarían enfrascando en besos y caricias hasta que ya no se pudieran detener más.

Y de verdad no deseaba que su primera vez juntos fuera así.

No exactamente un día después de haberlo hecho con Souta, por suerte en esos momentos tenía una muy buena escusa.

Miroku.

─No, Inuyasha, pero ya le había prometido al pervertido que esta noche nos quedaríamos en mi bodega ─le explicó y al ver sus ojos era obvio que el joven heredero estaba al borde de la ira.

Seguramente pensaba que ella lo engañaría, pero no era capaz de hacer nada para que le creyera que solo lo hacía por amistad. Solamente podía excusarse.

─Hace demasiado frio ─comentó con rapidez─. Y no quiero que mi mejor amigo muera, al menos no de esa manera… ─musitó por lo bajo, a veces si pensaban en como morirían y él deseaba morir en pleno acto sexual a los ochenta años. Estúpido─ Lo quiero y siempre me ha cuidado, ahora quiero hacerlo yo.

La miró.

En sus ojos veía que eso era lo que realmente deseaba y que también temía más que nada su reacción, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar.

Así era él.

Él siempre defendía lo que era suyo sin importarme nada más, había crecido influenciado por su padre y su hermano y necesitaba marcar su territorio.

Simplemente no dejaría de ser celoso y posesivo.

─No ─respondió él y ella se enfureció sin poder evitarlo.

─ ¡Por Kami, Inuyasha! ¡Yo no pienso acostarme con Miroku! ─gritó desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía hacer nada para que le creyera… Nada… ─ Yo de verdad… Inuyasha… Te juró que no te traicionaría…

Las lágrimas de Kagome le calaron hondo. Realmente no sabía porque pero no soportaba llorar a una mujer.

― ¡Rayos! ―gritó frustrado y la chica de ojos achocolatados lo miró confundida― Haz lo que quieras, pero mañana tienes que estar temprano en la clínica… ―le informó antes de dar media vuelta y largarse de ahí, no le gustaba ceder. Se sentía humillado y demasiado insignificante para ser un Taisho.

_**(…)**_

─Mierda… ─musitó Inuyasha marcando su celular a Totosai.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes que el quedarse ahí a esas horas y sin una manera de regresar? Pues sencillo. Había estado tan jodidamente celoso de Kagome como para prestar atención a lo que decía.

─Ven por mi viejo decrepito ─le ordenó al hombre en cuanto este contesto su celular. No estaba de humor para decir por favor, ni mucho menos gracias, por lo que colgó sin siquiera saludar o despedirse─. Estúpido Totosai ¿Quién le manda a irse así como así? ─murmuró totalmente enfurecido.

Se quedó parado un par de segundos, mirando a ambos lados esperando a que su chofer apareciera, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ese viejo tardaría un rato en aparecer por ese lugar si ya se encontraba en la mansión o en algún antro famoso esperando por Rin.

Miró a su alrededor sintiéndose desorientado. Estaba fuera de su elemento. Por un momento empezó a creer que la mejor cosa que podría hacer sería ir detrás de Kagome y entretenerse un rato con ella, pero realmente no quería presionar en ese momento.

Si lo hacía era seguro que terminaría sacándola de sus cabales o ella a él y todo terminaría peor.

Se dejó caer en el piso totalmente enfadado por no tener más lugar donde sentarse que el asqueroso asfalto de la banqueta. Se reprendió mentalmente una vez que se encontró ahí. Un Taisho no podía haber caído tan bajo para sentarse en el piso mientras espera a que lo saquen de un barrio de mala muerte.

Suspiró.

Realmente estaba de muy mal humor.

Pasaron unos minutos y entonces una lujosa limosina Hummer blanca dio la vuelta en la esquina dejándolo un tanto molesto. Claro, Rin quería la blanca siempre que se encontraba en alguna fiesta o en algún famoso y exclusivo antro.

En cuanto esta se detuvo frente a él la puerta trasera se abrió dejando ver a su prima, con un muy ajustado vestido, totalmente despeinada y con una copa de lo que parecía licor en la mano.

Se levantó y al acercarse para subir distinguió a tres chicos más y a dos chicas. Uno de ellos era Kohaku y se veía claramente molesto, pues se encontraba sentado en una de las filas de asientos más alejada.

─Sube Inuyasha ─le dijo su prima con una sonrisita tonta y un gran sonrojo antes de girarse al chico que se encontraba a su lado y prácticamente subirse sobre él.

El Taisho la obedeció sin hacerle mucho caso y se sentó junto al novio de su prima. Frente a ellos se encontraba el otro chico que tenía a dos chicas besándole el cuello. Giró la cabeza hacia su prima en el momento en que por su mente paso la idea de ir y quitarle ambas chicas, en cualquier momento el podría ir y hacerlo. Y lo haría, pero hace unos momentos él había estado reclamándole a Kagome sobre fidelidad. Lo menos que podría hacer sería ganársela, pero la imagen de su prima sentada a horcajadas sobre el chico no era una de las mejores cosas para mantener su mente ─y otras cosas─ fría.

─No se porque no la dejas ─le preguntó a Kohaku mientras se inclinaba al mini-bar y tomaba una botella de cerveza de raíz. Una de las cosas que no toleraba en nada además de la infidelidad era el alcohol.

─No es culpa de Rin tener problemas con el alcohol… Es el maldito rollo genético de parte de la familia de tu madre que no lo aguante como debería ─respondió él sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica que en esos momentos besaba con descontrol al tipo mientras se frotaba contra él de manera insistente.

─Pero eso ella ya lo sabe, debería de conformarse con bebidas menos fuertes o ya de plano dejarlo, tienes que admitirlo, más que sea intolerante es una alcohólica ─musitó y bebió un trago de la botella mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la ventana.

─Trata de decírselo tú, tal vez a ti te escuche y no te castigue sin sexo por un largo tiempo.

─Créeme, quien estará sin sexo por mucho tiempo es posible que sea yo, al menos hasta que Kagome acepte hacerlo conmigo ─gimió Inuyasha dejando caer la cabeza hacía atrás.

Le habían dicho que el sexo con la persona indicada era maravilloso, claro que él sabía de sexo increíble, pero aún más una estrecha y totalmente apretada virgen le resultaba un tentación incomparable a cualquier otra cosa que pudiera siquiera pensar.

Escuchó la carcajada de Kohaku y por un momento pensó en darle un golpe, pero realmente no se sentía de humor. Sus propias palabras habían tomado sentido en su mente, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que al parecer se creía capaz de esperar por Kagome, así pasaran semanas antes de que ella se decidiera.

─Deberías de preocuparte más porque tu novia no contraiga SIDA o algo parecido… ─susurró tratando de desviar una conversación que él mismo había iniciado.

─Por el momento la dejare… Lo juro, en cuanto lleguemos al "Dark Yukai" será cuando de verdad se ponga como la chica difícil y empalagosa que es… ─Inuyasha se enderezó de golpe.

─ ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? ─preguntó incapaz de creerlo.

─ "Dark Yukai" ─respondió Kohaku fastidiado. Tal parecía que la falta de sexo si afectaba las capacidades cognitivas del Taisho, pues había ido tantas veces a ese lugar y con Rin, y aún así parecía que no había ido nunca.

─ ¡Yo no puedo ir a ese lugar! ─gritó el heredero logrando que una de las chicas y los dos tipos lo miraran con las cejas alzadas. En ese momento los reconoció. Todos ellos iban al mismo instituto que él y su prima, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran de él en ese momento, tenía problemas más grandes que solo ellos─ ¡Cada que voy termino en una orgia! ─soltó claramente consternado.

A su parecer ir a ese lugar era algo que no se podía permitir, al menos que quisiera socavar con su auto control y lo que él deseaba era mantener su verga donde debería de estar. Bien guardada dentro de sus pantalones y lejos de cualquier coño que no fuera el de Kagome.

Se sentía frustrado. En más de un sentido, pero no podía hacer más que dejarse arrastrar por su prima a ese lugar y luego de que todos bajaran, ordenarle al viejo que lo llevara a casa antes de cometer cualquier estupidez.

Se quedó callado y totalmente quieto mientras pensaba como demonios iba a ser capaz de resistirse a la tentación. Él no era precisamente una persona que se resistiera a sus impulsos, por lo regular si sentía la necesidad de hacer algo ya fuera razonable o no, simplemente lo hacía y nunca había llegado a sentir culpa o remordimiento por cualquier cosa ocurrida, pero en esos momentos el solo pensar que se podría llegar a enrollar con una extraña le hacía sentir una de las personas más despreciables del mundo.

El camino al antro le pareció de lo más largo y duro de lo que jamás le había parecido cualquier otro recorrido en automóvil y cuando al fin llegaron se encontró totalmente tenso en el asiento, pero en cuanto todos se bajaron de la limosina encontró demasiado sencillo el quedarse sentado.

─Inuyasha ¿No vas a bajar? ─preguntó Totosai mirándolo por el retrovisor, mientras se sacaba la cerilla del oído con aire distraído.

─ ¡Feh! Cierra ya esa bocota y llévame a casa ─le ordenó el joven Taisho dejándose caer en el asiento mientras suspiraba muy satisfecho de si mismo.

Al parecer el serle fiel a Kagome no era un gran reto para él mientras no se tratara de Rin y su insistente boca.

Claro que solo había sido cuestión de no moverse en lo más mínimo, simplemente había tenido que quedarse sentado esperando a que la tentación se alejara mientras él pensaba en la chica de ojos achocolatados, eso no era un gran logro para alguien que lo viera de fuera, pero para él había sido casi como una señal divina de que tenía que mantenerse fuerte y soportar.

Al llegar a casa se sentía extraño, por lo que bajó de la limusina sin siquiera preocuparse en agradecer o despedirse de Totosai, aunque de cualquier manera era seguro que no lo haría por ningún motivo.

Entró arrastrando los pies y pensando en las musarañas cuando fue consiente que su padre se encontraba parado al inicio de las escaleras. Lo miró por un segundo antes de caminar hacía él, tratando con todo su ser de parecer indiferente, no queriéndole dar algún arma a Inu-No para torturarlo o castigarlo.

─ ¿Dónde estabas? ─inquirió su padre con la voz firme, pero en cuanto su el joven de cabellos dorados paso por su lado ignorándolo olímpicamente lo retuvo del brazo─ ¿Terminaste con Kagome? ─preguntó brusco, pero el rostro de Inuyasha le parecía imposible de descifrar.

─Aclaré las cosas con ellas ─murmuró el heredero tratando de mantenerse sereno y evitando a toda costa decir alguna mentira, a pesar de todo era su padre y no se sentía cómodo mintiendo de manera descarada, lo único que podía hacer era decir cosas que él podría tomar de la manera que más conveniente lo creyera

Llegó a su habitación y se tiró boca abajo en su cama en cuanto pudo sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse los vaqueros o la camiseta. Realmente se sentía frustrado. En más de un sentido y el principal era sexual.

Se giró y miró el techo.

En su mente habían mil formas en que podría encontrar mil formas de satisfacer sus necesidades más primitivas, pero ninguna le parecía la correcta, pues todas y casa una de ellos involucraba a alguna o más chicas y lo peor de pensar en eso es que dentro de sus pantalones se empezaba a formar una dolorosa erección.

Gimió desesperado.

Podría darse una ducha fría, pero eso sería como si tuviera trece años y la otra opción podría considerarse incluso más vergonzosa y patética, pero al menos eso le daría un tipo de… liberación.

─Dios… Definitivamente debo estar loco… ─musitó un tanto molesto y sus manos rápidamente se sacaron el cinturón y desabrocharon el botón y el cierre para sacárselos a patadas sin siquiera enderezarse.

Los tenis aún los tenía puestos, por lo cual los solo sacudió los pies verdaderamente desesperado. Se sacó la chamarra y después la playera con movimientos rápidos. El pensar en el placer que se aproximaba lo hacía sentir ansioso.

En cuanto se encontró solo con sus bóxers se dio cuenta de que su respiración estaba acelerada y sentía su pulso en los oídos.

Cerró los ojos y metió su mano dentro de ellos tratando de no sentirse un imbécil, pero en cuanto tomó su verga se imaginó lo que sentiría si esa fuera la mano de Kagome. Un gruñido se atoró en su garganta y sintió un enorme placer recorrerle el cuerpo en cuanto su mano se deslizo hacia arriba y hacia abajo con movimientos rápidos.

La imagen del rostro de Kagome apareció en su mente y se sintió todavía mejor, a eso se le llamaba una buena paja… Aumento la velocidad todo lo que le era posible mientras se imaginaba que la chica de ojos achocolatados lo tomaba con su boca.

─Mierda…

Apretó un poco su agarre y a cada movimiento hacía arriba rozaba la punta de su polla con los dedos. Se sentía cerca y el imaginarse a su novia chupándosela solamente lograba excitarlo más. En su mente aparecía con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto y una expresión de placer indescriptible mientras la parte más sensible de su cuerpo desaparecía entre sus labios.

No iba a soportar mucho y eso lo sabía muy bien, por lo cual se detuvo y se sacó los bóxers para luego tomar la portátil y encenderla. Estaba desesperado. La colocó en la cama y de inmediato entró a su página porno favorita. Eso era más que vergonzoso, pero para algo se había inventado el internet y la pornografía.

Apenas logró abrirla busco desesperado algo que le agradara, no tardo más que solo unos segundos en conseguir el mejor video de la red y el cuanto lo puso en marcha los gemidos de un par de chicas llenaron su habitación. Trataba de seguir pensando en Kagome pero realmente no le quedaban ánimos de hacerlo viendo como las muy bien dotadas rubias se masturbaban entre sí y se devoraban sin compasión alguna.

Siguió con sus movimientos y pronto se derramó por completo sobre las sabanas rojas de su cama. Eso era asqueroso, pero ya se encargaría al día siguiente de que Kaede le colocara unas nuevas.

Dejó caer la portátil en el piso y él se acomodó debajo de las sabana que aún se encontraban limpias sin siquiera preocuparse por vestirse. Solo tres personas entraban en su habitación; Kaede, Rin y Sango y no es como si ellas no lo hubieran visto desnudo ya varias veces. En esos momentos necesitaba descansar. Al día siguiente tendía un hermana nueva, la cual también sería su novia ¿Acaso su vida podría complicarse aún más?

_**(…)**_

─ ¿Miroku estas despierto? ─ preguntó Kagome en un susurró mientras se removía un poco en los brazos de su amigo tratando de ver su rostro.

El chico suspiró al abrir los ojos y luego soltó un bostezo descomunal, estaba realmente tentado a darse media vuelta y volver a dormir. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía en un lugar tan cómodo y cálido como ese que sentía que era un desperdicio de tiempo en el cual no se encontrara dormido, pero su amiga llevaba un buen rato demasiado inquieta y estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

─No… ¿Qué sucede? ─se talló los ojos y trató de enfocar sus ojos en los de ella, pero no le era posible con tanta oscuridad, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, pues era consiente de donde estaba cada parte de ella al tenerla firmemente rodeada con los brazos mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él.

Al parecer la calefacción humana era algo más que efectivo en ciertos casos.

─Voy a volver con Inuyasha ─musitó acurrucándose más contra el cuerpo de su pervertido amigo─ o al menos creo que seguiremos estando juntos… ─el chico de ojos azules poco a poco iba cayendo inconscientemente cuando sintió que Kagome se sacudía con suaves sollozos.

La apretó con fuerza preocupado por ella.

─ ¿Qué rayos sucede Kagome? No creo que sea tan mala noticia, después de todo que más da si son o no son hermanos. Yo no creo que todo ese ro…

─No soy virgen ─susurró y el chico calló de pronto.

No se esperaba una confesión como esa, aunque tampoco le veía el lado malo. Solamente había pasado un poco antes de lo que esperaba, pero realmente él ya sabía que en algún momento Kagome e Inuyasha iban a terminar uniendo sus genitales y estaba seguro que ella también, por lo cual le parecía una estupidez.

─Vamos Kag, solo lo hicieron y ya ─una risita salió de sus labios queriendo contener lo que diría a continuación, pero realmente le parecía que era un buen momento para una confesión─. Yo perdí mi virginidad a los once y no es tan malo, además tú lo hiciste con tu novio y eso…

─ ¡Es que no fue con él! ¡Anoche me acosté con Souta! ─confesó sollozando. Se arrepentía de verdad de haberlo hecho y de haberle mentido a Inuyasha, pero en esos momentos lo que más le preocupaba era que posiblemente Inuyasha la terminara odiando si se enteraba de lo que había pasado.

Miroku no sabía que decir para consolarla. Él era solamente un tipo que había defendido a una niñita inocente en la calle y había logrado establecer una amistad nada sexual con ella, no se sentía capacitado para charlas de ese tipo. Él no era nadie para aconsejar alguien sobre sentimientos de amor y esas cosas, tal vez podría dárselos acerca de cómo era mejor dar una mamada o ese tipo de cosas, pero en el aspecto sentimental era algo parecido a un niño de cinco años o incluso uno supiera más que él.

Solo sabía que lo más probable era que su amiga se metería en muchos problemas cuando el heredero se enterara de lo sucedido. Hasta donde había llegado a observar, estaba seguro de que Inuyasha era muy celoso y posesivo con lo que le pertenecía y era un hecho que la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos le pertenecía.

─Solo olvídalo ─le recomendó tratando de escapar de la obligación de decirle algo realmente coherente─, ya mañana se solucionaran algunas cosas ─susurró con voz suave y sensual en el oído de Kagome, tratando de crear un suave arrullo con sus palabras el cual de manera sorprendente fue funcionando.

_**(…)**_

─ ¡Oh! ¡Inuyasha eres un cerdo! ─exclamó la voz de una chica muy cerca de él, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado para atender a cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba a él, pero lo ignoró, hasta que sintió que las sabanas abandonaban su cuerpo, para luego escuchar un chillido.

─ ¡Podrías al menos haberte vestido! ─trató de hilar dos pensamientos, pero aún seguía pensando en el hecho de que esa voz le era muy familiar.

Su cerebro trabajaba de manera lenta, pero el tonito mandón y un tanto afectado eran fáciles de reconocer una vez que recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

─Mierda… Rin, podrías no gritar… ─se quejó, pero de inmediato se arrepintió. No podrían ser más de las ocho de la mañana y ella seguramente tenía una gran resaca, no por haber bebido tanto, sino por simplemente haberlo hecho.

─ ¡Solo levántate y dúchate! ¿Cómo me dejaste en sola? ¡Mi tío estaba furioso cuando llegué! ¡Sabes que solo puedo ir a esos lugares contigo! ─le reclamó a gritos y el joven heredero se pregunto como demonios podía hacerlo sin sentir su cabeza partirse por la mitad. Él sencillamente no podía en lo más mínimo.

─Es tu problema… Yo no puedo ir al "Dark Yukai" mientras tenga novia… ─confesó levantándose lentamente y perdiéndose por las escalerillas mientras se dirigía a su baño totalmente desnudo.

_**(…)**_

Como el día anterior todos los Taisho se vieron arrastrados por Inu-No hacía la clínica.

El patriarca se encontraba totalmente ansioso y deseoso de que cuando les dieran las pruebas todos se alegraran y aceptaran a la chica como un miembro más de la familia, pero era consiente de que posiblemente solo a él le alegrara la noticia que les esperaba.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala de espera vieron a la chica de ojos achocolatados sentada en las piernas de Miroku, quien la acunaba a su cuerpo como si de un bebe se tratara y ella se aferraba a su cuello con toda la fuerza que le era posible. Era un cuadro demasiado extraño para todos, pero curiosamente en esa ocasión dos personas se morían por hacer que ese hombre de ojos azules la soltara.

Durante la noche ella había sollozado sin parar mientras su pervertido amigo le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Había sido difícil para ambos el salir de la bodega para dirigirse a ese lugar, donde Kagome estaba decidida a decirle al heredero lo que había sucedido.

─Kagome ─la llamó la voz de Rin fría como el hielo, logrando que ─de alguna manera─ Sesshomaru se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

La aludida elevó la mirada aturdida y todos pudieron notar los surcos que las salinas gotas habían dejado en sus mejillas al igual que sus ojos ligeramente. Era evidente de que hasta hace unos minutos había estado llorando, lo cual preocupaba a Inuyasha y perturbaba a Inu-No.

─Soy…una Taisho… ─susurró ella hundiendo de nueva cuenta su rostro en el pecho de Miroku, el cual solo atino a darle un apretón cariñoso.

Durante la noche no solo se había preocupado de sobremanera por la confesión que haría, sino que también se torturaba pensando que posiblemente su relación con Inuyasha no sería lo que ella desearía si resultaban positivas las pruebas. Incluso llegó a pensar que de ser así lo mejor sería dar todo lo romántico con él por terminado, pero el saberlo… el saber que todo en su vida había cambiado y no precisamente para bien era algo que sin lugar a dudas era sumamente doloroso.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!!!

Sorry!!! Pero estoy tan idiotizada con my boy que pierdo la onda de todo, pero juro no tardar tanto ¡¡Me esfuerzooo!! Acabo de poner la segunda temporada de "Un amor…" Aunque creo que ya todos se han pasado por ella xD!

Ahora, no solo es cosa de mi novio, también esta el asunto que publique en mi perfil y que creo que ya son consientes de lo sucedido.

Si bien, mi mamá no ha dicho nada más y le he dejado claro de que es muy mi rollo lo que escriba, me quiero tomar las cosas con calma, pero al parecer no puedo hacerlo xD! Entre más trato más enserio me lo tomo!

Esten al pendiente, pues voy a publicar un par de O-S. Uno SasuNaru y otro de FMA! Hasta el momento creo que el único R: M será el de SN un poquito fuerte, pero hermoso igual!

Espero no haber perdido a mis lectoras!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, yo solo me invento cosas raras ─muy raras─ con ellas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

* * *

.

.

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Al3xandRa PaTT

.

.

= Capitulo 10. Pertenecer =

.

.

.

─ ¿Segura que estarás bien? ─preguntó Miroku rodeándola con los brazos una vez más.

Se encontraban frente a la clínica. Todos los Taisho se encontraban ya dentro de la limusina y ella hacía varios minutos que debería estar con ellos, pero le era imposible el alejarse del cuerpo de Miroku. Sentía que si lo hacía todo habría terminado de una manera demasiado irreal, quería seguir siendo una chica de la calle, encontrándose con su pervertido amigo en un parque y vivir con un eterno dolor de estomago dado lo poco que comía.

Esa era su vida y a pesar de ser miserable en más de un sentido, la hacía feliz en muchos más, pero ahora tenía un padre. Uno que podía decidir por ella, o mejor dicho obligarla a hacer lo que quisiera. Las pruebas habían ido a parar a quien sabe que lugar donde se encargarían de su adopción o lo que fuera que hiciera, por lo cual ¡Bravo, se hallaba atada a gente que no conocía!

─No quiero ir… ─susurró ella hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Miroku, extrañaría ese olor a sudor y suciedad en su cuerpo.

─Tranquila iré a verte, subiré por tu ventana como ¿Romeo? ─inquirió no muy seguro de lo que decía, pero para el caso funciono. Ella soltó una risita y después a él─ Nos veremos, es una promesa.

─Gracias… ─musitó con suavidad, para después pararse de puntitas y depositar un beso en su mejilla─ Te quiero.

Se giró y subió al vehículo, realmente no esperaba ser feliz, pero al menos tendría a Inuyasha a su lado, porque estaba decidida. No le contaría nada de lo de Souta.

Sentada a un lado de Inuyasha no pudo resistirse a acurrucarse a su lado y cerrar los ojos mientras respiraba el delicioso olor de la colonia de su ¿novio? ¿De su hermano? Realmente no le importaba mucho.

Bien, si ahora eran hermanos no podrían tener ningún punto para prohibirles los abrazos o el contacto físico, después de todo, sí, eran hermanos, pero nada les evitaba demostrarse un poco de apoyo o cariño, a demás de que él era la única persona que realmente conocía de toda la familia. No la podían culpar por confiar en Inuyasha y solamente en él.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─susurró ella tan bajito que dudaba que alguien la hubiera escuchado, a pesar de que todos la miraban fijamente.

El joven Taisho se sentía ligeramente incomodo. A su parecer podría ser un poco más discreta. No era que le molestara, pero…

─Al templo donde vives. Seguro quieres despedirte y recoger algunas cosas ─respondió el patriarca de la familia logrando sorprender a Kagome─. Además, quisiera agradecer a los dueños por cuidarte y brindarte un techo, para…

─ ¡Quieres dejarlo! ─gritó Inuyasha─ ¡Ellos no la cuidaban! ¡Simplemente le daban una bodega donde dormir! ¡Bien podrían darle una habitación en esa casa! Además ni siquiera era desinteresado ¡El chico quería salir con ella! ─inconscientemente rodeó a Kagome con el brazo, si bien era porque estaba celoso o por… Realmente no había otra razón para ello.

El hombre ni siquiera se inmutó por los gritos, era demasiado común que su hijo menor hiciera eso constantemente, pero lo que realmente le molesto fue lo que dijo ¿Acaso un chico había estado abusando de las necesidades de su… Kagome? Realmente era duro pensar siquiera en la palabra hija a pesar de sentirse realizado.

Se quedó quieto un buen rato, tratando de mantener su genio bajo control.

Kagome se encontraba avergonzada por lo que había dicho Inuyasha y aún más que preocupada. Si Inu-No era la mitad de hombre que había demostrado ser hasta el momento, estaba casi segura de que querría ir allí y tener una "charla" con Souta.

─No es nada, es solo un amigo ─se apresuró a decir y todos los ojos se clavaron en ella. Eso era intimidante y ella una chica con poca autoestima, por lo cual le pareció mejor idea cerrar los ojos.

El brazo que se encontraba alrededor de Kagome se retiró y ella miró a Inuyasha herida. El rostro de su ahora hermano-novio se encontraba con claras muestras de enojo, tal vez debería de pensar antes de hablar, pero es que realmente no deseaba que alguno de ellos se acercara a Souta. Sí lo hacía cualquiera de ellos era seguro que sabrían lo pasado y ¡Kami! ¡Ni de chiste querría que eso sucediera!

Se alejó un poco de Inuyasha y trató de mantenerse lo más cerrada posible. No quería mirar la cara de ninguno de los presentes, a pesar de que ninguna podría ser peor que la de Inuyasha, pero no tenía el valor.

El trayecto al lugar fue en realidad más corto de lo que a Kagome le pareció, pero en cuanto el vehículo se hubo detenido, ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Si bajaba, iba por sus cosas y subía de nuevo, sabía que ya no habría marcha atrás. Tomó aire y con más confianza de la que creyó posible poseer abrió la puerta y salió decidida. Lo haría, podría estar con Inuyasha para siempre. Eso era lo que importaba realmente.

La puerta se cerró unos pasos después, pero ella siguió arrastrando sus pies por los escalones. Probablemente era la única vez que lo haría, ahora ya tenía un techo, no necesitaría hacer cosas así nunca más.

Apenas termino de subir las escaleras escuchó como una puerta se abría.

Levantó la mirada y distinguió a Souta caminando hacía ella totalmente decidido. Se acercó un poco a él, al menos tendría que despedirse, pero no hubo avanzado ni cuatro pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que su rostro no era exactamente uno muy bueno. Se quedó quieta esperado a que el dijera algo, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para saludarlo la mano del chico la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

Vio totalmente en shock como el rostro de Souta se veía lleno de ira y la jaloneaba del brazo, sentía como los dedos del chico la apretaban con tal fuerza que estaba segura que le quedaría una marca en cuanto la apartara.

─ ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ─soltó de pronto─ ¡Te busque en la mierda de parquecito al que vas! ¡Me dijeron que fuiste a quien sabe donde con el malviviente ese! ¡Eres una maldita pe…! ─sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y todo lo veía en cámara lenta, jamás había pensado que _él _le llegaría a gritar así en alguna ocasión, pero mucho menos pensó que vería su mano dirigirse a su rostro para darle una bofetada.

Cerró los ojos como acto de reflejo, esperando a que el impacto llegara, pero este jamás lo hizo. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Inuyasha sosteniendo la mano del chico.

La presencia del chico la tranquilizó y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Souta ya la había soltado del brazo. Se alejó un poco y notó que el joven Taisho se encontraba verdaderamente enojado, era una ira poco común en é, eso le causo un poco de inquietud, pero cierta la mayor parte de ella estaba feliz de que él hubiera acudido a su rescate.

─No te atrevas a tocarle un solo pelo a mi hermana… ─musitó el chico de manera sumamente amenazante. La palabra pareció salir por la fuerza de él y de hecho a Souta no le importó eso en lo más mínimo.

─ ¡¿Por qué te haría caso?! ¡Kagome eres una perra! ─escupió con todo lo que pudo, pero lo siguiente que tuvo que escupir fue la sangre que Inuyasha le había sacado gracias al puño que se había estrellado contra su mejilla.

─ ¡Oh, no! ─gritó ella asustada, no quería eso. Tomó al chico de cabellera plateada del brazo y este se detuvo de inmediato. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella y casi muere al ver las lágrimas brillando en sus pestañas─ Vámonos, no dejes que te provoque… ─susurró y la voz se le quebró ligeramente. Temía que a Souta se le ocurriera soltar cualquier cosa, después de todo, estaba casi segura de que todo eso era por haberse acostado con él.

Por un instante el Taisho pareció meditarlo, para después girarse a Souta, darle una fuerte patada en el estomago, que logró tirarlo al piso y justo después tomar la mano de Kagome y arrastrarla lejos de allí, rumbo a la limusina que los continuaba esperando.

─Lo lamento… ─susurró ella cuando llegaban a la mitad de las escaleras del templo.

─ ¡Feh! ¿Y ahora porque? ─preguntó Inuyasha aún mostrando su mal humor.

Ella se mordió el labio, pero decidió no responder, así era mejor. Tal vez había sido bueno lo que había pasado, ya no se podría acercar más a Souta, porque Inuyasha no la dejaría y también ahora ya sabía que tal vez no era tan buen chico como le había parecido antes ¿Cómo se supone que alguien que te quiere te trate de esa forma? Ella no lo entendía, pero al pensar en ello vino a su mente el hecho de que Inuyasha una vez ya la había tratado de forma brusca.

Lo miró a la cara y el sol dibujo su silueta.

La respiración se le atasco en la garganta y sus pies se detuvieron por completo cuando el viento movió su flequillo.

Era sencillamente muy hermoso, y luego cuando él también se tuvo que detener por que ella se reusaba a moverse y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos un suspiro se le escapó. Era imposible que algo así de perfecto fuera malo para ella.

─Inuyasha… ─susurró y su mirada vagó escaleras abajo para asegurarse de que nadie la observaba─ ¿Me quieres? ─inquirió mirándolo ansiosa. Se sentía estúpida preguntándolo, pero lo que acababa de pasar le hizo pensar que tal vez no todos son personas confiables.

El joven heredero se quedó estático. Eso no se lo esperaba y luego cuando captó por completo la pregunta se sonrojo ligeramente. Las palabras correctas las sabía, de hecho, estas estaban en la punta de su lengua, pero no se atrevería a decirlas. Al menos no en esos momentos, primero tendrían que pasar muchas cosas antes de que él dijera algo como eso.

Kagome bajó la mirada después de unos instantes.

Sabía que esperaba demasiado si creía que él le contestaría que la amaba, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez él sería lo suficientemente humilde para decir algo como eso.

─Creo que tu padre… digo mi padre… Bueno él… ─saltó ella de pronto, tratando de desviar el asunto, pero justo cuando iba a caminar en dirección a la limusina, fue atraída al cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Ni siquiera lo vio venir, simplemente fue consciente de un momento a otro que se encontraba siendo besada por su hermano.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y lo empujó alejándolo de su cuerpo. Por un momento se sintió enferma, su estomago se revolvió ligeramente, pero de inmediato todo regreso a como estaba antes. Inuyasha ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el hecho de que ella se separara de él había sido un rechazo, por lo cual de inmediato la volvió a besar.

Los sentimientos se acomodaron de pronto cuando ella empezó a pensar en él y en la sensación de placer que la rodeo cuando él introdujo su lengua a la boca de la chica. Tal vez lo que había sucedido antes solo había sido una muy ilógica reacción a lo que pasaba con eso de que eran hermanos.

Las manos del chico empezaron a acariciar sus caderas y pronto una se colocó sobre unos de sus pechos. Ella se sobresaltó, pero no pudo evitar que un suave gemido se escapara de sus labios, lográndolos volver a la realidad. Se separaron y Kagome no pudo más que bajar la cabeza sonrojada, para seguir a Inuyasha caminaba en dirección al vehículo.

Cuando subieron, la chica y el patriarca los miraron con curiosidad y recelo, para después volver a la conversación que tenían. Durante el camino a la mansión el chico no pudo más que sentirse desestabilizado. Si iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Kagome tendría que mucho cuidado con lo que hacía con ella y con Rin, aunque realmente no esperaba que los favores sexuales entre ellos continuaran, sabía que podría ser terrible que Kagome los encontrara.

_**(…)**_

─Valla… ─susurró Kagome atravesando la puerta de la habitación de Rin, la cual solo rodó los ojos fastidiada. No era que fuera egoísta, pero le molestaba realmente que su tío la obligara a compartir espacio con una chica que realmente detestaba es decir ¿Quién podría ser tan estúpida para que engañar a su primo? Además de que casi podía creer que le había hecho vudú o algo por el estilo a Inuyasha para que este no la mandara al diablo.

─Si claro… No es la gran cosa ─dijo Rin restándole importancia a ello y dejándose caer en la cama─. De hecho la habitación de Sesshomaru es más grande, puede que cuando la tuya este lista sea el doble de grande que esta ─soltó mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de reproche ¡¿Cómo era posible que su tío estuviera olvidándose de ella por esa chica?! ¡Se suponía que ella era la que mandaba en esa casa!

Kagome le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad y dolor. De acuerdo, parecía que ella aún creía que engañaba a Inuyasha, pero ¿realmente podría odiarla tanto por ello? No lo entendía, incluso pensaba que probablemente había algo más que eso. Tal vez simplemente no le agradaba la idea de que fuera su prima.

─ ¿Sabes…? Realmente no necesito quedarme aquí ─susurró Kagome mirando el piso terriblemente avergonzada─, puedo dormir en la sala si así lo prefieres, en todo caso… esta bien, tampoco es necesario que me prestes nada de ropa, puedo pedirle a Inuyasha… ─se calló de golpe al ver como ella se levantaba de golpe de la cama y la veía con ira.

─ ¡Anda! ¡Vete con Inuyasha, pero luego no vengas a mí! ¡Quítamelo a él también! ─explotó ella y sin más se dirigió a una puerta blanca que se encontraba del otro lado y se encerró dando un fuerte portazo.

Kagome se quedó mirando la puerta estática un buen rato, hasta que decidió que verdaderamente era ridículo permanecer ahí. Sorbió con la nariz y parpadeó varias veces. No lloraría en lo más mínimo por algo tan estúpido como el rechazo de Rin. Sí, dolía… pero no era importante, al menos no demasiado como para hacerle perder tiempo valioso que podría pasar con Inuyasha.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Miró a ambos lados y si mal no recordaba la habitación del chico era la última del pasillo. Prácticamente corrió y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta no se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar y recargarse en la puerta. Sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero realmente no lo era. Solo había ido ahí con intención de tener un lugar donde dormir y tal vez… Solo tal vez un baño de agua caliente y unos cuantos besos que le hicieran olvidarse de Rin.

Al parecer la chica se sentía sumamente amenazada ¿Cómo demonios se lo iba a quitar? Y en todo caso ¿A quien le había quitado ya? Sus palabras la confundían, pero daban a entender que Rin sentía algo por Inuyasha.

Entonces una idea paso por su cabeza ¿Era posible que ella amara a _su _novio? Le parecía imposible de creer ¡Eran familia, por Kami-sama! De acuerdo, él era su hermano ¡Pero apenas se acaba de enterar de ello! En cambio ellos ─según le había contado el chico─ se conocían desde pequeños, así que realmente ella estaba justificada y ella no, pero ella parecía creer que él le había pertenecido.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al pensar que posiblemente podría haber sucedido. A Inuyasha no parecía importarle el hecho de que entre ellos se cometiera incesto ¿Por qué habría de importarle lo de su prima? Después de todo, los lazos sanguíneos entre ellos eran más lejanos.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─levantó la mirada y se encontró con el confundido rostro de Inuyasha. Ni siquiera lo pensó una vez antes de lanzarse a él y rodearle el torso con los brazos. Aspiró su fresco olor, era una extraña mezcla olía fuertemente a un perfume de hombre pero podía decir que el olor a la menta se colaba suavemente en ella.

─ ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo? ─preguntó evadiendo la pregunta. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que sucediera con Rin en el pasado y tampoco le importaría demasiado si pasara en el futuro… Después de todo ella lo había engañado, solo deseaba olvidarlo.

─Pero… ¿Y Rin? ─inquirió sin entender.

─No le agrado, dejémoslo así ¿Sí? ─suplicó mirándolo a los ojos, mientras los suyos luchaban por contener las lágrimas─ No quiero más problemas…

Por un momento el joven Taisho miró a su alrededor, como si algo le fuera a decir que era lo que debía hacer. Sabía que ella moría por quedarse, pero no por las mismas razones que él deseaba que se quedara, es decir, no había manera de que ella quisiera hacerlo esa misma noche y dudaba poder contenerse, pero al fijar su mirada en la mirada achocolatada de Kagome soltó un suspiró llenó frustración… sexual.

─Supongo… Solo… hay que cuidar que mi padre no te descubra aquí o seguramente seré castrado.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Kagome y ella sintió feliz. Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado mirándola con curiosidad. Le parecía curioso que ella hiciera lo que le pidiera y viceversa, al parecer le estaba dando duro con la chica.

─Bien… El baño, el ropero y las escaleras a la cama… ─señaló cada una de las puertas, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a soltarlo en lo más mínimo─ Supongo que desearas bañarte ¿No? ─inquirió y ella asintió separándose ligeramente de él. De pronto recordando que hacía un día que no se bañaba, aunque bien cuando lo conoció era probable que llevara cerca de cuatro sin hacerlo y él nunca le había dicho nada…

─Gracias por ser… ─ ¿Qué le podía decir sin sonar muy estúpida? Perfecto, lindo, tierno, comprensivo ¡Por Kami-sama! Realmente ninguno valía o tenía sentido para dedicárselo a él. De cualquier manera ninguna era de la correcta para describirlo excepto─ Inuyasha.

Se paró de puntitas y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios antes de correr a la puerta que creía era el baño.

Tal vez no necesitaba ser rica, ni una ducha diaria para agradarle a Inuyasha y eso le gustaba, la hacia sentir de alguna manera… especial.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Holaaa!!!

Bueno, pues me tarde u//u gommen y es cortito, pero se me atravesaron vacaciones y exámenes al mismo tiempo, mi boy absorbe mi vida y mi memoria se formateo TToTT! Perdí mucho material, pero por suerte tenía un respaldo de otros Fics, la mayoría sin publicar y otros con capítulos ya publicados, pero de "De padre a Amante" lo perdí todo, también de "El sueño roto de Naruto" y "Cataclismo"… En todo caso creo que no esta tan mal… Podre conseguirlo!!!

Ahora, pasense a mi Blog, a mi Facebook y a mi Twitter! Todos están en mi perfil! En mi blog voy avances y otras cosas, en mi Face… Vamos quiero amigos *u*!!! y en mi Twitter pondré las fechas de actualización y esa cosas! Así como avisos de ultimo momento y eso!

JEjeje y ahora viene la auto propaganda!!! xD! Escribí un O-S llamado _**"Premio" **_es de Harry Potter! Leanlo Pliss!!!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


	11. Confianza

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, yo solo me invento cosas raras ─muy raras─ con ellas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

* * *

.

.

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Al3xandRa PaTT

.

.

= Capitulo 11. Confianza =

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y se asombro al ver que el lugar parecía un oasis. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de azulejos dorados, mientras todos los acabados (la tina, el retrete y el lavamanos) eran de un material sumamente brillante de color negro, con los mangos de las llaves de un material muy parecido al cristal.

Sonrió ligeramente, ese lugar era demasiado elegante y ordenado para pertenecerle a Inuyasha. Caminó por el lugar mirándolo con detalle, se acercó al lavamanos y lo acarició con suavidad. Paseó su mirada por los pequeños estantes que se encontraban a un lado y se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa. Frente a ella se encontraba una maquina eléctrica para afeitar, desde que lo conocía nunca lo había visto con el más mínimo indicio de una barba en crecimiento, pero seguramente eso se debía al hecho de que se afeitara continuamente.

Siguió observando los estantes un momento y cuando vio una pequeña botella de loción no pudo más que estirar la mano como acto de reflejo y olerla.

Un suspiró brotó de lo más profundo de su pecho, ese olor era por mucho el mejor del universo. Era el perfume de Inuyasha, tan fuerte y sencillo que entendía a la perfección quien y por qué era su dueño. La deliciosa esencia que llenaba sus pulmones le creaba unas irresistibles ganas de estar en los brazos de Inuyasha, se dejó llenar por el placer que le influjo el liquido por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente decidió que era momento de olvidarse de ello y darse un baño.

_**(…)**_

─Mierda, mierda, mierda… ─musitó en son de queja Inuyasha mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

Se sentía tenso y que un calor nada normal llenaba la habitación, pero realmente no le parecía para menos. Esa chica lograba calentarlo de una manera que realmente no creía posible ¡Y es que Kami! Se veía realmente sensual incluso cuando sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto.

Giró y extendió la mano tanteando el piso hasta que encontró el Iphone, ya había sospechado que se lo había dejado olvidado por ahí. Una mueca pareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un par de mensajes. Al parecer Kouga ya había entrado en la fase de "novia celosa", aunque bien, tal vez eso podría haber sido por su culpa, llevaba un tiempo sin hablar con él de algo que no fueran los finales.

Escribió un rápido "_Rollos familiares, mi viejo esta como loco. Te cuento el martes en la cafetería a la hora de siempre", _y luego de pensárselo unos segundos decidió que tal vez, lo que sucedía con Kagome no era algo que le podía contar al sarnoso. Quizá el que fornicara con su prima no le parecería _tan _malo, incluso puede que ni le molestara, porque según su punto de vista, eso era más excitante que hacerlo con Ayame en la cocina mientras sus padres se encontraban a siete metros, solamente separados por una cortina de seda color caqui, pero él hecho de que Kagome fuera su hermana sin lugar a dudas no le agradaría en lo más mínimo.

Buscó los audífonos del Iphone y en menos de cinco segundos ya se encontraba tan sumergido en el sonido del bajo, la guitarra eléctrica y la estruendosa batería, que no fue consciente de en que momento Kagome salió de la trampilla.

Ella realmente no tenía mucha idea de que hacer, pero cuando sus ojos lo enfocaron en la penumbra se quedó quieta.

Los brazos de Inuyasha se encontraban detrás de su cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y movía un pie al ritmo de la música que seguramente estaba escuchando en su reproductor. Se sonrojó de manera terrible al darse cuenta de que no tenía la camisa puesta. Trató de tragar el exceso de saliva que se había formado en su boca al notar lo bien marcado que estaba y el delicioso bronceado de su cuerpo ¡Kami! ¡Ese chico era peligroso para sus instintos sin siquiera proponérselo!

Se acercó a él caminando lentamente. No sabía si era porque no quería molestarlo o por el hecho de que quería pasar desapercibida y no caer en la tentación de lanzarse sobre él, pero simplemente no lo logró.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando fijamente, logrando que ella se quedara de piedra. En la mirada que este le lanzó era más que obvio lo que el parecía desear hacerle, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose de nuevo en la música que salía por los auriculares. Kagome trató de no pensar en lo que ella también deseaba hacerle, por lo que después de tomar un hondo respiró caminó hacía la cama de nueva cuenta.

Cuando logró llegar a ella estaba convencida que lo peor ya había pasado, pero cuando fue jalada bajo el cuerpo de Inuyasha pensó que posiblemente esa noche le sería duro descansar.

Los labios de Inuyasha se encontraban a prácticamente nada de distancia de los suyos y sentía su cuerpo presionándose con el suyo. Su respiración se aceleró y sentía como sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas. La mirada llena de deseo en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha la volvía loca.

Sin poder contenerse estiró sus brazos y los enganchó alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha atrayéndolo a su boca.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar que el que el chico tardó en meter su lengua entre sus labios. Un vergonzoso gemido escapó de ella y se sintió ridícula, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese cuerpo era increíble y su sabor algo delirante. Todo en el heredero la llamaba, desde sus ojos hasta su sangre.

A la mierda con la estupidez de ser hermanos, nada podría compararse con él y nada la haría desistir.

Llena de determinación dejó que su lengua se enredara con la del Taisho mientras él acariciaba sus piernas. Sus manos eran grandes y calientes y la volvían loca por completo. Pocas veces había tenido contacto tan intimo, pero realmente no importaba porque ni siquiera una noche de sexo con Souta había conseguido hacerla sentir la mitad de realizada que las caricias de Inuyasha.

El aire les faltaba a ambos, pero no parecían dispuesto a alejarse pronto. Kagome no podía resistirse a él y su toque e Inuyasha no podía concebir una cosa más sensual que Kagome vestida con unos de sus bóxers y una playera que le quedaba maravillosamente holgada.

─Mierda… ─gruñó Inuyasha en el momento en que Kagome empujó sus caderas contra él. Sus labios se alejaron de los de ella y dejó que su cabeza cayera en el hombro de la chica.

Se estaba calentando demasiado y sabía que si continuaba le iba a ser verdaderamente difícil detenerse después.

Se alejó de ella un poco y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Kagome tratando de no pensar en que posiblemente ella no tenía _nada_ debajo de la ropa que le había tomado, pero nada de eso saldría de su cabeza. Se moría por comprobarlo más que nada en el mundo.

Sin poder controlarse su mano derecha tomó el elástico de los bóxers. Kagome estaba quieta, pero no parecía reticente a lo que pasaba, al contrario, era obvio que deseaba darle paso libe cuando sus caderas volvieron a empujarse hacía él. Una sonrisa satisfecha se plasmó en sus labios. No esperaba poder fallársela esa noche, realmente ni siquiera por la cabeza le pasó que podría quitarle la virginidad esa noche, pero no se iba a quejar.

Se lanzó sobre ella y sus labios chocaron con violencia. Sus dientes mordieron el labio inferior de Kagome y su lengua golpeaba la suya buscando someterla. Su cuerpo estaba encendido y moría por ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, pero por primera vez trataría de hacer que Kagome se sintiera bien antes de buscar su propio placer.

La mano que sostenía el elástico bajo lentamente la ropa, acariciando la suave piel de sus piernas en el proceso, para que luego la otra acariciara su pierna mientras bajaba.

Toda su piel se encontraba en llamas, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía cuando ambas manos acariciaron sus piernas de regreso hacía arriba y se posicionaron en sus caderas. En ningún momento los ojos de Inuyasha se separaron de los de ella, pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente asustada.

Deseaba tocarlo, besarlo y mil cosas más, pero tenía miedo… Demasiado.

De alguna manera le aterraba que al hacerlo con Inuyasha doliera de nueva cuenta, ella no sabía mucho sobre sexo y lo que sabía no era exactamente educativo, pero le asustaba aún más el hecho de que el chico se diera cuenta de que ya no era virgen y por obvias razones se diera cuenta de que ella lo había engañado en algún momento.

─No… ─susurró cuando con una sonrisa de sexo, Inuyasha empezó a subirle la playera.

Esa simple palabra logró que él se detuviera a pesar de sentirse indignado.

Si bien él había empezado con todo eso, ella tampoco debió de haberlo incitado a más. Quería hacerla suya, pero desde antes ya se había planteado el hecho de que esa noche se trataría solo de ella.

Tragó saliva y con ella también los reclamos mientras dejaba caer su frente en su hombro totalmente resignado.

─No lo haremos hoy ¿Cierto? ─musitó tratando de sonar lo menos cortante posible, se sentía estúpido y, además de todo, verdaderamente excitado. Sería una noche larga y _dura_, sobre todo dura.

─Yo… Lo lamento ─susurró Kagome avergonzada hasta lo imposible. Le costaba respirar y podía sentir el miembro de Inuyasha clavándose en uno de sus muslos a través de la tela de su pantalón.

Su cuerpo la empujaba a seguir adelante y realmente no podía evitar imaginar como sería estar con él.

─ Mierda… ─gruñó él dejándose caer en su espalda. No sabía con quien estaba más molesto. Sí con ella o con él mismo y su verga.

Un tenso silencio se expandió en el ambiente. Inuyasha trataba desesperadamente de hacer que su erección desapareciera, sin tener realmente algo de suerte, mientras que Kagome casi podía sentir las lágrimas querer brotar de sus ojos.

Esta frustrada.

Deseaba a Inuyasha. La atracción que sentía por él era increíble, pero simplemente no se arriesgaría.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno se movió. Lo único que parecía demostrar que había vida en ese lugar eran sus respiraciones que poco a poco se fueron regularizando.

─Te extrañé… ─susurró ella sin poder evitarlo. Se giró para poder verlo a la cara, y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el confundido rostro del heredero. No necesitaba pensar mucho en ello, pero el pequeño lapsus de tiempo en el que no habían estado juntos era algo que la había hecho sentir enferma.

No dijo nada más. Esperaba que Inuyasha entendiera pronto y no le diera tantas vueltas a sus palabras en lugar de dormir.

Se acercó a él lentamente y se acurrucó en su costado. El desconcierto del chico no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, pero de cualquier manera no pudo evitar pasarle un brazo por encima. No haría nada sucio, ni trataría de cogérsela, al menos no esa noche, a pesar de ser consiente de que no se había colocado los bóxers de nueva cuenta.

Trataría de demostrarle a Kagome y a si mismo que era alguien digno de confianza.

_**(…)**_

─Despierta… ─susurró Inuyasha totalmente desesperado, mientras sacudía el hombro de Kagome.

No habían ni siquiera dado las siete de la mañana y se sentía molido. No había podido dormir como Dios manda. Tener a Kagome con él bien lo valía, pero se creía capaz de soportar un par de noches más con ese pequeño trasero restregándose contra él a momentos.

Si bien, su erección había sido controlada se encontraba en problemas mayores. Su padre no tardaría más que un par de minutos en despertar y largarse a cerrar tratos o incluso a invitarlos a tomar el desayuno en el club. No podía dejar que se enterara que ella había dormido con él y mucho menos prácticamente desnuda.

─Oh, mierda ¡Despierta! ─insistió y poco a poco los ojos de la chica se fueron abriendo.

La imagen fue gloriosa y por un instante sintió calor en sus mejillas, lo cual lo obligó a maldecir internamente con palabras demasiado grandes. Él era Inuyasha Taisho _"Demasiado sexy para no follarlo",_ según las revistas de moda de su prima. Le parecía estúpido y casi patético sonrojarse por la visión de la chica.

─ ¿Qué…? ─las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y se sonrojo de manera imposible, cuando al removerse fue consciente de que no llevaba nada más que no fuera la playera.

Inuyasha sonrió, pero aún así se sintió incomodo. Deseaba verla desnuda y muchas cosas más, pero no podía obligarla.

─Toma ─le arrojó un montón de ropa en el regazo, tratando de evitar que todos sus pensamientos se perdieran en lo más profundo de su mente, no era el momento─. Dúchate y vístete con lo que quieras de esa ropa, no tardes, tienes que estar en el cuarto de Rin pronto ─su voz se mantuvo sería, él trataba de estarlo, pero el ver a Kagome totalmente confundida sonrió─. Mi padre no tardará en despertar e ir a buscarte.

─ ¿Vamos a hacer algo hoy? ─preguntó ella mirándolo con una mueca. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo estar cerca de ese hombre, ni de Rin y no había estado suficiente tiempo cerca de Sesshomaru como para que le gustara, aunque la forma en que Inuyasha hablaba de él le dejaba claro que probablemente no debería acercarse lo suficiente.

─Posiblemente te valla a llevar de compras con Rin ─respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Pensaba que su prima se estaba comportando como una completa idiota, pero no podía hacer nada. Ella estaba enojada porque creía que Kagome lo engañaba. Eso sería imposible. Él era más que consciente de que ella estaba demasiado enamorada para hacer una cosa así.

─No quiero ir ─susurró ella mirándolo suplicante─ ¿Iras tú? ─sus ojos se encontraron y el chico luchó contra todo para negarse, pero le era realmente difícil. Ella había nacido para estar a su lado, al menos eso le había dicho su madre cuando era pequeño, le parecía estúpido escapar de ella cuando tenía la gran necesidad de encontrarse a su lado.

─Podría… ─murmuró desviando la mirada con un sonrojo en la mejillas. Eso era el colmo ¡De verdad! Él no podía dejarse influenciar por todas las babosadas que pasaban por su mente.

Se estaba volviendo un jodido cursi.

─Vístete ─le ordenó y antes de prometerle cualquier otra cosa o incluso abalanzarse sobre ella salió de su habitación.

Lo sabía, lo sabía desde el momento en que abrió los ojos esa mañana encontrándola a su lado, iba a ser un día verdaderamente lardo.

_**(…)**_

Kagome se dejó caer en el piso del centro comercial deslizándose por la pared.

Cerró los ojos y resistió el impulso de gritar. Estaba frustrada y quería llorar de desesperación. El día se estaba volviendo verdaderamente horrendo. Sí, Inuyasha había estado a su lado todo el día soportando a su padre y a su prima, pero eso no era suficiente.

La atención que recibía le hacía querer ser invisible de nuevo.

Habían desayunado temprano, habían salido de la mansión rápidamente y en cuanto las tiendas se encontraron abiertas se vio sumergida en un mundo que realmente le enfermaba.

─Levántate antes de que te vean ─la voz de Inuyasha era inconfundible y abrió los ojos para mirarlo suplicante.

Lo genial de todo era que Inu-No parecía haber superado su aversión a verlos juntos. Eso era bueno, al menos no podría tener a Inuyasha a su lado siempre que quisiera, todo gracias a que se estaba _adaptando._ Aunque no era del todo mentira, de verdad no sabría como sobrevivir a todo eso si no fuera por él.

Estiró su brazo y él la levantó jalándola de la mano.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Kagome y por un momento pensó que sería una idea genial el escapar de toda esa familia.

─Debemos volver a la tienda, posiblemente Rin ya halla terminado de elegir la ropa de ese lugar y te tienes que probar ─la mueca que hizo Inuyasha al decir eso, le dejó claro que él también estaba llegando a su limite. La última vez que había estado con él ahí, se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba el ambiente del centro comercial e incluso pensó que era de ese tipo de personas que amaba mal gastar el dinero, pero ahora era consciente de que incluso él tenía sus limites.

Asintió y cuando él soltó su mano y caminó, Kagome frunció el ceño molesta. Tal vez Inuyasha no era mucho de tomar la mano de una chica mientras caminaba, pero por ella tendría que hacer un esfuerzo, después de todo ahí se encontraban ambos, fingiendo que solo eran hermanos y traicionando la confianza de su padre.

Se acercó a él le tomó la mano.

El chico la miró y sus ojos se conectaron. Su mirada suplicaba y en esos momentos a él le era verdaderamente imposible el controlarse y pensar racionalmente. Solo dejó que ella le sostuviera la mano.

Al llegar al local un gemido salió de la boca de la chica e Inuyasha se sintió incomodo. No era algo fácil de sobrellevar. Eso había sido tan sensual…

Rin se encontraba de pie a cerca de Inu-No y una chica que lucia prácticamente asustada. Y era claro lo que la aterraba. Una pila de ropa se encontraba sobre un par de sillas de espera.

─ ¡Ya era hora! ─gritó la Taisho y se acercó a Kagome, para halarla de la mano y empujarla dentro del vestidor. De alguna manera el hecho de tener que encargarse de hacerla ver como una más de la familia la había obligado a olvidar que estaba enfadada con la chica, lo cual le daba a Inuyasha una esperanza de que tal vez en algún momento se pudieran llevar bien.

Ya había demasiado drama en su vida como para agregarle la sobreprotección inútil de Rin y sus estúpidos celos.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, pues he vuelto y me he tardado… ¡Espero que todavía me lean! La verdad es que no tenía inspiración… mucho drama en mi vida para sentarme a escribir un rato… Lo genial es que ya voy a salir de vacaciones y podre escribir más si mi madre no quiere que salgamos xD!

Ahora, quiero hacer una portada para mi Fic… ¿Alguien tiene imágenes de Inu sin orejitas *u*? ¡Se los agradecería mucho!

También les quiero pedir que se pasen a leer una viñeta de HP se llama "Cierra la boca James" Es me dio Fluff, pero bue…

¡Espero publicar pronto!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


	12. Comenzando ahora

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, yo solo me invento cosas raras ─muy raras─ con ellas.

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

* * *

.

.

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Al3xandRa PaTT

.

.

= Capitulo 12. Comenzando ahora =

.

"_La biología nos define, pero de alguna manera superamos a la biología"_

_Grey´s Anatomy_

.

.

−Estoy agotada… −susurró Kagome dejándose caer en la cama de Inuyasha.

−Y realmente esto acaba de empezar –respondió el chico sentándose a un costado suyo en la cama. La miró un segundo y después fijó su vista en la malla ciclónica que daba vista hacía la parte inferior de la habitación−. Tenemos que dejar de escabullirnos por todos lados –musitó de manera un tanto incomoda. No quería que ella pensara que estaba terminando con lo suyo, pero tenían que tomar distancias, aunque fuera solamente por unas semanas, de esa manera su padre se convencería de una vez por todas que lo suyo había terminado.

−Lo sé… −contestó Kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego sentarse y tomar la mano del chico− Pero no quiero hacerlo –dijo alegremente y antes de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que pasaba, lo besó.

Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de la chica cuando la lengua de Inuyasha invadió su boca. Sonrió mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos de manera desesperada. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y miraba fascinada la forma en que las cejas de Inuyasha se fruncían ligeramente mientras se besaban. La mano del chico se colocó la piel desnuda de su rodilla y la otra la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura obligándola a olvidarse de mirar para cerrar los ojos y sentir.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando él empezó a subir su mano lentamente y Kagome se maldijo un millón de veces por haber elegido unos short en lugar de la falda esa mañana.

−Eres increíble… −susurró Inuyasha alejándose ligeramente de ella cuando el aire empezó a faltar.

La chica deslizó sus manos hacia su pecho y empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la camiseta negra que se ajustaba ligeramente. Una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en los labios de Kagome. Era extraño que Inuyasha dijera ese tipo de cosas. Regularmente los halagos que salían de esa boca eran para él mismo.

− ¿Sabes? Tú también eres increíble… −musitó y por un segundo creyó que todo era perfecto. Sí, un poco cursi quizá, pero de todas formas en ese momento no importaba, incluso deseaba un poco más de ese Inuyasha que decía cosas lindas, que no iban en nada con su apariencia de chico malo.

Se inclinó lentamente a sus labios y se besaron.

Un torpe suspiró salió de Kagome y con movimientos lentos se sujeto de sus hombros mientras que se levantaba y se colocaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Un sonido parecido a un gruñido se formó en el pecho del heredero, mientras que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la cercanía y la posición en que se encontraban.

De manera inconsciente la tomó de las caderas y la llevó directamente a donde se estaba formando la erección. El contacto lo enloqueció de tal forma que despegó sus labios, para empezar a chupar de manera desesperada el cuello de la chica.

−Inuyasha… −lo llamó ella tratando de quitarse, pero él la retuvo de manera firme.

−Solo una vez, no lo haremos, lo juro –susurró él con voz ronca debajo de su clavícula, antes de empujar sus caderas ligeramente hacia arriba−Dios… −Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el contacto. La presión era algo maravilloso y los movimientos de Inuyasha eran increíbles. Lo que él estaba haciendo era mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que Souta hubiera hecho.

Sintiéndose demasiado ansiosa separó la boca de Inuyasha de su cuello y se levantó de su regazo con un rápido movimiento.

−¿Qué mierda te pasa? –preguntó el chico demasiado enfadado.

−Espera –contestó ella con la voz entrecortada y la respiración acelerada.

Inuyasha abrió la boca preparándose para quejarse, cuando vio como las manos de Kagome dirigirse al borde de su blusa de tirantes y sacársela de un rápido movimiento. Su mirada recorrió a toda velocidad su torso solamente cubierto por un sostén negro que le quedaba ligeramente pequeño, de forma que los empujaba de una manera tentadora hacia arriba.

Tragó saliva mientras sentía la necesidad de sacarse los pantalones y acariciarse, al ver que su pequeña y demasiado caliente novia empezaba a bajar el cierre de su short. La forma en que Kagome se quitaba la ropa era desesperada y rápida, pero él lo veía todo como si fuera en cámara lenta. Un delicioso y perfecto strips. Cuando ella se sacó el short dejó a la vista sus largas, blancas y delgadas piernas que contrastaban de perfecta manera con las bragas que también eran negras.

Estaba paralizado.

Sus manos picaban con las ganas de tocar su cuerpo y su verga temblaba dentro de sus pantalones de manera ansiosa.

No tuvo que pensar ni un segundo en más en las ganas que tenía de acercarse a ella, ya que Kagome, con las mejillas totalmente rojas, se acercó a él y se volvió a poner en la posición anterior.

Las manos de Inuyasha se convirtieron en una feroz trampa atrapándola por las caderas y colocando donde la quería.

Los ojos dorados del chico brillaban obscurecidos por el deseo. Una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kagome y se acercó al oído de Inuyasha.

−Podemos hacerlo… −musitó sintiéndose un tanto temerosa. Ella ya había dormido con Souta y no veía otra razón para no hacerlo con Inuyasha, más que su miedo a ser descubierta.

Inuyasha se tensó por unos segundos, antes de que una sonrisa se colocara en sus labios.

Con un hábil movimiento se levanto con ella y la dejó de espaldas en la cama antes de colocarse sobre ella. Sus rodillas se encontraban a lado de sus caderas y sus codos a cada lado de su cabeza mientras la besaba con todo su ser.

La deseaba a un nivel casi imposible.

La camiseta que llevaba se era molesta y las manos de Kagome se aferraban a la parte inferior tratando de levantarla y acariciando de manera ansiosa el torso de Inuyasha, sintiendo los finos bellos de su camino feliz en sus dedos. Era torpe, pero eso bien podría deberse al deseo que la consumía por completo.

Le gustaba sentirse atrapada por Inuyasha, que él fuera quien la besaba y la llevara al borde de la locura, porque al final de todo, lo que estaba por hacer era eso, una locura, pero ¿Qué importaba eso cuando la deliciosa y magistral lengua del heredero le hacía el amor en la boca?

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Ella pensaba en hacer el amor con Inuyasha… Quizá lo de Souta hubiera sido solo sexo, pero con Inuyasha era posiblemente más que eso.

Las manos de Inuyasha la sujetaban firmemente de las caderas, sujetándola mientras él dejaba caer las suyas. La camiseta de Inuyasha salió y Kagome acarició su pecho con una mano mientras la otra se dedicaba a jalarlo del cuello.

La lucha en la que sus labios se encontraban le fascinaba y la manera en que su cuerpo y el de Inuyasha encajaban le hacía desear más.

−Inuyasha… Rápido… −susurró ella contra sus labios.

Inuyasha sonrió.

Se alejó de ella un segundo, para luego depositar un rápido y casto beso en sus labios antes de dirigir sus manos a la espalda de Kagome y mirándola a los ojos le desabrochó el sujetador.

Su corazón martilleaba y sentía sus pantalones apretados. Una especie de pitido sonaba en su cabeza y se sentía ridículo por tener tantas ganas de coger con una chica. Ella era especial. Le gustaba demasiado.

Se hincó en la cama y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo mientras su mano vagaba hacía uno de sus hombros. Quería mirar pero le parecía que eso no ayudaría a que las cosas fueran más sencillas para ella, por lo que se inclinó y empezó a besar su cuello. Sus manos se colocaron en sus hombros cuando ella soltó un ligero suspiró y se relajó.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, deslizó sus manos y con ellas los tirantes. El cuerpo de Kagome se alejó del suyo, de manera que logró sacarle el sostén. Kagome se sonrojó.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de Inuyasha mientras sus ojos se fijaban en sus pechos. Eran deliciosos, redondos y sus pezones lo saludaban excitados, y lo mejor, esa chica era solo para él.

La jaló a su cuerpo, para besarla de manera ansiosa, con sus manos colocándose cómodamente sobre sus pechos. Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió a la chica cuando sintió la palma de sus manos presionándose contra sus duros pezones. Sus manos eran suaves, dejando en claro que el trabajo duro era algo que él nunca hacía, pero eso no importaba, pues el suave masaje que le daba a sus pechos le dejaba en claro que si de algo sabía era de sexo.

Un jadeo salió de sus labios cuando Inuyasha pellizcó con fuerza uno de sus pezones. Fue doloroso, pero terriblemente delicioso. Sin poder evitarlo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, enredando sus manos en su cabello mientras dejaba que su lengua luchara de manera desesperada contra la de él.

Las sensaciones eran nuevas.

El placer que sentía solo con su toque era abrumador. Todo el mundo dejaba de existir cuando estaba con él y para ella era completamente justificable. Las caricias en sus pechos la hacían gemir sin control, logrando que Inuyasha estando más que duro se presionara contra su vientre, mientras gruñidos se atoraban en su garganta y otros pocos se escapaban cuando él su labio entre sus dientes.

Sabiendo bien lo que se venía se dejó caer ligeramente hacía atrás, jalándolo con ella, de manera que quedaba sobre su cuerpo. Las manos del chico se alejaron de sus suaves montes, usando una para apoyarse y otra para sujetarla de la cadera hacía la suya propia.

Kagome se retorció debajo de él y como pudo, logró meter sus manos entre ambos. Desabrochó el botón de los sus jeans con más habilidad de la que jamás se habría creído capaz, para después empujárselos por las caderas.

Inuyasha ya no se creía capaz ni de sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo al verla tan desesperada. Él también lo estaba.

Se levantó de un salto y se sacó los pantalones a toda velocidad, para seguir con sus calcetines. Amaba no tener que quitarse los zapatos para tener sexo, adoraba su cuarto alfombrado de color rojo sangre que lo obligaba a quitárselos antes de entrar.

En cuanto se deshizo de ellos, miró a la chica que estaba tendida en su cama.

No había nada más perfecto en ese mundo, nada que pudiera ser comparable con ella y su delicioso cuerpo pálido contrastándose con las maravillosas bragas negras que se pegaban húmedas a los pliegues de Kagome.

Los ojos de Kagome no se despegaban de sus bóxers y en su rostro bailaba una sombra de nerviosismo y deseo. Estaba asustada y él lo sabía perfectamente. Se inclinó hacía ella, para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, las manos de Kagome se aferraron a su cuello, pero él se alejó antes de que pudiera hacer algo más y colocó un corto beso en su cuello.

El pulso de la chica ya se encontraba por las nubes y sentía como la sangre circulaba a toda velocidad por sus venas. Inuyasha lamió de manera deliciosa ahí donde podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón, para después dejar un camino de besos rápidos y húmedos sobre su piel hasta llegar y detenerse en su pezón derecho. Era pequeño, rosado y se encontraba perfectamente duro. Se lo metió a la boca y empezó a chuparlo, dando suave y sensuales lametazos que la hacían gemir sin control. Podía sentir sus manos enredándose en su cabello y tirando de este, mientras se arqueaba contra él. Los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Kagome lo estaban volviendo completamente loco, sentía que en cualquier momento se podría correr en sus bóxers si no se apuraba y entraba en ella, aunque claramente el hacerlo lo llevaría más allá de su control, mientras su mente empezaba a perderse en lo maravillosamente apretada y caliente se encontraría, pasó a su otro pezón mientras una de sus manos se escurría entre sus cuerpos y empezaba a jugar con el borde de sus bragas.

Retiró ligeramente sus caderas y su palpitante erección de ella y siguió dedicándose por completo con su boca a su pequeño monte derecho. La había podido sentir húmeda contra su ropa interior y cuando su mano derecha dejó de pasearse por el elástico superior, para acariciar sus labios por sobre la tela no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Sus dientes se apretaron a la dura punta de su pezón al sentir la tela empapada y su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo su toque.

Era una locura.

Quería hundirse en ella de un solo y duró golpe. Se sentía como un animal al sentirla debajo de él, deseando reclamarla como suya, queriendo con toda su alma hacerla gritar su nombre hasta que se quedara afónica.

Alejó sus labios de ella y con su mano izquierda sostuvo sus manos sobre su cabeza. Le encantaba cuando sus dedos se enrollaban en su cabeza, pero deseaba verla a la cara y ser poder deleitarse con el placer que brillaría en su rostro cuando la hiciera sentir un orgasmo como solo él podría hacerlo.

Sonrió al ver la confusión en su rostro y dejó que los dedos de su mano derecha volvieran a acariciar el suave y mojado algodón negro que se encontraba entre sus muslos separados por las rodillas de Inuyasha. Se lamió los labios al ver como ella se estremecía, sus pupilas se dilataban y abría ligeramente su boca dejando salir un gemido bajo y agudo.

Tragó grueso y tomando todo su autocontrol, empujó la tela a un lado y cuando lo hizo la punta de sus dedos alcanzaron a tocar la humedad y la hinchada piel de sus labios mayores. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al joven heredero al clavar su vista en la carne abierta para él y brillando por sus jugos, al igual que su pequeño clítoris asomándose totalmente tenso entre los bellos y la piel que normalmente lo cubrirían.

Su boca se secó, cuando al pasar suavemente su dedo medio por su abertura ella se estremeció y un poco más de líquidos salieron de ella, haciéndola parecer apetitosa. El deseo de pasar su lengua por ese lugar lo mataba, pero primero quería hacerle saber lo que sus manos –las manos del maestro que era−, eran capaces de hacer.

Sus ojos se debatieron por un instante al no saber donde enfocar. Quería ver su rostro, pero la idea de ver sus propios dedos entrando en ella lo seducían de igual manera. Sin poder decidir cerró los ojos, antes de deslizar dos dedos por toda su abertura hasta que estos se colocaron sobre su clítoris.

− ¡Inuyasha! –gritó la chica empujando sus caderas hacía su mano, logrando que él la alejara, todo lo contrarió a su plan.

Sentía su cuerpo caliente y deseaba liberarse de esa tensión que cada vez más se acumulaba más en sus músculos. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos por completo oscurecidos, pero él miraba con atención a la malla ciclónica con el rostro serio. Después de unos momentos se volvió a Kagome y acercó su rostro al de ella.

Su aliento a cigarrillos se mezclaba con un ligero aroma a menta, mientras sus labios brillaban rojos e hinchados sobre los suyos a escasos centímetros, volviéndola completamente idiota al no poder dejar de mirarlos, pero cuando estos se movieron, lo hicieron alejándose de los suyos, para colocarse cerca de su oreja.

−Sera mejor que cierres esa linda boquita… o mi padre nos escuchará –su voz fue un suave susurró que le dio en el lóbulo de su oreja como un delicioso aire caliente que la hizo estremecer, en parte por la advertencia y en parte por la sensación cálida en la piel−. Me detendré si haces un solo ruido que nos delate –amenazó y ella se tensó al sentir la sonrisa en sus labios acariciar su cuello.

−No lo hagas… −suplicó ella en un suave gemido, logrando que Inuyasha la besara sin control alguno mientras su mano volvía a colocarse en el centro de la chica.

Sus caderas se empujaron por inercia y esta vez él no apartó la mano. Sus dedos acariciaron por todos lados, recorriendo su coño de arriba abajo y apretando gentilmente su hinchado clítoris, logrando volverla completamente loca. Eso era demasiado, demasiado placer, demasiadas emociones la embriagaban y sentía su cuerpo arder ante una simple caricia, pero cuando uno de los dedos de Inuyasha entró en ella todo se volvió insignificante ante su deseo de sentirlo a _él_. Una risita salió de sus labios, chocando con los de Inuyasha, logrando que él dejara de besarla para verla a la cara.

Arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta mientras su mano se quedaba quieta, exactamente como antes de alejarse de ella. Kagome negó con la cabeza y lo jaló a sus labios.

No le diría que era lo que la había hecho reír. Sería vergonzoso decirle que ahora su pene era un "él" y no una "cosa" que guardaba en sus pantalones.

− ¿Qué te hizo reír? –susurró el chico mientras recorría su cuello con la boca y movía su mano e introducía otro dedo.

Kagome gimió arqueándose contra su cuerpo, cuando sintió como sus dedos tocaban un punto que logró volverla loca. Su reacción fue leña para el fuego en Inuyasha y con ello empezó a bombear con más fuerza y aún más rápido, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el otro brazo, tratando de mantener sus pechos desnudos tocándose. Los duros pezones de la chica raspaban su piel ligeramente, enviándole ondas de electricidad directamente a la punta de su miembro.

−Inu… yasha… −sollozó Kagome, cuando el dedo pulgar dele heredero se dirigió a masajear su brillante botón.

Sus músculos se tensaban en su vientre, en sus muslos y en los brazos que rodeaban los hombros de su novio, el sudor le perlaba la piel y su labio inferior estaba rojo e hinchado después de tantos besos y haberse mordido el labio, para evitar gritar.

Sintió como él le pellizcaba el clítoris y ese fue el final para ella.

Vio luces y sintió su cuerpo convulsionarse cuando llegó a la cima, mientras Inuyasha introducía la lengua en su boca para acallar el sonido que salió de ella. Su corazón martilleaba de tal manera que podía sentir cuando chocaba con su piel y esta con la de Inuyasha. Todo había sido diferente, totalmente.

Souta había sido bueno, maravilloso de hecho, pero con él faltaba algo para que se convirtiera en lo que había sido con Inuyasha. Ella no sentía por Souta ni la mitad de lo que sentía por Inuyasha.

Cuando su cuerpo por fin se relajó, su respiración seguía acelerada por su orgasmo y los besos desesperados de Inuyasha. Él se separó ligeramente de su boca y sus narices se rozaban mientras el flequillo de Inuyasha le hacía cosquillas en la sudada frente.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Sus ojos la miraban con un brillo imposible, más dorados de lo que nunca los había visto. Su pecho se hinchó de placer. Esa mirada era mejor que cualquier otra que él le hubiera dirigido. No veía deseo contenido ni nada por el estilo, solo era capaz de ver algo que la hacía estremecer. Algo a lo que temía ponerle el mismo nombre que lo que ella sentía por él.

−Wow… −fue lo único capaz de pronunciar mientras sus dedos acariciaban lentamente los largos y plateados cabellos del chico.

−Más que wow, diría yo –susurró él alejando su mirada y dejando que su frente se recargara en el hombro de la chica.

Algo en su interior se había removido cuando la vio en la cima.

Deseaba sentirla alrededor de su miembro, que lo apretará con la misma fuerza que a sus dedos, pero no podía. Su rostro era hermoso, al igual que su cuerpo, pero no podía tomarla así.

−Deberías de tomar un baño… −musitó sin un poco de entusiasmo en la voz. Tratando de alejar –de manera inútil- la idea de hacerlo con ella duro y rápido. No dejaría que su calentura les arruinara a los dos la primera vez de Kagome.

La mirada que la chica le dirigía no podía ser más confundida mientras miraba el techo.

− ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

El heredero soltó un largo suspiro al dejar caer un poco más su cuerpo y sentir los pechos desnudos de Kagome contra el suyo. Sabía que debía moverse si quería comportarse, pero le encantaba como se sentía su piel contra la de ella.

−Solo creo que lo mejor sería que te ducharas… −dijo él tratando de parecer un poco despreocupado− Posiblemente mi padre o Rin querrán pasar un momento contigo –comentó y ante ese pensamiento fue capaz de alejar su cuerpo del de ella.

La noche anterior ella había sido quien se había detenido. Eso dejaba en claro que no estaba lista, a pesar de lo que le dijera esa noche, posiblemente era demasiado pronto para ella.

− ¡No! –soltó en un grito cuando lo vio alejarse y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, manteniéndolo cerca de ella.

Inuyasha suspiró totalmente tenso.

−Te lo pido, Kagome. Déjame ir, toma un baño y espera a que mi padre o a Rin se le ocurra buscarte –su voz salió más agresiva de lo que realmente deseaba y cuando Kagome lo soltó vio el dolor que le causaba, asomándose por sus ojos. Un escalofrió lo recorrió y luego la abrazó contra sí a pesar de lo terrible que eso podía llegar a ser para su cuerpo−. Lo siento… −musitó muy a pesar de sí, pero no podía arriesgarse a que ella se enfadara y dejara de lado todo lo que le costó convencerla, para que todo entre ellos continuara.

− ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –preguntó ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello− Ayer morías por esto ¿Y ahora no?

Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

Bien, no era que no quisiera y eso lo demostraba la dura erección que bien podría atravesar en ese momento cualquier cosa, si ejercía un poco de presión, pero no podía decírselo de esa forma… Y tampoco estaba dispuesto a parecer un idiota cursi. Él la deseaba, pero no iba a ser un patán por una vez. Dejaría que las cosas se dieran de una manera más natural, podrían ir a su futuro departamento o a un hotel, pero solo después de esas jodidas cosas que sí, eran malditamente cursis. Cena, baile, un paseo romántico en algún lugar y luego lo harían, solo si ella estaba lista ¡y mierda que odiaba tener un poco de conciencia!

−No estaría bien… Otro día, cuando la casa esté sola –mintió sin un poco de remordimiento, pero al ver a la chica asentir con una sonrisa se sintió un poco culpable. No debía mentirle, pero realmente creía que en cierta parte era lo mejor.

−De acuerdo… −susurró ella dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Le gustaba ese contacto. Se sentía mil veces mejor que los besos porno que se daba en el patio de la preparatoria, con Kikyou devorándole el alma por la boca.

Sin importarle mucho Inuyasha se tiró en la cama de costado, atrayendo a la chica desnuda a su cuerpo, para comenzar a besarse sin parar.

Estaba tentándose demasiado y estaba seguro que no podría mucho por ello. La biología lo obligaba a arrancarse los bóxers y luego zambullirse con fuerza dentro de ella, pero él era un ser razonable. Su promedió estaba por encima de los demás, posiblemente su coeficiente intelectual aún más, al igual que sus sentimientos por ella. Podría resistirlo.

_**(…)**_

El fin de semana había sido largo… Terrible a decir verdad. Con Kagome no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Ella dormía en su habitación y lo peor es que su padre lo sabía. Rin había decidido soltar en la cena del lunes que Kagome no dormía con ella.

Inu-No había deducido de manera correcta con quien dormía, pero no dijo ninguna palabra que no fuera para decirle a Rin que se encontraba decepcionado por su egoísmo. Al parecer creía que todo se debía a su incapacidad de compartir habitación.

Inuyasha se había visto obligado al cien por ciento a solamente besarla en ligeramente o tomarla de la mano, incluso dentro de su habitación. Sabía que su padre se encontraba en guardia. No se arriesgaría a que los descubrieran, dejaría que un tiempo pasara, además era una buena escusa para el hecho de no terminar fallándola.

El martes Inuyasha se levantó temprano y se dio una larga ducha, antes de vestirse y despertar a Kagome. Estaba ligeramente ansioso. Había estado pegado a ella como chicle en el cabello, no sabía qué reacciones podría tener al estar sola en la casa todo el día, en compañía de Rin.

No desconfiaba de su prima, pero notaba que la miraba de una manera que lograba perturbarlo ligeramente. Algo pasaba con Rin y realmente no quería saber que era. Esperaba que fuera solamente un acto de celos o algo por el estilo. Ella era la princesa de la casa por así decirlo, ahora las criadas y unos cuantos tutores se dedicaban solo a Kagome, a tal punto que toda la atención se fijaba en ella.

Cuando despertó a Kagome sonrió ligeramente, al verla sonreír de manera radiante. Era extraño, lo tenía bien agarrado de las y aún así, realmente no le importaba. Quería incluso llevarla a la cafetería, una cafetería a la que él y Kouga habían jurado nunca llevar a una chica. Ese era el lugar de los dos y si llevaban a alguna conquista… Todo se arruinaría.

Se despidió de ella dándole un beso que terminó por dejarla de espaldas en la cama, con piernas enrolladas en sus caderas. Cuando la tocaba, no podía parar, pero tenía que demostrarse a sí mismo que ella era algo más que solo un cuerpo en el cual correrse.

−Mierda, Kagome… −gruñó sintiéndose desesperado. El contacto de sus cuerpos presionándose lo habían dejado duro como una roca. Tratando de no ser brusco, se alejó de ella, para después dejar un suave beso en su frente. No se atrevía a tocar sus labios. Sería peligroso para el auto control de ambos y más que peligroso para él, estaba seguro que terminaría con un grave caso de bolas azules para la media tarde.

Salió de la habitación y cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, un sentimiento de dolor lo inundó, lo cual solo fue capaz de torturarlo aún más.

Se estaba volviendo dependiente de ella y la separación que solamente sería de unas cuantas horas lo hacía miserable. No quería pensar lo que sucedería sí él decidía irse a la universidad en el extranjero en lugar de quedarse en la Todai.

Dejando de lado todos sus pensamientos salió de los terrenos de la casa montado en su motocicleta. No tenía intenciones de enamorarse siendo solo un chico. Era aterrador el solo pensarlo.

_**(…)**_

Al llegar al café de siempre se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró, en esa ocasión Inuyasha no se sentía con ánimos de ponerse a coquetear con la chica que se encargaba de la máquina de capuchinos. De hacerlo estaba seguro que vomitaría.

Pidió lo primero que vio en el menú sin siquiera mirar a su mesera y justo cuando ella se fue, llegó Kouga.

Se miraron por unos segundos y fue ahí donde su amigo supo que algo verdaderamente grave había pasado.

− ¿Qué sucedió? −preguntó el chico de cabellos negros sentándose frente al Taisho. Habían pocas cosas que podían hacer que Inuyasha se sintiera incomodo, pero sin lugar a dudas la mirada fija de su mejor amigo era una de ellas.

−Demasiadas cosas... −susurró y desvió la mirada. Sabía que sí lo miraba mientras le contaba lo sucedido con Kagome soltaría incluso el hecho de que _aún _estaban juntos− Mi hermana apareció... −musitó y sintió la impresión del chico sentado frente a él.

Bien, ya lo había dicho. Ahora solo le quedaba decir las cosas disfrazando la verdad.

El chico de cabellos negros lo observó detenidamente. Sabía que Inuyasha no estaba mintiendo, pero le parecía demasiado irreal.

− ¿Cómo? –preguntó lo más serio que le fue posible. Ese era un tema delicado. La existencia de Inuyasha se había visto opacada por la desaparición de la chica seguramente sería opacada por la aparición.

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente, para luego hundir su rostro en los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

El actuar totalmente frustrado no sería un gran problema, lo estaba pero no podía fingir odiar a Kagome en algún sentido. Le contaría la versión oficial, la misma que su padre planeaba decirle a los medios, porque sí abría la boca y contaba todo ese asunto de él conociéndola en el parque, Kouga descifraría todo.

No se arriesgaría por nada.

−Totosai la encontró –musitó al final de unos instantes y levantó el rostro para encararlo. Tendía que aprender a mentirle a él. A él y al mundo de la manera más descarada posible.

Sabía que sí arruinaba lo de Kagome, toda su vida se convertiría en un infierno total.

El ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo le dejaba en claro que no se lo podía creer.

Bueno, de hecho ni el mismo se creería esa mierda. Totosai no era exactamente muy bueno en su trabajo de detective, pero su padre se había negado a contratar a nadie más que no fuera él. Según su padre solo ese anciano medió loco era el único que contaba con la suficiente confianza de su parte.

−Eso es de locos –susurró Kouga moviendo su cabeza ligeramente, logrando que su cola de caballo cayera de su hombro y se moviera de manera rítmica a su espalda−. Me estás diciendo que _Totosai _ la encontró –una sonrisa de incredulidad bailó en sus labios, pero de inmediato compuso la mueca más sería que le fue posible. Realmente o tenía la menor idea de que decir.

Su mejor amigo acababa de conocer a su hermana. A esa hermana que nunca quiso conocer y que él estaba seguro culpaba de la muerte de su madre. Pero no podía hacer ni una mierda por él, y aunque pudiera estaba seguro que Inuyasha buscaría la manera de arreglárselas él solo.

−De verdad lo siento hermano –musitó Kouga mientras se rascaba de manera incomoda la nuca. Kami-sama sabía que él siempre hacía lo que podía por el Taisho, pero en esa ocasión se encontraba perdido.

−No deberías… No es como que el mundo se fuera a acabar –respondió el heredero encogiéndose de hombros. Logrando que su mejor amigo lo mirara como si estuviera loco. Una suave sonrisa se posó en los labios del chico, desconcertándolo aún más−. Pensé que sería un asco, pero… ella no es del todo mala. Por alguna extraña razón parece sentirse mejor cerca de mí que de mi padre o Rin –le tomó demasiado autocontrol decir eso sin soltar una carcajada monumental. Tenía que tantear el terreno con Kouga y hacerle creer que él la quería como a su _hermana, _porque para cuando la metieran al instituto él no se alejaría de ella más que para ir a clases, e incluso así se lo pensaría. Tendría que convencer a su padre de contratar uno o dos guardaespaldas para ella. No quería chicos revoloteando alrededor de lo que le pertenecía.

− ¿_Qué mierda te paso_? –preguntó Kouga mirándolo a los ojos.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar la incredulidad en su voz y ver la confusión brillando en su rostro.

−Supongo que… ¿La sangre llama? –preguntó y sonrió al mismo que tiempo que Kouga negaba con la cabeza y sonreía ligeramente.

La preocupación por su amigo no tenía fundamentos. Él le creería todo, después de todo, no había motivo alguno para mentirle, nunca lo había.

_**(...)**_

Sí los primeros días en esa mansión habían sido difíciles, bueno, las cosas simplemente no habían mejorado. Ahora ella tenía su propia habitación con un enorme closet repleto de ropa de marca que dudaba llegar a usar jamás, una cama King size que la hacía sentirse insignificante y un montón de cosas que dudaba necesitar realmente para vivir.

Sí, le encantaba la televisión de plasma, pero no creía necesitar una en su habitación, había una en la habitación de juegos, otra en la cocina, y otra en la habitación de Inuyasha. No iba a muchos lugares de la casa, pero a los que iba era en donde había una. Además, no creía que tener ese enorme librero le sirviera de algo. Sabía leer, pero dudaba leerse todos los que se encontraban en su habitación antes de morir. Y el mini componente, la computadora portátil, el teléfono celular de última tecnología y un reproductor de música portátil

Se sentía agobiada por todo.

Y ya no podía refugiarse en los brazos de Inuyasha durante las noches. Realmente le aterraba todo. Había pasado cada día Inuyasha, maestros, institutrices y un poco menos de tiempo con Inu-No.

Se negaba por completo a llamarlo padre, papá o cualquiera de esas cosas. No estaba segura de si lo hacía por la confianza que no había o porque de verdad no lo hallaba correcto.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kagome mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Un par de semanas habían pasado y ahora... Era toda una Taisho.

Se miraba al espejo y no se reconocía. Y no era por las estúpidas joyas que llevaba encima, ni el hermoso vestido en el que se había enfundado hace solo unos minutos.

Sus ojos habían perdido brillo sin duda alguna y se sentía... miserable.

Todos en esa casa la trataban de manera ejemplar, salvo por Rin y Sesshoumaru, pero por lo demás, se podría asegurar que se encontraban frente a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Cosa que le parecía ridículo. Además, no era como si ella hubiera deseado tener una alcoba propia, de hecho, estaba más que feliz fingiendo que pasaba las noches con Rin y durmiendo con Inuyasha. La mentira no le dolía ¿Por qué lo haría?

Dios sabía que ella nunca había deseado formar parte de esa familia.

Estaba asustada.

Esa noche era tres días antes de navidad e Inu-No lo había arreglado todo en forma de una fiesta para presentarla e informar a todos que la hija "perdida en acción" había vuelto a casa.

Había llegado la prensa hacía cerca de cinco horas a instalarse y esas cosas. Lo que le parecía ridículo ¡Por Kami! Solo era una estúpida chica que había encontrado a su familia. Eso ocurría seguido alrededor de todo el globo y a nadie le importaba, pero eso se debía a que todas esas personas no iban a convertirse en herederas de algo grande.

Su estomago se revolvió.

Se enfermaría como continuara pensando en esas cosas.

Deseaba que esos momentos antes de salir de su habitación, hubieran sido en compañía de Inuyasha y sus besos, pero él también tenía que ponerse esa estúpida ropa elegante que no lo hacía parecer él, lo cual la había dejado a ella sola aplicándose el maquillaje de la misma forma en la que la asesora de imagen que le había conseguido hacia unos días le había enseñado. Esperaba no haberse equivocado en nada. No quería parecer más fuera de lugar de lo que ya se sentía.

−Solo piensa en eso, Kagome –se susurró a sí misma−. Inuyasha prometió que te encontraría al final de las escaleras –su voz sonó extraña a sus propios oídos y trató de ignorar el hecho de que sabía que también se encontrarían ahí Inu-No, Rin y el siempre frio y aterrador Sesshoumaru.

Se levantó del banquillo en el que se encontraba y salió de su habitación. En ese momento comenzaba todo. Tenía que mantenerse firme.

Ya había sobrevivido en esa casa por un tiempo, sin lugar a dudas podría soportar un par de horas rodeada de gente que no conocía, pero que sabía era importante. No había forma que arruinara eso. Había tenido una semana para prepararse a ello. Podía y estaba segura que lo lograría.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**¡Hola! Bien, pues pasaron cosas, muchas malas otras peores y una que otra buena, pero más que nada era la escuela.**_

_**He trabajado como loca desde el viernes para llegar a esto y pues ya lo tienen, quería poner un lemmon completo, pero me habría arruinado lo que tengo planeado, así que… solo pondré escenas de este tipo por un tiempo.**_

_**Además, tengo problemas con la inspiración para esta historia y de verdad que me esfuerzo, pero ciertamente no he visto mucho interés en ella, de modo que realmente me estaba planeando abandonar.**_

_**Los reviews no llegan ToT! Y la verdad, si no veo que leen, no veo motivo a escribir, no es por mal plan, pero vamos! Déjenme un coment que diga "Presente" y me doy por satisfecha.**_

_**No quiero sonar ruda, pero me siento abandonada.**_

_**Besos!**_


	13. Secreto

**Bien, realmente tenía pensado actualizar más cosas, pero dado a que el chap anterior tuvo respuestas, decidí actualizar antes. Juro que pensé que ya no me leían ToT, pero como ahora hay pruebas, hay también actualización.**

**Disfruten del chap, que va con todo mi corazón, deseándoles un maravilloso año nuevo!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, yo solo me invento cosas raras ─muy raras─ con ellas.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

.

.

Desear a tu propia sangre

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Al3xandRa PaTT

.

.

= Capitulo 13. Un secreto =

.

.

.

Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza en su pecho mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Murmullos suaves llegaban hasta sus oídos, incrementado en volumen conforme se acercaba a las escaleras que la llevarían al vestíbulo. Estaba asustada de verdad, pero era el último paso a seguir antes de que todo acabara. Ahora que ya la habían "educado" el patriarca había decidido que ya era hora de darla a conocer. Mejor dicho, anunciar que la hija perdida en acción de los Taisho, ahora se encontraba de nuevo en casa.

Sus pasos eran ligeros, de la misma manera en que habían sido antes de todas esas lecciones de cómo caminar. Su postura había sido corregida por Kaede una y otra vez, logrando que caminara derecha, de la manera correcta. Pero en esos momentos estaba asustada. Su postura volvía a ser la misma que siempre había usado. Esa en la que encorvaba ligeramente y sus hombros se inclinaban hacia delante, mientras su barbilla bajaba al igual que su mirada. Su manera de protegerse de las miradas. Sabía que después la iban a regañar por ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

Temblaba de miedo. Literalmente.

Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y tomó aire profundamente.

Sería ridículo dejar que todos en ese lugar se dieran cuenta de su miedo. No estaba segura, pero Inuyasha se lo había advertido varías veces durante las semanas que le había tomado acostumbrarse a la casa, "no los dejes ver tu miedo, te comerán viva si lo haces". Aunque bien, debía de darle algo de crédito. Con esas palabras solo había conseguido asustarla más. Ella era un poco demasiado cobarde.

Negó con la cabeza y emprendió camino, si se quedaba más tiempo era seguro que el pánico se adueñaría de ella. Necesitaba llegar a Inuyasha cuanto antes. Él no lo sabía, pero lo necesitaba cerca para poder enfrentarse a todas esas personas ricas, a esas familias que estaban ligadas con la suya, al igual que esos reporteros y gente que buscaba información.

Solo Kami-sama sabía lo asustada y usada que se sentía por ello.

Llegó a la escalera y una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios. El vestíbulo estaba prácticamente vacío, con excepción de un grupo de chicos que se encontraban charlando cerca de la escalera. Inuyasha era uno de ellos. Él había cumplido su promesa de esperarla cerca, para estar con ella antes de que le tocara enfrentar todo el asunto de ser la hija.

Bajó las escaleras un poco más rápido de lo que su estilista le habría recomendado hacerlo, pero realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo era Inuyasha el que se encontraba ahí. Sí, bueno, habían otras personas, pero no le parecían la mitad de intimidantes de lo que había llegado a resultarle Sesshoumaru, de modo que todo estaba bien. Podía con un par de personas más, además, solo eran un par de adolescentes, quizá no mucho más mayores que ella.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras notó qué, con Inuyasha de espaldas tendría que ser ella la que se acercará a ellos por completo. Estaba nerviosa, pero de cualquier manera caminó hacía él, está vez con un poco más de educación, tratando de no lucir como la estúpida niña enamorada que era.

Sí antes se sentía patética, en esos momentos pensó que seguramente se vería peor. Sería una hermanita demasiado molesta y al pendiente de su hermano mayor. Dudó un poco antes de extender su mano y tomar del hombro a Inuyasha, jalándolo ligeramente. Por un segundó él se giró con una mueca de molestia en el rostro, pero en cuanto sus ojos dorados se fijaron en ella una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

Kagome bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada en cuanto las miradas de las otras tres personas clavarse en ella. Se suponía que ya podía con ello, pero le seguía resultando difícil cuando las personas mostraban en sus rasgos su –ya de por sí− obvia superioridad.

−Hey Kagome –soltó Inuyasha envolviendo su mano en la suya. Dándole en ello la suficiente confianza para acercarse un poco más.

Jamás soltando su mano, caminó más cerca y los miró con curiosidad por un minuto. Que dijeran lo que quisieran, pero se atendrían a las consecuencias de ello. Inuyasha podía llegar a ser aterrador en ciertas ocasiones.

Dos chicos, una chica.

Ambos chicos eran más altos que ella, pero quizá solo un par de centímetros más bajos que Inuyasha, tenían el cabello del mismo negro azabache. Uno lo llevaba en coleta, más debajo de sus hombros, mientras el otro lo llevaba trenzado más allá de la mitad de su espalda.

La chica era más alta que ella y la miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras la examinaba jugando con sus muy elaborados rizos rojizos, y se aferraba con fuerza a la mano del chico de la coleta.

Era claro que la veía como una amenaza, lo cual la sorprendía y la hacía sentir ligeramente arrogante.

¿Así era como se sentía Inuyasha siempre? Era un sentimiento extraño. Ella nunca había sido superior a alguien, ni nunca lo había deseado, ahora deseaba sentirse así siempre.

−Ella es mi hermana –dijo Inuyasha con una pisca de orgullo destilando en su voz. Tenía que verse malditamente bien con ese vestido strapless de color rojo sangre, que se ajustaba demasiado en su torso y se abría en una corta falda un par de centímetros arriba de sus rodillas_*****_.

Ambos chicos la examinaron de manera discreta y sus mejillas se colorearon al tiempo que jugaba con la cinta azul marino que estaba atada en su cintura. Había deseo en sus miradas. Ahora ya lo podía decir, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas por parte de Inuyasha.

−Kagome Hi… Taisho –susurró ella mirando la pared detrás de ellos, presentarse con ese nombre le resultaba más difícil de lo que creyo.

El chico de la coleta se acercó a ella, alejándose de la pelirroja al hacerlo. Lucía verdaderamente encantador. El traje de color azul profundo lo hacía ver irresistible y su sonrisa seductora era impresionante.

−Me alegra tanto conocerte –le informó al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la besaba en ella con suavidad. Estaba impactada. Eso no era algo que esperaba, ahora sentía unas pequeñas, pero aún así traviesas mariposas bailando en su estomago−. Mi nombre es Kouga Okami, mejor amigo de…

−Inuyasha –interrumpió Kagome logrando que todos la miraran fijamente y que Kouga alzará las cejas en forma interrogativa−. Lo lamento… −susurró acercándose más al Taisho, quien, abrazándola por los hombros la atrajo a su cuerpo− Él me ha contado… y no pensé que fuera a… Lo lamento –terminó sin saber exactamente que decir para que olvidaran él asunto, pero a su parecer hablar de manera torpe tampoco era algo que ayudara.

−No hay problema –sonrió Kouga y ella lo miró confundida por un momento, para verlo sonriéndole burlón al heredero−. Ahora Inuyasha, ya sabía que me querías, pero esto… ¡Me amas! –soltó y se abalanzó hacía él. Una mueca apareció en el rostro del chico de pelos plateados, pero los labios fruncidos de Kouga jamás hicieron contacto con los suyos.

− ¡Kouga! Deja de ser un idiota –le recriminó la chica pelirroja, logrando que él se alejara de Inuyasha, quien no pudo más que rodar los ojos.

−Ayame, deja de ser una perra –musitó el de la trenza acercándose a Kagome y tomando su mano, para simplemente estrechársela−. Mi nombre es Bankotsu, hermano de la perra aquí presente y, supongo que es claro, amigo de Inuyasha –su presentación fue un formal –a excepción de insulto−, pero la mirada y sonrisa cálida en sus labios la obligaron a sonreír.

¿El ser irresistible te daba amigos irresistibles? Sí así era… Ahora entendía porque ella nunca había atraído a alguien que verdaderamente valiera la pena.

La mano de Inuyasha que descansaba de manera casual en su hombro le acarició ligeramente la piel desnuda, logrando que un estremecimiento la recorriera por completo. Lo miró y notó la ligera sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Era un idiota. Lo hacía apropósito… Pero así lo adoraba.

−Un gusto de verdad –susurró ella, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo al de Inuyasha un poco más.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el lugar y Kagome rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Inuyasha después de un momento de sentirse como estúpida por estar parada simplemente.

Podía ver como un par de manos, una perteneciente a Kouga y otra a Bankotsu, empujaban ligeramente a Ayame por la espalda, animándola a presentarse de igual manera, pero no creía que fuera hacer algo como ello. El coqueteo descarado de Kouga había sido algo divertido, pero ahora era claro que estaba en problemas con la chica, al mismo tiempo que al parecer, su propio hermano la había llamado perra.

−Ya que la educación no es algo que Ayame pueda demostrar, nosotros nos vamos –dijo Inuyasha y sus amigos lo miraron con curiosidad−. Le prometí a Kagome que le enseñaría como robarse botellas de vino de la cocina –contestó él a las miradas llenas de preguntas, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos para sí. Era estúpido pensar en darles explicaciones a ellos.

Una carcajada lo desubico.

− ¡Oh! ¿Tan pronto vas a destruir la integridad de tu hermanita? –las palabras de Kouga eran burlonas, y era más que claro que no iba en _ese _sentido, pero Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse de manera alarmante.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro pesado. Estaba empezando a pensar –de verdad a hacerlo−, que ese asunto de actuar como un hermano mayor estúpidamente devoto, no iba a ser una buena idea sí Kagome insistiría en actuar de esa manera tan patética.

−No te preocupes –dijo Inuyasha con un toque de ironía en la voz−, me aseguraré que no termine de la misma forma que Rin –prometió Inuyasha un poco más serio, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de la mano de la chica, obligándola a a caminar con el hacia el pasillo que llevaba al área del servicio.

Kagome logró escuchar las risas de todos los chicos ante esas palabras. Miró a Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un guiño.

Caminaron por un par de pasillos más hasta llegar a una habitación vacía. Originalmente esa habitación pertenecía al chofer de la casa, pero el chico se había casado hacía un par de meses, lo que lo había obligado a solamente trabajar en las horas normales e ir a dormir a su casa. Lo cual era perfecto para ellos. Ahora era demasiado arriesgado que se fugaran a la habitación del otro por las noches, y ese era el lugar perfecto para encontrarse.

Solo Kami-sama sabía con seguridad cuanto necesitaban estar solos por unos minutos.

Entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos con seguro. Inuyasha la rodeo de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo con un rápido movimiento, antes de que la chica se lanzara a sus labios.

Un suspiro satisfecho quedó flotando en el aire, mientras la sensación de bienestar y familiaridad se instalaba en los cuerpos de ambos.

Sus bocas peleaban de manera desesperada, labios y lenguas luchaban por dominar la situación, pero las manos de ambos se encontraban relativamente tranquilas. Las manos de Inuyasha tomándola por la cintura, mientras que los dedos de Kagome acariciaban de manera lenta y distraída el cabello platinado del chico.

Tenían que mantener la situación lo más cerca posible de la clasificación para menores de quince años. Solo tenían un par de minutos antes de que alguien los buscara. Si bien la fiesta era más para la prensa y los socios de su padre. En algún momento tendrían que aparecer ahí. De manera que todos pudieran fotografiar y conocer oficialmente a la pequeña Taisho.

De manera casi sincronizada ambos se separaron ligeramente. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro de Kagome e Inuyasha podría jurar que, si no fuera porque era su hermana y tenían que salir de esa habitación, encontraría mil maneras de hacerla sonreír así.

Sintiéndose estúpido y jodidamente cursi al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, simplemente besó suavemente sus labios una vez más y se alejó de su rostro. Tenía que ser consciente de su alrededor, sí no quería ser descubierto.

− ¿Qué sucede con Rin? –preguntó la chica de golpe, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios luciendo terriblemente rojos y tentadores.

Inuyasha bufó.

−Acabamos de meternos en una habitación para besarnos sin que _ nuestro _ padre se entere y tú, tú solo eres capaz de pensar en mí… ¿nuestra prima? –soltó el chico sintiéndose frustrado y un tanto insultado− Es con lo único que te quedaste por los últimos diez minutos en que hemos compartido oxigeno. De verdad, estás loca.

Un sonrojo aún mayor cubrió las mejillas de la chica. Estaba avergonzada por ello, pero sí. Realmente las palabras de Inuyasha la habían dejado muriendo de curiosidad.

− ¿Me dirás? –inquirió ella mirándolo avergonzada y jugando con los dedos del heredero.

Él la miró por un par de segundos, para darse cuenta de que, de verdad, estaba muy jodido sí seguía cediendo a todo lo que ella le decía. Son un suspiro de resignación él asintió ligeramente, para luego caminar al colchón desnudo y sentarse en la orilla. Kagome lo siguió, pero él la tomó de la cintura obligándola a sentarse en su regazo.

−Primero, quiero que me prometas mantenerte alejada del alcohol –susurró él con el rostro terriblemente serio y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Kagome solo pudo asentir perdida en lo maravillosos que le resultaban esos ojos dorados. Inuyasha hizo una mueca, no muy seguro de que decir, así que supuso que lo mejor era soltarlo como viniera a su mente−. Rin tiene cierta fijación con el alcohol y el sexo desenfrenado –dijo mirándola atentamente, pero al ver que la chica elevaba las cejas, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios−. Sí, bien. Es algo más que una fijación, pero ella nos siempre fue así.

−Lo supuse –contestó ella al ver que él no podía decir más− ¿Qué paso? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

El Taisho se sentía acorralado.

Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero realmente esperaba que fuera demasiado tarde cuando tuviera que decirlo.

−Eso, es por mi culpa… −confesó y al sentir como Kagome se tensaba en sus brazos se dio cuenta de que bueno, tal vez los pensamientos de la chica no estaban tan lejos de lo que había pasado.

Kami.

Sí por él fuera ese secreto se iría a la tumba con él…

* * *

*****El vestido se encuentra en un link de mi perfil, solo en caso de que deseen verlo.

* * *

_**¡Hello!**_

_**He actualizado lo más rápido que he podido con las vacaciones atravesadas en mi vida, muchos reclamos por no soltar la portátil, pero qué más da sí con ello las hago felices a ustedes.**_

_**De verdad agradezco mucho sus comentarios para la historia. Y bueno aquí va:**_

**Hikka**: Me alegra haberte enganchado con ella :D!

**Paulaa D**: No mueraaaas! xD! Siempre te he visto en esta historia y creo que en otro par, me alegra de verdad que te guste. Espero este capítulo te gustara.

**Meylin**: Gracias por los comentarios, porque te encante el fic y por amarme xD! Ok, nop, pero realmente gracias. Aquí ta el chap y de verdad espero que no haya tardado demasiado.

**Mistontli**: Me ha hecho reir tu comentario, de la misma manera que me ha dado mucho gusto. Me encanta que te encante. Agradesco las palabras que pusiste para describir mi trabajo, pues a veces siento que escribo cosas demasiado raras que rayan en lo bizarro, pero bueno, pasando a otra cosa… ¿Una familia parecida? ¡En seriooo! Eso me encanta *u*!

Y un agradecimiento especial a **sakuralovely:**

Chica , de verdad gracias por leerme y por venirme siguiendo desde esos lugares! (L) Y espero que cuando publiques de verdad me avises, me gustaría mucho leer algo tuyo. Y en cuanto a la pregunta que me hiciste, nop xd! No se puede y sé que es un problema, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra un poco. Besos!

_**Espero que les gustara el chap. Es terriblemente corto, pero quería dejarlo así. En el prox sabrán por qué lo he hecho.**_

_**Díganme que les pareció y pasen a leer el adelanto a mi blog en unas horas (http:/ al3xandrapatt . blogspot . com) Quiten espacios!**_

_**Las amo!**_

_**Bes-o-sos!**_


	14. Inseguridad y protección

_**= Capitulo 14. Inseguridad y protección =**_

.

"_Prefiero los sueños del futuro a la historia de los sueños de antaño" _Thomas Jefferson.

.

− ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Kagome tratando encontrar mil maneras de que los pensamientos sobre Inuyasha y Rin, se fueran lejos. Sí algo había pasado sabía que Inuyasha no se lo diría, lo cual solo la hacía respirar un poco más tranquila. Prefería vivir en la ignorancia en lo que respectaba si ellos habían tenido algo.

─Ella y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien ─respondió Inuyasha haciendo una mueca y recargando la frente en el hombro de la chica─ ¿Sabes? Sentía celos de que ella tuviera a su madre. Yo solo tenía tres años cuando mamá murió, pero si sentí que faltara ─no estaba seguro de si ella ya era conocedora de esa información, pero de cualquier forma se lo diría─. Mi padre nunca realmente pensó que la echaría de menos siendo un niño tan pequeño ─frunció el ceño y tomó aire profundamente─. Él realmente lo único que quería era saber que había pasado con mi hermana aquella vez, y Sesshomaru siempre ha sido así conmigo… Rin obtenía más atención de Sesshomaru que yo ─agregó y levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando notó la sorpresa en sus ojos.

─Pero eso fue antes de que le gustaran las chicas, claro que nunca muestra el interés en ellas, pero en algún punto dejo de poner atención en Rin para salir, después mi tía murió en un accidente de coche con mi su nuevo novio ─sintió el dolor aparecer en su pecho y se sintió estúpido. Eso había pasado hace años─. Fue como volver a perder una madre. No era muy unido a ella, ni se parecía a nuestra madre, pero era todo lo que quedaba de ella, y murió y Rin estuvo en mis mismas condiciones.

─Eso los conecto ─Kagome le encontraba sentido, pero no podía evitar tener celos. Se suponía que ellos dos debieron estar juntos desde la muerte de su madre. Ellos dos debieron haber sido los que conectaran de manera perfecta. De una manera aún más perfecta que la tormentosa relación en la que se encontraban.

─Lo hizo, crecimos supongo… Pero en realidad yo siempre he sido un problema ─suspiró de forma dramática y Kagome soltó una risita. Realmente podía imaginárselo.

Le acarició los cabellos mientras él volvía a encontrar el lugar para su rostro en su cuello.

─La primera vez que salí a una fiesta con alcohol la llevé conmigo, yo tenía quince y ella trece. Ella me sorprendió saliendo y me suplicó que la llevara, supongo que te das cuenta de que ella siempre consigue lo que quiere ─esperó a que ella le respondiera, pero eso no pasó, de forma que levantó el rostro y se sorprendió de encontrarla confundida.

─Eso no es verdad… Inu-No no la deja hacer nada ─susurró e Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

─Bueno, ella realmente conseguía todo lo que quería _antes _de que tu regresaras, ella era la hija de mi padre en ese entonces ─la chica no supo si debería sentirse culpable por arrebatarle su lugar, y eso era claro para el Taisho─, pero el punto es que esa noche ambos perdimos el control o por completo ─musitó sintiéndose incómodo al admitirse débil─. La cosa con más alcohol que habíamos bebido en ese entonces seguramente había sido el jarabe para la tos o algo por el estilo. Terminamos ebrios y al día siguiente era obvio que nos habíamos acostado con alguien… Por mí no había problema ─agregó recordando cómo se las había arreglado para hacer que su patética noche pasara por una de sexo desenfrenado ante sus amigos─. Kouga aún me cree un héroe por eso, pero para Rin fue difícil ─Inuyasha quitó una de sus manos de la cintura de Kagome y se revolvió el cabello sintiéndose frustrado─. Ella era solo una niña y yo la expuse a eso. Ella me quiere demasiado, pero supongo que aún no me perdona, cuando digo algo acerca de que debería de dejar de tomar… Salta y suelta que es mi culpa.

La Taisho se quedó quieta y trató de pensar qué diablos decir a eso.

Inuyasha había sido un irresponsable, pero en realidad Rin no tenía razones para acusarlo de ello. No entendía… Realmente a su parecer Inuyasha no tenía culpa de que ella fuera una alcohólica de primera.

─Así que es eso… Está bien ─dijo ella rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos de silencio, y esperando que Inuyasha dejara de pensar en ello le dio un ardiente beso.

Dejó que él explorará su boca con la lengua y que colará las manos debajo de la falda del vestido para acariciarle los muslos.

No podía decirle que no lo consideraba su culpa, porque estaba segura de que él realmente no la escucharía, de modo que solo se quedaría callada y dejaría que continuara como él quisiera.

_**(…)**_

La mano de su padre le sostenía la mano enroscada a su brazo y ella solo sonreía de vez en cuando, mientras él hablaba sobre negocios con una pareja un poco mayor. Así había pasado las últimas dos horas de la fiesta. Caminando por ese hermoso salón que Inuyasha le mostró en su primera vez ahí y siendo presentada oficialmente a un montón de personas de las cuales ya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre ¿Realmente esperaban que ella los reconociera a cada uno de ellos en un futuro cercano? Sí así era realmente lamentaba mucho que se llevaran tal decepción.

Miró a su alrededor de manera distraída, dándose la oportunidad de estudiar un poco el lugar. Realmente ella ya conocía cada rincón, pero su intención no era admirar la decoración, lo que ella realmente deseaba era encontrar los ojos de Inuyasha y de alguna darle a entender que necesitaba ser salvada.

Lo encontró a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, con una copa de lo que parecía vino blanco en la mano y rodeándole los hombros a una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños con el brazo libre. Sintió como su estómago se revolvió al instante.

Inuyasha se reía de manera escandalosa y la chica solo se abrazaba a él por la cintura con fuerza cada vez que una nueva carcajada escapaba de los labios del chico. Parecían cómodos con el contacto. Quizá él se veía más a gusto con la chica que con ella misma, además, hasta donde alcanzaba a ver la chica tenía una figura verdaderamente hermosa. Su vestido era de seda negra, un par de centímetros por debajo de las rodillas, con mangas largar y ceñidas hasta las muñecas, en conjunto con unos zapatos de tacón bajo clásicos.

Y eso la intimidaba un poco.

La chica parecía de la clase que su padre aprobaría apenas pensara que su hijo estaba interesado. Ese pensamiento la mareó. Era verdad. Sesshomaru pensaba hacerse cargo de todo lo referente a medicina en las empresas familiares ─sorprendente, pero era cierto─, lo cual dejaba la hotelería y la constructora en manos de Inuyasha. Él necesitaría sentar cabeza en algún momento y tener un heredero para que su padre pensara en dejar las cosas en sus manos.

Ella no tenía lugar en su futuro más que como su hermana. Como la cuñada de su futura esposa. Como la tía de los hijos que tendría con otra.

Giró su rostro rápidamente antes de que él se percatara de que lo estaba mirando. Ahora realmente necesitaba que la rescataran, pero no de esas fastidiosas charlas de adultos. Ahora lo que de verdad quería era despertar de ese sueño que había sido su vida durante ese tiempo.

Seguramente ella e Inuyasha se habían estrellado contra un árbol aquel día que fueron al centro comercial, ella se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, había caído en un coma y en esos momentos se encontraba en un sueño inducido por las drogas que le estarían administrando.

─Kagome… ¿Te encuentras bien? ─preguntó una voz cerca de su oído y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era su cuerpo era sostenido por ambos brazos de su padre que la mantenían en pie.

Parpadeó ligeramente y pudo enfocar los rostros preocupados de varias personas, entre ellos a Inuyasha y la chica que algún día sería la madre de sus sobrinos. Sintió como las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos y desvió la mirada de sus ojos de inmediato. Era verdaderamente hermosa. Ella no podía competir.

─Estoy bien… ─Susurró por lo bajó sujetando con fuerza el saco de Inu-No. En esos momentos prefería encontrarse del lado de su enemigo, en lugar de cerca del futuro matrimonio perfecto.

─Pues no te vez nada bien ─aseguró Inuyasha y ella cerró los ojos cuando él posó una mano sobre su frente─. No tienes fiebre, pero te vez un poco sofocada ─aseguró a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada a su padre─ ¿Te importa si la llevamos fuera un rato? ─inquirió dudoso y Kagome soltó una risita un tanto histérica. Ellos no tenían un futuro. Inuyasha necesitaba el permiso de su padre para llevarla a un lugar. Eso demostraba que aún no confiaban en ellos, lo cual también dejaba en claro que una relación entre ellos jamás sería aprobada.

─De acuerdo, solo tráela de vuelta, aún necesitamos que conozca a un par de personas más ─la chica casi pudo verlo rodar los ojos aun teniendo los ojos cerrados. Él realmente deseaba que ella conociera a todas esas personas importante. La estaba incluyendo en su mundo de manera increíblemente rápida.

─No hay problema… Ven Kagome ─la voz de Inuyasha no era dulce, ni suave. No sonaba de la misma manera en que solía hablarle normalmente, y cuando sus manos la tomaron de los brazos fue consciente de que se encontraba tenso.

No quería darle vueltas al asunto. Solo quería alejarse de él y en el momento en que ella se resistió a ir con él, aún con los ojos cerrados fue capaz de imaginar que su cara mostraba disgusto.

─Ve a tomar aire, Kagome. Conoce a los amigos de Inuyasha y Rin, seguramente ellos te resultarán más interesantes que nosotros ─la jovialidad en la voz del patriarca la confundió y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que las personas con las que se encontraba hablando sonreían claramente divertidos con el comentario.

Los adultos eran tan extraños.

─Kagome ─llamó la voz del chico y ella se rindió cuando él soltó la mano de la chica para tomar la suya. Algo dentro de ella quería gritar "¡Jódete!" mientras le restregaba ese hecho, pero realmente dudaba que los adultos encontraran eso siquiera un poco simpático, por lo cual solo apretó un poco su agarré y dejó que Inuyasha la sacará de ese lugar y la llevará a la cocina.

Pensó que seguramente ese no era el mejor lugar para estar cuando uno se encuentra sofocado, pero en cuanto Inuyasha la obligó a sentarse en uno de los banquillos y le colocó uno de los helados que estaban sirviéndose para el postre en la cena, se dio cuenta que quizá era mejor que solamente salir a tomar aire.

Tomó la cucharilla dispuesta a atacar ─ella realmente amaba el helado que compraban en esa casa─, cuando la chica que se había encontrado con Inuyasha se sentó a su lado también con una copa de helado de repente perdió el apetito.

No quería parecer infantil, pero ¿Realmente tenía que ir con ellos? ¡Podrían haberse escapado a las habitaciones de servicio de nuevo!

Dejó la cuchara en la barra y se cruzó de brazos.

Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido y la chica sonreía mirándolos a ambos mientras seguía disfrutando del postre.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Hacía frio. Estaban en diciembre ¿Por qué diablos iban a dar helado de postre? Era cierto que la temperatura en el salón era un poco más caliente dado al calor corporal de las personas presentes, pero tampoco era como si fuera insoportable.

─Come ─ordenó el chico y Kagome solo negó con la cabeza mientras lo seguía mirando fijamente. Eso solo logró molestarlo un poco más─. Come, Kagome. Kaede me dijo que no has probado bocado antes de que empezara la fiesta.

Ella hizo una mueca.

Realmente sentía pena de sí misma en esos momentos. Ella realmente había sido capaz de pasar días sin comer cuando se encontraba viviendo en las calles, pero ahora que se había mantenido comiendo bien y sanamente, se había vuelto propensa a los mareos cuando dejaba de comer por periodos que superaran las doce horas. Según su médico ella realmente había presentado un estado de desnutrición serio cuando la reviso por primera vez.

Preocupante para su padre, Inuyasha y Kaede, vergonzoso para ella.

─Me encuentro perfectamente… ─alegó empujando un poco la copa y sintiendo como su corazón se rompía un poco al alejarse de ese manjar.

─Come algo ─insistió él acercándose a su cuerpo y colocándose pegado a ella en el banco del otro lado. Su mirada era intensa y ella se sonrojó cuando lo pescó mirando en su escote desde arriba.

─Ecchi… ─susurró y se inclinó a la barra para comer el helado y taparle la vista a sus pechos.

Una risita sonó a su lado y Kagome recordó que _ella _se encontraba aún con ellos. Según su criterio, al haber sido ignorada por un rato debió de haber entendido el punto. _Largo._

─Realmente eres adorable ─comentó la chica y un rubor subió a sus mejillas con más fuerza. Esta vez estaba molesta.

Era cierto.

Ella era _adorable. _Jamás _hermosa. _

─Ok… ─respondió hundiendo con fuerza la cucharilla en el helado.

Un silenció incomodo inundó el lugar y Kagome sintió deseos de gritar.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó Inuyasha y ella solo se metió un poco más de helado en la boca ¿Qué podría contestarle? Era algo verdaderamente estúpido. Ella se había puesto tan celosa y se había sentido tan mal que había perdido el control hasta el punto de que la consecuencia de no comer alimentos en todo el día había ganado─ Kagome.

Ella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

─Estaba demasiado aburrida creo… Me quedé dormida ─esperó que su voz sonara convincente, pero no estaba del todo segura, ya que pudo ver la lucha del heredero por creerle o no. Cuando él asintió ella supo que no le creyó, pero que le parecía una mentira valida.

─Comprensible ─declaró la chica a su espalda y Kagome deseó romperle la cara tanto a ella, como a Inuyasha.

Supuso que era claro en su rostro, porque antes de que ella fuera capaz de verlo venir Inuyasha le plantó un beso en los labios entreabiertos, dejándola totalmente estática.

Su boca fue ardiente al instante y su lengua acarició de forma totalmente sexual su labio inferior, pero antes siquiera de que ella pudiera pensar en corresponder, un grito agudo la obligó a empujarlo con fuerza.

Totalmente asustada se quedó lo más quieta que le fue posible.

─ ¡Eres un cerdo, Inuyasha! ─reclamó la voz de la castaña detrás de ella y Kagome se dio cuenta de que de hecho ese beso debió de haberle parecido asqueroso. Su mente empezó a maquinar con rapidez, pero se detuvo cuando la chica se levantó y se colocó cerca de ellos con la mirada brillando─ Ahora, sí la vas a besar podrías avisarme al menos ¡¿Crees que quiero perderme algo como esto? ─su voz estaba vibrante de alegría e Inuyasha no pudo más que mirarla furioso.

─ ¡Eso es solo tu culpa! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para interrumpirme cuando estoy tratando de meter mi lengua en su garganta? ─soltó enfurecido y a Kagome le preocupó verdaderamente que alguno de los cocineros saliera de la parte trasera de la cocina, para averiguar de qué iba el escándalo.

Miró a la chica abrir la boca para contestar a ello, pero reaccionando lo más rápido posible se puso de pie y se abrazó al torso de Inuyasha mirando a la chica de manera desafiante, dejándolos a ambos verdaderamente sorprendidos, pero callados.

─Déjalo en paz ─prácticamente gruñó y ella misma se sorprendió de su valor cuando se apretó contra él y declaro: ─. Él es mío.

_**(…)**_

Verdaderamente avergonzada.

Quería volver a las calles.

Deseaba meterse dentro de una zanja y esperar que alguien echara sementó sobre ella.

─No necesitas ponerte de esa forma ¡De verdad que no fue nada! ─sonrió la chica sentada frente a ella en la cama de Inuyasha.

─Pero enserio… ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡No quería ser tan grosera y ridícula! ─insistió y pudo ver como el cansancio ante sus disculpas empezaba a llevarla al límite.

─Está bien, no hay problema ─y algo en la mirada de la chica le dejó en claro que lo mejor era dejarlo hasta ese punto. De manera que solo sonrió en señal de disculpa y se acurrucó en los brazos de Inuyasha, quien la sostenía entre sus piernas, recargado en la pared detrás de su cama.

─Eso fue divertido ¡Por un segundo pensé que te lanzarías sobre Sango! ─bromeó Inuyasha y ella se sonrojó.

─ ¡Tú fuiste el que estaba con ella! ¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta de que ella era Sango? Solo la mencionaste alguna vez y eso era cuando aún era Higurashi ─razonó de manera débil cuando él empezó a depositar suaves besos en su cuello. Causando que los ojos de Sango brillaran.

─He hablado de ella más que seguido ─alegó a la vez que dejaba que sus manos acariciaran su vientre de manera distraída.

Eso logró que Kagome se tensara. Él nunca haría eso por ella en algún futuro que ella se embarazara. Ellos no tenían ese futuro.

─Ustedes solo dicen "la hermana de Kohaku". Soy nueva en la familia, no sabía quién era "la hermana de Kohaku" ─respondió con rapidez tratando de no pensar en demasiado.

─Seguro… Tal vez deberías de poner atención cuando te hablo de las personas ─su voz sonó arrogante y Kagome lo empujó y le hizo quedarse quieto. Sus manos y su boca eran las principales razones del porqué ella no prestaba demasiada atención.

─Seguro… Tal vez deberías mantener tus manos lejos de otras chicas ─trató de imitarlo pero por el contrario su voz salió débil, quebrada y el silenció reinó la habitación por completo.

Ahí iba de nuevo… Patética.

Sango se levantó del colchón y caminó a la trampilla.

─Necesito ir al baño, mientras tanto ustedes dos deberían hablar un poco.

La Taisho observó con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas como bajaba por ese agujero luciendo perfecta. Deseaba ser un poco más como ella.

─Debo volver o Inu-No se enojara contigo ─susurró y trató de salir de los brazos del chico, pero Inuyasha la sostenía con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué ha sido eso? ─preguntó con su voz sonando extrañamente ronca. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al escucharlo. Trató de salir de sus brazos de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez él la recostó boca arriba en la cama, para luego tirarse sobre su cuerpo.

Desvió la mirada.

El brillo que había en esos dorados ojos la estaba llevando más allá. Él nunca la había mirado de esa manera.

─Kagome… ─susurró Inuyasha inclinándose en su oído. El estremecimiento la volvió a recorrer y casi sin pensarlo realmente abrió las piernas, dejando qué se colocará entre ellas─ No me interesan otras chicas… ─confesó y el gruñido que brotó de sus labios cuando dejo que sus caderas entraran en contacto fue, por decirlo menos, verdaderamente excitante. Todo empeoró en el momento en que él empezó a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante─ Necesito que me digas que sucede ─su tono bajo golpeó con fuerza toda clase de ideas en la chica.

Demasiado confundida con sus pensamientos y demasiado aturdida por sus deseos simplemente lo dijo─: Te voy a perder. Vas a ser el heredero y te voy a perder.

Ante esas palabras el movimiento de sus caderas se fue deteniendo de manera gradual, hasta ser por completo nulo. La miró a los ojos y en ellos podía ver el dolor y miedo que sentía.

Odiaba con todo su ser haber causado eso en Kagome. No se sentía seguro al tener tal poder sobre ella. No quería verla sufrir por algo tan insignificante como el honor de un apellido. A veces sentía envidia de ella al no haber tenido uno verdadero en años.

─Cuando llegue el momento nos iremos ─susurró acariciándole las mejillas con una mano─. Siempre te protegeré ─prometió cuando las lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Kagome se lanzó a sus labios.

Totalmente ansioso de contacto fue por todo.

Dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre ella, sosteniéndose únicamente con una mano. Se tocaban por todas partes, a la vez que sus lenguas se enredaban con desesperación y ambos eran despeinados por las manos del otro.

Era seguro que sus ropas quedarían terriblemente arrugadas y sería difícil inventar una excusa para ello, pero a pesar de todo y estar asustados de la situación en la que se encontraban, ya no podían solamente detenerse.

* * *

_**Y ustedes dirán… ¡Desvergonzada! ¡Viene después de tanto tiempo y con un Chap corto! Y yo les diré… Realmente no era mi intención continuar esta historia pronto, pero los amo tanto que decidí ser buena y dejarles esto. **_

_**Lamento tardanzas, pero en mi perfil deje la nota UoU~! Verdaderamente tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y no puedo vivírmela escribiendo aún… En todo caso, agradezco de todo corazón que sigan la historia a pesar de mi inconstancia con ella. **_

_**Las gracias son poco o nada. **_

_**En fin… Me he cambiado el nombre… Again~! Pero creo que este me va a durar algún tiempo más :D. Ahora, ESTO es IMPORTANTE, he aceptado un reto en un foro, por lo cual publicaré los capítulos aquí también. A los que me tienen en alerta, les agradecería que se pasaran a leerlo cuando lo publique y los que no… Igual! De todas formas dejaré un avance de eso en mi blog y también el adelanto del siguiente de este ahí mismo :D! **_

_**La nota se hizo larga u_u**__**, En fin creo que es todo… Si dejan muchos~! Reviews es probable que escriba más de esto en mis vacas que ya empiezan!**_

_**Besos!**_


End file.
